Harry Potter: God of Gods
by Angeldoctor
Summary: What if the Deathly Hallows were always meant for Harry? What if Harry was the reincarnation of the God of the Bible? What if getting the Deathly Hallows reawakened his powers as God? What if that meant Harry was the new God... we're all f*****! Crack fic. Slightly OP Harry.
1. Nightmares and Old Friends

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: So I've been having some writer's block for Nephalem. The next chapter is coming slowly for some reason and the little free time I have isn't helping. Therefore, when a fellow writer friend told me he was abandoning a fic we basically co-wrote, I decided to adopt it after a fashion. This fic originally belonged to a fellow author named Gilgamesh The King of Heroes. So I'm going to continue it with his permission. Just so you know, I'm not abandoning Nephalem. I'm just using this fic to regain my creative juices and for sheer fun.  
**

**WARNING! This is a crack fic, meaning I will be writing it for fun and a lot of characters and situations will be mocked. Read at your own risk! Lol.**

* * *

Harry Potter was feeling very different. This was not a new feeling, it had persisted for several years since the Battle of Hogwarts and nothing he did made it fade. Ever since Remus, Tonks and so many others had died all to help stop Voldemort, he felt as if something about him was different. So many were dead, crippled or in some way scarred by the battle and in some ways, Harry himself was the worst off.

After the Final Battle, Harry had thought it would be similar to the story books and he would get his 'happily ever after'. The reality turned out to be much harsher.

Despite Ginny's complaints and arguments to the contrary, Harry had turned down the offer to instantly join the Aurors and returned to school. He still wanted to be an Auror but wanted to finish his education first. Plus, without the threat of Voldermort, it promised to be the first stress-free year of his life.

Unfortunately, while he no longer had problems with Voldemort, his personal life took a downward spiral.

First was the fact that with Ron and Hermione finally a couple and studying for NEWTS, his best friends had little time to spend with him, leaving him on his own a lot as well. This wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for the fact that Ginny also seemed suspiciously busy a lot as well. Harry always tried to make time for her but sometimes she would make an excuse of being tired or saying she had Quidditch practice when he knew she didn't.

Eventually, he found the truth: Ginny had been cheating on him behind his back with Dean.

Needless to say, Harry had been furious when he found out and cursed Dean so badly he still walked with a limp to this day. As for Ginny, Harry instantly broke up with her, knowing he didn't have to do anything except tell everyone the truth of what happened to get his revenge on her.

Sure enough, once it was found out that Ginny cheated on the 'Chosen One', she was instantly vilified by every paper in the magical world. She found it hard to walk down the halls without being glared at, much less find a job after graduation.

Of course, this caused his relationship with the Weasleys to deteriorate, most of them subconsciously blaming Harry for their sister's problems despite it having been her fault entirely. Nowadays, he only really talked to Bill and Ron and the latter was only from time to time.

After graduation, Harry had joined the Aurors and quickly became Top Auror within the year. He continued to serve with distinction over the years, eventually becoming Head Auror just two years ago after the previous one retired.

However, while his professional life was meteoric, his romantic one had slowed to a crawl. After Ginny, Harry tried to date but quickly found that every girl only saw him as the 'Chosen One' and not just Harry. It bothered him a lot and he eventually stopped dating altogether, coming to the conclusion that his dream of having a family would never be.

Hermione constantly set him up on blind dates but while some were okay, all of them lacked that spark that made it something more. He kept in contact with a few of his previous blind dates but as nothing more than friends.

The nightmares didn't help. Battles between beings from the Bible that destroyed entire landscapes with him in the middle. No matter what Harry did, he couldn't make sense of them. Just what did these dreams mean?

Today was a day off and Harry had decided to start visit old friends that he had been distancing himself from ever since the nightmares of war and death on a biblical scale. He had tried to take his mind off of the nightmares by watching anime and so far his favourite was Fate/Stay Night, in particular the character Gilgamesh.

_'Sure he's a little arrogant but he only became that way after the gods killed his friend,'_ Harry thought as he defended his favorite character. _'And to hell with anyone who thinks otherwise.'_

* * *

Harry decided to visit George since he was near the Alley and George was one of the few Weasleys he was still on speaking terms with. George wasn't exactly his cheerful self without his twin and so Harry visited often so his friend wouldn't spiral into depression like he did after his brother's death.

Harry stood in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking at George with a sad smile. It was still morning and George held a shot of fire whiskey in his hand, quickly downing it as Harry approached. That looked to not be his first shot and magical alcohol was significantly stronger than most if not all of its muggle counterparts. He looked unkempt with dirty hair and was wearing barely clean clothes and he smelt like he had not changed or had not bathed in a couple of weeks.

"I tell you, Fred was something special," said George as he saw Harry approach. "The Yin to my Yang, the trickster to my mischief maker, the right to my….my…uh?"

"Left?" Harry suggested with a sad smile.

"Left!" George exclaimed slightly more cheerful but still intoxicated, Harry could smell him from the other side of the room. "You're right." George's face turned into a rictus of pain and sorrow. "Why did he have to die Harry? Why?"

"I don't know, George," said Harry softly. "But I do know he wouldn't want you to be like this. Don;t you think the best way to honor him is to continue the store you two built together? You can't exactly do that if your drunk all the time, can you?"

George seemed to think about it before sighing. "You're right, Harry. As usual." He smirked up at Harry, some of his old mischievousness returning to his eyes. "Look at you, all grown up. Just need to find yourself a girl and you'll be a proper British man."

The two laughed before George started to once more, this time wondering whether Fred would be married by now if he had lived. Harry sighed and looked out the window at the cloudy day. The weather outside looked to be just a miserable as George was, but then Britain was very wet so that wasn't much of a change to the normal.

_'I do wish the weather would be a bit sunnier though',_ Harry thought to himself.

No sooner had the thought left Harry's mind than did the rain come to a stop and the sun broke through the clouds. Harry was slightly stunned but shrugged it off, he noticed that he couldn't hear George's drunken sobs anymore and turned to face him.

The former twin seemed captivated by something outside the window. Harry went over to see what he looking at and saw a large rainbow breaking through the gloom with the sun.

"Fred liked rainbows" George recalled drunkenly "We promised to one day each stand at an end and cross over it meet in the middle, now we'll never get that chance."

George dissolved into sobbing again and Harry decided to leave George alone but not without alerting his brother Percy who would hopefully be able to do a better job than Harry of trying to cheer him up. Harry had thought of trying to use the resurrection stone to let George talk to Fred but remembered that it had vanished along with the cloak and the wand shortly after the battle of Hogwarts.

He had wondered why that was but had quickly shrugged it off, deciding it was probably better that way anyway.

Once Percy arrived, the two exchanged stiff nods, Percy not being on speaking terms with Harry ever since he broke up with Ginny, before Harry left, deciding to go visit Luna.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, sweet Luna was just as quirky as ever and always managed to make Harry smile. As expected the conversation with her was far from normal.

Harry sat with Luna on one of the now fixed towers of Hogwarts. The cool night air was blowing through their hair as they watched the starry sky, or what would have been a starry sky had there not been clouds obscuring most of it.

"You shouldn't feel that way you know," Luna said comfortingly "None of it's your fault, you saved everyone you could and in the end Voldemort's gone for good. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Harry was slightly perplexed, how could Luna have known what he was feeling? He had been thinking about just that ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, remembering the deaths that occurred in this very place not a decade ago.

"It's written all over your face," Luna replied to his unspoken thought leading Harry to believe Luna was either far more perceptive than she looked or she was secretly a Legilimens. Frankly, Harry was more inclined to believe the former. She hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw for nothing after all.

"I've always liked the night sky. So did mummy," Luna explained looking up to the cloudy sky. "Mummy used to show me the constellations and last of all she'd point out her favorite star."

"What was your mum's name?" Harry asked having never actually known Luna's mothers name.

"Oh her name was Yuma her maiden name was Amano," Luna explained airily/

Harry sighed to himself. _'I wish the sky wasn't so damn cloudy, a clear night sky is the least Luna deserves after what she went through in the war,'_ he thought with annoyance.

Then all of a sudden, a loud sound almost like fast blowing wind erupted in Harry's ears. Despite that, he felt nothing blowing through his hair, and wondered if he was going crazy. Soon it died down and Luna gently shook Harry's shoulder. He looked to her and she pointed upwards.

Harry followed her finger and was amazed to see that the night sky had cleared up and the stars were shining brighter than he had ever seen them. One in particular shone brighter than all the rest.

"That's Polaris, The North Star," said Luna with a hitch in her voice. "Mummy always told me it was her favorite because it always guided people home even in ancient times. It delivered them home, safe and sound no matter where they were." She turned to Harry with a sharper than normal (for Luna anyway) look on her eye. "Recently you remind me of a star. You've been giving off a warm friendly glow. Other people can't see it but I can."

Harry's thoughts drifted as he watched the shining jewels that glowed in the night sky like jewels on a painting.

Eventually he came back to nightmares that he had been having recently. They were very vivid and were the reason he hadn't been sleeping well recently. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, every time he went to sleep, he saw people with different kinds of wings slaughtering each other. Some had white feathered wings, others had black feathered wings and others had bat like wings. They were using spears, sword and other weapons and powers against each other. It confused him not only from the gruesomeness of the battle but also about his feelings on them.

As if they were familiar somehow.

"They're not really nightmares you know," Said Luna airily, breaking the silence. "They're memories. Your memories of the battle that you died in long ago."

Luna had well and truly lost him, he had technically died in the battle of Hogwarts but he seriously doubted that these nightmares were of that. Second, he hadn't even told Luna about his nightmares so how could she know?

"Don't worry you'll understand," reassured Luna stood up and dusted the dirt from her skirt. "Say hello to Gabby and Mickey for me when they come to see you ok?"

With that Luna Lovegood walked away and went inside the castle out of the rapidly cooling night air, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind.

* * *

That had particular encounter had been either the most informative meeting he'd ever had or the most confusing. Harry settled for confusing, but that was just because Luna thought differently than most people and you'd have to possess a pretty unique way of thinking to truly understand what Luna meant when she started talking in that particular manner. Even after all these years of knowing her, he still got lost at times.

His next visit was to Andromeda Tonks and his godson Teddy. Teddy seemed to have inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities, though it seemed that he had not inherited any werewolf traits from his father. That visit was the most pleasant by far, not including the grief or sheer confusion of his previous two.

Harry sat on a sofa in the widowed Tonks living room. Andromeda's half-blood husband Ted, for whom Teddy had been named, had been killed by snatchers during the war, leaving Andy completely alone. The snatchers had been essentially a group of bounty hunter scum who had been formed by Voldemort with the promise of gold in exchange for rounding up muggleborns, blood traitors and other enemies of the now ex-Dark Lord. They had disbanded after Voldemort's death and many were still at large.

Andromeda was now taking care of the baby Teddy after his parents Remus and Nymphadora had been killed by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively during the final battle at Hogwarts thus leaving poor Teddy an orphan.

Harry did try to visit his godson, but his recent nightmares made Harry wish to distance himself from people at the moment. The constant deaths he saw every night were so bad that he feared that if he stayed around someone too long, then they would start having these nightmares as well.

Harry knew that this was nonsense. You couldn't get dreams from someone else just by being around them except by magic of course but even that was sort of moot. Still, Harry had never been the most logical and these nightmares had him on edge.

"You've been rather distant lately," Andromeda stated matter-of-factly, cutting to the very heart of the matter. "Too busy with work to see an old widow?"

"No, it's not that," assured Harry hastily before sighing. "It's just these nightmares. They have me jumpy and paranoid. I almost killed a suspect the other day due to how jumpy they've made me. I'm afraid I might snap if I stay around people too long."

"So why are you here now?" asked Andromeda in confusion.

"To try and re-connect I suppose," Harry sighed. "With Voldemort gone things have really changed."

"That they have," replied Andromeda easily. "The old Pureblood laws have been abolished as have the laws discriminating against werewolves thanks to Kingsley and Miss Granger soon to be Mrs. Weasley."

"So Ron finally got the guts to ask the question did he?" Harry asked rhetorically, feeling slightly happy for his former best friend despite the distance between them. "Good for him."

"Are you going to go the wedding?" she asked quietly.

"No, I just don't feel too comfortable around people at the moment. It's like everyone is made glass and I'm stone, one wrong touch and they'll shatter," explained Harry in a low tone. "That and parties were never my thing. Years of being forced to sit through Dudley's birthdays while getting extra chores for your own tends to do that to you."

"How long do you plan on blaming the Dursleys?" asked Andromeda in exasperation. "I know what they did was wrong but you have to let it go."

"That's easy for you to say," Harry snapped angrily, memories of his time with the Dursleys returning full force. "You didn't grow in a cupboard under the stairs, working as your relative personal house elf since just after you could walk. You didn't get thrown into that damned cupboard every time you did something freakish. So don't you dare lecture me about forgiving them."

Surprisingly, Teddy stayed asleep in Andromeda's arms throughout Harry's ranting.

"And despite what they did, you came out of it a good person. A hero even," stated Andromeda calmly, thought inwardly she felt nervous. What was that power she was feeling?

"Yeah the wizarding world got its hero," stated Harry bitterly. "And all it cost me was a decent childhood free from being chased, degraded, being beaten up and the all-around general friendlessness."

Teddy turned over but otherwise did not wake.

"Well you're better than them now, you don't even have to associate with them anymore," said Andromeda in a calming tone. "You're of age on both worlds and have access to both the Black and Potter fortunes. Between them, that's more than you'll be able to spend in a hundred lifetimes even in the muggle world."

"Well that's not strictly true," Harry chuckled, his mood now lightening.

"Which part?" Andromeda asked confused before getting angry. "Don't tell you threw away your godfather and your parents fortunes?"

"No, the being better than the Dursleys part" Harry assured still chuckling.

Andromeda sighed before rubbing her forehead. "What did you do?"

"Let's see where to start?" wondered Harry rhetorically. "I used my fortune to get my uncle fired from his drill company. I paid a few of the neighborhood gossips to spread some juicy rumors about Petunia. I got Dudley dumped into military school and various other things."

Andromeda was stunned at Harry's apparent vengeful streak but it didn't end there.

"They say money can't buy happiness, but it can buy revenge" said Harry, chuckling darkly. "I'm still thinking of ways to make them even more miserable."

Teddy finally awoke, but quickly started sniffling and sneezing.

"What's with him?" Harry asked in concern.

"Just a cold. He's had it for a day or two now," Andromeda explained, still slightly stunned at Harry's revelations.

"Oh ok," said Harry, calming down. He saw the time and quickly got up. "Well, I better go. I was going to Kingsley today about something.

Before he exited, he took one last look at Teddy.

_'Poor blighter. I wish his cold was gone,'_ Harry thought to himself before letting himself out.

No sooner was Harry gone than did Teddy's sniffles suddenly stop and his nose clear up. Andromeda was stunned at this and cooed at her grandsons' quick recovery, not making any connection between Teddy's recovery and Harry's presence. She simply believed it to be a nice coincidence.

* * *

Next up for a visit was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic and currently renowned for bringing about Magical Britain's golden age. Somehow he made time in his schedule for Harry.

"Harry," Kingsley greeted cheerfully in his booming voice. "How are you? What can I help you with?"

"I've actually come here with sort of bad news," said Harry regretfully. "I'm tendering my resignation from the Aurors, effective immediately."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kingsley in shock. He quickly sat down to regain his composure. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry but no," said Harry sadly. "It's just... I've done some thinking and I'm planning on traveling a bit. I've never even been outside of Britain, you know, and I've always wanted to see the world. I have more than enough money between the Black and Potter accounts so I thought, why not? The Department is more than ready to stand on its own and I don't need the extra money."

Kingsley looked like he understood but still had to try and change his mind. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you stay? Permanent Floo connection between here and your place, perhaps?"

"Thank you Kingsley but no thanks," replied Harry easily, turning the offer down. "Plus, the Department is clean now and we managed to get rid of all the corrupt ones. I recommend Ron to take over my position. He's already in line for it and he has a good head for that sort of stuff. He'd be great. Maybe even better than me."

Kingsley sighed but nodded. "I understand. I hope you find happiness Harry and if there's ever anything you need and it's within my power then I'll give it to you."

"So how are things anyway?" Harry asked curiously. "Is the Wizengamot giving you any trouble?"

Kingsleys face seemed to brighten a bit. "Surprisingly no" Kingsley replied cheerfulness entering his tone once more. "Ever since Voldemort's defeat, I've been able to eject all of his supporters from all the important positions in the ministry. Those that do remain are too afraid to speak out for fear of being branded Death Eater supporters. That's a double edged sword that I'll have to keep an eye on though."

"Indeed, the last thing we need is a witch hunt," agreed Harry. "No pun intended"

Kingsley simply chuckled and began drinking some butterbeer. "Thanks to their silent agreement though, many good things have happened. Anti-werewolf legislation gone, Pro-pureblood laws abolished, Dementor use at Azkaban banned, Muggle born registration act torn up and forbidden from ever returning, " Kingsleys listed off the various things he'd managed to accomplish. "Corruption in the ministry is at an all-time low for once, but much as we'd like we'll never truly root all of the corruption out. We don't live in a perfect world unfortunately, but much good has been accomplished and it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything major," said Harry humbly. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"Yes, nothing major," Kingsley said sarcastically "You only defeated the darkest wizard of our age, endorsed me going into office, became an Auror and helped round up the death eaters, and generally became an all-around hero. You know, small stuff like that."

"I told you before I'm not a-"

"Whether you like it or not you're a hero," Kingsley cut across Harry. "Not just to me or your friends, but to everyone" man, woman and child in the magical world of all origins. Hell, some people are already calling you the new Dumbledore."

That soured Harry's mood. "I'm not Dumbledore," Harry snapped.

"But you are a hero like it or not," Kingsley retorted. "And Britain, no, all the world owes its continued freedom to you, and you can't change that. No magic can."

Harry simply sighed and brushed his hair back unconsciously. "Well whatever, I'll see you around then, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed and as he watched the reluctant saviour walk out of his door. He prepared to get back to work and looked to his stack of paperwork groaning. One of the downsides of being in charge was all the paper work. Kingsley took a form off the stack to do, only to find it fully filled in. He checked it over with his wand and found no signs of magic whatsoever.

Kingsley searched all through the stack and cheered as his paperwork for the entire week was completed leaving him with a lot time free form his secretary nagging him to get his paperwork done.

* * *

The second to last visit was to Neville, who was currently visiting his parents in St Mungo's.

Harry stood with Neville watching over the latter's parents. They were sleeping safe and sound. It seemed that Voldemort hadn't cared much for people in St Mungo's and thus had left it mostly unmolested. The major job that needed doing was undoing all of the pro-pureblood crap that had been spewed by Voldemorts lackeys all over the magical hospital.

"I like to think that they feel a bit better now that the one who did this to them is gone for good," said Neville, breaking the silence.

"And she's never coming back," Harry stated firmly "She's where she belongs. Dead and rotting where no one will miss or ever mourn her."

The silence returned but Neville broke it again.

"What did they do with the bodies of Voldemort's army?" asked Neville curiously. Voldemorts name was no longer a taboo, not that it would have any effect even if it was still under that spell. The very few of Voldemort's army that had survived were now imprisoned in Azkaban, never to leave.

Amongst them were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Despite their defection near the very end, they still had committed crimes too great to ignore. As such they had been trialed, sentenced and imprisoned receiving a life sentence like the rest of the Death Eaters.

Despite her actions in helping Harry in the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't bring himself to speak out to help her. She and her husband had committed various crimes in their service to Voldemort and one good act does not undo a lifetime of evil.

"Last I heard they just piled the dead up out in the Forbidden Forest and burned them all," Harry replied easily. "I heard the centaurs were planning on putting wards around the site to keep the evil spirits of the dead trapped there."

"Good riddance to them all especially her" Neville said coldly.

"Indeed," said Harry agreeably.

"But it won't fix what she did to them," Neville whispered, dissolving into sobs.

Harry put his hand onto Neville's shoulder before seeing the time and deciding it was time to leave. Saying his goodbyes to Neville and his parents, he turned to leave the ward. As he did he brushed his hands across the Longbottoms' faces.

After Harry had gone Neville was snapped out of his sorrow by the echoing of a loud thunderclap and a bright flash throughout the room.

"N-Neville?" a voice croaked.

Neville looked up and saw that his mother had spoken. "Yes mum it's me" Neville replied not expecting any answer. This had happened before, moments of lucidity that passed as quickly as they came.

"Neville my son," she said again, shocking Neville as she stood up, weak but with a light of sanity in her eyes. "You've grown so big and strong"

Neville was stunned; taking another look he saw that his parents' usual demented looks were gone. His father similarly had returned to his normal state of mind. With that, the Longbottom family hugged each other tightly, they were re-united at last.

* * *

Last but certainly not least had been Hermione.

Harry sat on a desk opposite Hermione's, watching her work with a bemused smile. The Department of Magical Advancement was a recently created part of the Department of Mysteries that focused on advancing magical Britain culturally, magically and technologically. With Hermione in charge they had made significant strides including allowing items like mobile phones and some computers to run off of magic thus allowing them to work in heavily magical areas like Hogwarts and the Ministry.

Currently, the bright witch was fiddling with a laptop. She had made sure Harry kept up with things in the muggle world, nagging him that it was even more important with him dating a muggle now. Harry had to agree and anyway, it seemed like a smart thing to do. Now Muggle studies had not only been updated in Hogwarts but it was a mandatory subject for all years. Wizards and witches would now be able to blend in better when they were going through the muggle world.

"The strides we've made recently have been amazing, we already have a power source that can provide free clean energy ready for if the time comes when we rescind the statute of secrecy, " Hermione explained excitedly as she worked.

Harry was almost sad to have to ruin her good mood. He had noticed the lack of ring on her fingers and assumed the worst.

"So, how are things with Ron?" Harry asked the inevitable question. "I heard he had proposed recently?"

As Harry predicted, Hermione's mood soured significantly.

"We didn't work out," Hermione explained bitterly "I spent some time after he proposed just doing some thinking and found out that we're two different people. I like books and runes and getting things done. Ron likes sleeping and eating and just lazing about doing nothing. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon and we're just not meant to be. I'll tell him tomorrow morning, no matter what he or anyone says we're over and I don't think anything can or will change that, magical or otherwise."

Harry simply nodded as Hermione let out a cry of frustration.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked his friend, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"This Merlin-damned laptop is the latest model and I can't figure out the problem its having. It keeps rejecting the magic that is sent through its circuitry which keeps causing the mana regulator to fry itself," Hermione explained with a grunt.

Harry was lost, but Hermione was ultimately in her own world now so Harry decided that it was probably the time to leave. He tapped the laptop twice with his hand. "Well, I know you'll figure it out eventually. "I need to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hermione simply grunted in response, but after Harry had left the room she was broken out of her frustration by a whirring sound. She opened her eyes and saw that the laptop had turned on and was working fine.

Hermione took a look and saw that her problem was not only fixed but when she looked at her notes she saw the answer to the problem written down, in her own handwriting. Despite not remembering writing it down at any time.

She was skilled enough Occlumens to be able to block out memory charms. Hermione then thought as the news of Neville's parent's miraculously regaining their regular state of mind, Teddy's cold simply vanishing according to Andromeda and according to some reports the cloudy night sky in Scotland had simply cleared up without any wind at all.

Hermione thought hard and her eyes widened in realization. She panicked and rapidly began writing things down, she had to work fast.

* * *

Meanwhile two beings with white wings, a handsome looking man and beautiful woman, stood looking down at Britain through a viewing globe.

"Did you feel it Gabriel?" the man asked, looking happy and excited.

"Yes I did," replied the now-named Gabriel happily. "So it's really him; the time has finally come Michael."

"We should go find him fast," stated Michael quickly. "With all that's been happening the other factions have to realize that something's going on."

"If they get their hands on him first it could be disastrous," said Gabriel worriedly. "It could very well spell the end of Angels and Heaven itself."

"Then let's go" Michael said as a bright white portal appeared in front of him and Gabriel.

With that the two Archangels vanished leaving the room empty. The globe continued to show a young man walking down the street; he had emerald green eyes and completely wild black hair and glasses.

* * *

Something seemed to dart around in the shadows unnoticed by the young man as walked down the road. The globe then cut off just as something began approaching the young man.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**This is mostly a crack fic with some plot so don't expect anything too heavy to come up.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	2. Enter Harry Almighty

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Harry was walking down the road in cool summer's night air. It was surprisingly cold for a summer night. The weather most summer days and nights for Britain had recently been on the warmer side of things so the cold right now was strange. Suddenly, Harry's walk came to a stop as his instincts screamed at him to move. Harry jumped backwards just in time as a blackish red orb exploded in front of him.

"Aw I missed," said a feminine voice in disappointment. Harry turned but could only see a dark silhouette standing in the shadows of a nearby building. "No matter. Humans are always tastier when they're alive and squirming anyways."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, trying not to show how unnerved he was by her words. Was she a vampire? But he'd never seen a vampire use the magic she had used...

The owner of the voice slowly came into view and Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Her upper body was human, and obviously female, with large breasts uncovered by any upper body wear. The one strange thing on her upper half was the solid red eyes that unnerved, and internally enraged him, more than even Voldemort's had. However, her lower half was anything but human, looking almost spider-like and grotesque, looking very disproportionate with the rest of her body.

"Oh forgive my manners," It giggled. "My name is Lanis. Not that it will matter to you for very long. After all, the dead have very little worries."

"Why are you after me?" Harry asked as he slowly backed up. Hopefully, this would let him have an idea as to who sent her and give him space to draw his wand. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh why nothing of course," said Lanis with a deranged giggle. "You see, even though I'm a mid-class stray devil, I'm still hunted. So I need more power to survive my incoming fight with my hunters. I felt your power all the way in the south of France as I was munching on some stupid humans and came here as soon as a I could. With your power I could defeat even the Four Great Satans and best of all you haven't even awakening it yet." Her eyes glowed and she smiled a deranged smile. "Now hold still while I eat you!"

With that explanation Lanis opened her mouth extremely wide and approached Harry, who cursed as he couldn't find his wand. He probably left it at home, too lost in his thoughts to notice. As she got closer Harry began to panic, desperately trying to think of a way to fight back.

As if in answer, he felt a warm feeling welling up inside of his chest. The feeling grew larger and hotter as Lanis got closer until it felt like his insides were on fire. All of a sudden a large booming sound resounded through the area even as a bright light filled Harry's vision, blinding him temporarily.

Suddenly, he realized that Lanis was screaming.

"NO, WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?!" The agony was clear in her voice and he could hear a strange sound in the background. "NO, WAIT, STOP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE NOOO!"

The light cleared away and in Lanis place stood a greyish statue of her. It took Harry only a second to realize what had happened. He had somehow turned her to stone. Accidental magic, maybe?

Suddenly, the wind blew and the statue crumbled away revealing that it was not stone but ash. The light had turned that Lanis creature into ash.

A few years back Harry would probably be upset that he had killed someone, but the reality of the war with Voldemort followed by hunting his supporters afterwards had dulled him to the shock that came with killing someone. It happened and while he would prefer another way, he wouldn't risk one of his friend's dying just because it made him queasy. He'd already lost enough as it was.

And considering this Lanis thing was trying to kill/eat him, he wasn't sorry to see her gone. A steady clapping cut through Harry's disbelief at what had happened. Harry turned to see a man dressed in shorts and... a Hawaiian t-shirt?

"Now that was an impressive light show," the man whistled mockingly. "But I take it that's your first time doing something like that, am I right? Don't feel too bad, she was only a stray devil. She's killed hundreds before you she was basically no better than a monster."

"Alright, so who are you then?" Harry asked rapidly looking for an escape route. For some reason, he sensed that whoever this was was not friendly and Harry once again cursed himself leaving his wand behind.

"Ah my apologies, my name is Rahab," The man introduced himself with a bow. "I am a Fallen Angel."

With that a pair of black wings erupted out of his back and dim looking spear made of light appeared in his hands.

"Now this is nothing personal, but a power like that could be a serious threat to us Fallen Angels so you have to die," The man said casually as he walked toward Harry, summoning a spear of red light in his hand. "So don't take this personally if you want to blame someone. blame the god who gave these powe-AAGH!"

Rahab had been interrupted by something; to be specific, several something's that happened to be several bright spears made of white light that were protruding through his chest.

A woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure wearing the whitest robes and most glorious silver wings Harry had ever seen. She had ten wings compared to the man's two and somehow Harry knew that made her much more powerful. She was the most beautiful female Harry had ever seen and Harry couldn't help having a certain 'reaction' while looking at her. She was floating above Harry and to his right, giving Harry a good look up her dress, causing him to blush and look away.

"You have no idea how ironic that statement is," she deadpanned as she looked at the other man like he less than a cockroach.

"What the hell?" Rahab gasped through blood that was pour out of his mouth. "Archangel Gabriel, what the hell do you want with him?"

"Don't forget me."

Harry turned toward the voice and saw a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes standing not far behind the Fallen Angel. Unlike the woman beside him, he had twelve golden coloured wings growing from his back.

"Damn it, Michael too," Rahab gasped through wheezing breaths. "What could be so special about him that you two would come for him personally?"

"Just die, Fallen Angel scum," Gabriel responded coldly.

With that Rahab dropped downwards as Gabriel's spears vanished, his body disintegrated into nothing just as it hit the ground. The two Angels landed in front of Harry gently and approached him cautiously. Harry tensed as they approached but the man named Michael held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Now I know you're not exactly trusting at the moment after nearly been killed twice but please trust me when I say that we wish to help you," Michael said in a soothing tone.

"Yes please," Gabriel interjected with a hint of desperation. "Let us help you, you're in terrible danger as long as you remain like this and by letting us help you, you'll be helping us as well."

With the night Harry had had so far he knew this was a bad idea. But something in the back of his mind told Harry that he could trust these two people. Harry had always followed his instincts and this was going to be no different.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked, still preparing to bolt should these two prove hostile as well. "Because you seem to be doing ok by yourselves."

"Well, the thing is you're kind of sort of well…um…,"Michael trailed off, seemingly unsure how to explain it.

"You're God's successor" said Gabriel bluntly, seeing that Michael wasn't going to say anything.

Harry froze for a moment before speaking. "God's... successor?"

"Well technically, you're God's reincarnation," explained Michael hurriedly. "You see, He knew He was going to die soon so He created a fall-back. He would be reincarnated as a normal human and regain His memories once three objects were reunited. A wand, a stone and-"

"A cloak," finished Harry blankly. His mind raced as he tried to counter their arguments but couldn't find any. It was obvious now that he thought about it that they were not only Angels but two of the most famous angels in Christianity.

Though the fact the fact that Gabriel, the second most famous angel after Michael, was really a woman was amusing for some reason. No doubt Hermione would be smug as goose if she found out.

Moreover, something deep inside Harry told him they weren't lying. It was as if a question he had long wanted answered was finally... well, answered. A question he didn't even know he had.

Still...

"So... I'm God," said Harry blankly. They nodded hesitantly. "The Big Kahuna, the whole 'parting the waters and killing the firstborn of every Egyptian' God?"

Both Angels nodded and Harry smiled before speaking. "I see." Then he fainted.

"Hmm he took that better than I expected," said Michael with a nervous laugh.

"Indeed I thought he would either attack or try to run or something," agreed Gabriel happily beofre squealing. "Oh, I'm so happy! Dad's back!"

Michael rolled his eyes but also smiled happily. "Well, let's take him back home," ordered Michael quickly. "We want him somewhere safe were no-one else can listen in or interrupt as he gets accustomed."

Gabriel lifted the boy-God off of the ground and opened up a bright white portal. She waited for a second looking at the person in her arms before she went inside the portal with her new cargo.

Michael stayed behind and narrowed his eyes at the seemingly empty street. Nodding to himself as he saw that there had been no witnesses, he turned around and entered the portal. The portal hovered for a second before closing, leaving no trace of the three ever occupying the street.

* * *

**God's Throneroom, Heaven**

**One hour later**

Harry awoke to find himself in a sitting position. Now Harry didn't really make it a habit to sleep while sitting up straight, or to sleep while sitting at all for that matter, therefore he knew something was off. He had several talents but this was not one of the, and yet here he was awakening from sleeping while sitting up straight.

Harry blinked and cleared his eyes to find himself sitting on a golden throne with some sort of white fire burning near the back. Harry widened his eyes and leapt off of the throne, instantly feeling weaker for some reason. He studied the throne before remembering what the two angels had told him and what that meant this throne was.

"This is not happening," denied Harry, even as he reached a hand out and touched the throne, confirming it's existence. "This cannot be happening, all of that was just a dream just a dream and I'll wake up any second now, any second"

"This isn't a dream," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Michael and Gabriel standing there with sad smiles on their faces. "Neither of you could possibly be real," Harry continued to deny, not wanting to accept the truth.

"I'm afraid it is," said Michael sadly, seemingly understanding his plight. "We are Archangels of Heaven and you are God as in God from the Bible."

"That's absurd and impossible," denied Harry again even as he felt the truth of it resonate in his soul. "If you are one of George's pranks then very funny, you can stop this all now."

"We can prove that this is real," Gabriel assured with confidence.

"How?" Harry asked cautiously, still desperately trying to convince himself that this was some sort of joke.

"Just sit on the throne, focus and listen," instructed Gabriel gently. "You'll be able to hear their prayers if you do."

Harry reluctantly complied, sitting on the throne and closing his eyes. After focusing for a few seconds, he could suddenly hear millions of voice all asking and requesting various things all across the world. Their voices echoed loudly in his head, getting his attention and proving once and for all that what the angels told him was true. Harry clutched his head in pain hoping the voices would stop and suddenly they did. He knew they were still there, somewhere in the background but it was like he put them on mute for the moment.

'There are this many people who pray to god?' Harry wondered to himself in awe. 'There are so many... and yet so many ask for such petty things. It's pathetic. I just wish I could hear at least one who truly deserves help.'

Suddenly, as if in answer to Harry's unspoken wish the voices vanished, all except for one.

"Thank you God for everything you have given me and I know that this is just a test of my faith. I promise to be faithful and perhaps someday you will forgive me of my sins. Amen." A young female voice echoed.

"Who was that?" Harry asked out loud, getting the two Angels' attention. "I wish I could see what she looked like."

Again Harry's powers responded by displaying a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents; a white veil was drooped over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps shaped in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver crucifix around her neck.

Michael shifted nervously at the image.

"So who is she?" Harry asked noting Michael's nervousness. It reminded him of Ron whenever he got caught doing something he shouldn't have by Hermione.

"That's Asia Argento, my lord. She wields the Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing," explained Gabriel once she saw Michael was not going to answer. "She was a faithful nun but was expelled from the church after she healed a devil."

"Wait, first, three things." interjected Harry. "First, you said I was God's reincarnation and I'm getting my powers and memories back thanks to the Deathly Hallows, right? What would have happened if I never united them? Second, what's a Sacred Gear? Third, why did she heal a devil? Was she defecting or something?"

"For your first question," said Michael calmly. "The Hallows would have found their way to you one way or another. You were born into Ignotus' line, assuring you would get the cloak. You were purposefully born into his line because the cloak would keep you alive long enough to receive the others. The Hallows themselves are part of you and would have found their ways to you one way or another. Even if you hadn't known what they were."

"But what if someone else had untied them before me?" asked Harry insistently. Maybe this was all a mistake and someone else was God?

"Then nothing would have happened," said Gabriel, crushing his hopes. "The Hallows gave some power, which was diluted as time passed, but only in your hands would they have reacted as they were meant. If you weren't God then sitting in that chair would kill you instantly."

Harry sighed at that. He had hoped that it had been a mistake and someone else was really God but it seemed like a fool's hope. Though that last part made him eye the throne a bit warily.

"Well, Sacred Gears are part of your system to enact miracles on Earth," continued Michael. "They each have unique abilities and come in different types and categories, only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own." Gabriel paused in thought before continuing. "Though I have heard that Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony that can extract Sacred Gears at the cost of the owners' life."

"As for Asia," started Michael nervously. "Well no she wasn't defecting. Far from it, she's extremely devoted to God, well you," Michael gulped as he saw Harry raise an eyebrow at him, as if sensing where this was going. "But we had to expel her. We didn't want news of what she had done to compromise people's faith, so I was forced to expel her in order to keep the people's faith."

Harry grit his teeth and glared at Michael, causing said Angel to quail. "We're going to have a talk about this later." Michael gulped as Harry turned to Gabriel. "So if I'm God, what now? Cause I really would like to get to helping this Asia girl."

The two Archangels looked at each other and nodded.

"Well first close your eyes and brace yourself," instructed Gabriel. "We'll release the memories into you, after that Gods power should sort itself out."

A few seconds ticked by and suddenly Harry was seized by a massive headache: thoughts, concepts all flowed into his mind; Sacred Gears, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragon Gods, Pantheons and many other things kept coming.

It was a strange feeling, knowing what or rather who he was now. He was Harry Potter but at the same time he was God. Memories flowed into him of a life he had not lived. Yet at the same time he had lived it. It got really confusing so Harry and more than once, Harry felt himself start to be lost under the persona of God. The pain was such that he almost gave in.

But the will that led Harry through darkness and back into the light still burned within him. He steeled his will and grit his teeth and took the pain, unwilling the succumb. He was Harry Potter, God or not, and he was not about to bend to some memories from hundreds of years ago. If the memories of the war against Voldemort didn't break him then this wouldn't either.

Once the headache passed, Harry took a deep breath as he focused back on the matter on hand. He could sense that Asia was in danger and he needed to get to her soon.

"Alright so, how do I do stuff?" asked Harry impatiently. "Those memories didn't exactly come with a 'How To' guide."

"Well in theory you just need to focus on what you want to do and you should be able to do it," explained Gabriel unsurely. "There are limitations, of course, because if every God out there was omnipotent then there probably wouldn't be a universe around right about now. But be careful or you could end up hurting people unintentionally."

"Alright so, just focus what I want to do but watch my limits because I'm extremely powerful but not all-powerful, but be careful so I don't hurt anyone, got it," Harry focused for moment on what he wanted.

There a bright flash of light and Michael was smacked on the head by a large bronze washtub.

"Ouch," exclaimed Michael, rubbing his head.

"Before you say anything I meant to do that, consider that part of your punishment for Asia," explained Harry with a glare which silenced any complaints Michael might have had. "Also, looking back on Go- _my_ memories, I think I need to revamp the System. We're going to institute a three strikes system before Angels can fall and they can only earn a strike if do something really bad, like Murder or something along those lines otherwise they get a lesser punishment." ordered Harry thoughtfully as the two Angels nodded. "Oh and do away with that stupid purification ritual thing. It's voyeuristic and creepy as hell. Also, as long the angels get married beforehand then they can have sex with their husband/wife with no punishment. Make it so."

With those last orders Harry vanished in a white flash of light to save one of his faithful.

….. god, that was weird to even think about.

* * *

**Abandoned church**

**Kuoh town**

Harry had arrived in Japan almost instantly in a flash of light. He instantly hid his power signature, not wanting to attract the attention of the devils here just yet. Even with the memories of God helping, he was nowhere near as strong as God was before his death. He needed to practice an dsort of get back into the groove of things.

Turning his mind back on his wayward lamb, he decided that he'd better find Asia fast before something bad happened to her. He wandered about the city for a little while asking people if they had seen Asia. He even conjured up a picture of her using his new powers. So far he'd been met with little success.

Ever since he arrived he had kept practicing with his newfound powers and he had found that wizard magic was like a simply parlour trick to him. He could even change his appearance, regardless of the fact that he was never a Metamorphagus before, but he supposed that came with the territory of being God.

Realizing that he was getting attention, Harry decided to put his new ability to good use. He walked into an alleyway and turned into an eighteen year old version of himself. People were less likely to question a teen walking around town than they were an adult for some reason. Whatever the reason, it helped him right now and so he continued his search.

Eventually he got feeling tugging him towards an old abandoned church and ran toward it as quickly as he could. He made a shotgun appear in his hands and hoped he wasn't too late. Damn his saving people thing.

* * *

The Fallen Angels and Exorcists were all gathered around the machine that would remove the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, from Asia. Raynare simply grinned in anticipation, but was shaken from her thoughts by...gunshots?

Suddenly, the room shook from what sounded like a thunderclap or an explosion. The Exorcists were losing their cool and even Asia was wondering what was going on.

Suddenly the door exploded off of its hinges after being kicked in by a westerner holding a...shotgun? "You know how they say a Church is a house of God?" asked the westerner with a British accent. "Well I have just one thing to say to all of you."

He promptly cocked the shotgun as he stopped hiding his power signature, letting the sole Fallen Angel in the room instantly know who he was.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" yelled Harry as he began to shoot the Stray Exorcists.

Raynare was frightened; hell, most of exorcists were crapping themselves. She knew who she was staring down and knew she didn't have a prayer of a chance. The aura of sheer power and holiness he was putting out was unmistakable. The last time she'd felt it had been before her Fall. She'd never forget this feeling.

To their credit not all of the exorcists ran away in fear, some had attempted to fight but had been blown away by the shotgun which fired bursts of light instead of bullets,. Not that this made it any less lethal to anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the way. Raynare remained paralyzed with fear, hoping beyond hope that He was feeling merciful.

Freed had decided to simply abscond once the man arrived. He may be crazy but he wasn't stupid enough to fight such a clearly overwhelmingly powerful enemy. Whoever it was clearly outmatched everyone here, tossing them around like rag dolls. This guy had to be either a really powerful exorcist with a Sacred Gear or maybe a really high ranking Angel. Either way, Freed was not sticking around to find out and he promptly jumped through a window, smashing it in the process.

When all of her Exorcist subordinates had been dealt with, her fellow Fallen having fled when they felt Harry's power, Harry approached Raynare and she almost ready to wet herself in fear. She could not move nor run away, Raynare's own fear preventing it.

As for Harry, he was about to kill her as well when he paused as he met her eyes. Memories from God entered his mind, memories of creating this very woman out of love and the pain her Fall caused. Looking into her mind now, Harry saw that she had Fallen out of love. Love for a man that would never love her back. He could sense the regret in her spirit and the small part of her that longed to embrace him, her Father, again.

Could he really condemn her for simply making the mistake of loving the wrong person? Sure, she had done terrible things but then so had people like Severus and he'd absolved him in the end, hadn't he?

The part of him that was still Harry felt pity for the little girl before him and so he changed his mind about killing her, if only in memory of who she once was and what she could once more be.

Still, she needed to be punished to drive the lesson home.

"Now as for you," declared Harry in a booming voice. "I strip you of your wings, I punish you to live as one of the humans you've tormented until such time as I deem you worthy of your wings."

With that declaration a burst of pain exploded from Raynare's back as she looked as her precious wings vanished into nothingness. She quickly found herself forced back in her Yuuma disguise once more.

Her Fallen Angel powers were gone as well; no light spears, no super human strength, no nothing. She was nothing more than a normal human girl now. And yet... a part of her felt relieved for some reason. At least this way maybe she can regain redemption?

After dealing with and punishing Raynare, Harry turned to the tied up Asia who was looking at him with wonder and tears in her eyes. "Is it really you, Father? Have you come to answer my prayers?"

Harry's eyes softened as he looked upon the girl who, over all the people in the world, did not deserve to suffer as she had and yet never lost her faith. If everyone in the world were even a tenth as pure as she was, maybe people like Voldemort would never exist.

"Indeed it is, my daughter," and wasn't it weird to call a girl maybe ten years younger than him his daughter! "Despite all you have suffered, all you gone through, you have never lost faith. For that alone, you deserve my personal presence in your rescue."

Asia had been quickly untied and was kneeling before him, looking down humbly. "I-I did only as any good believer would do, Father. I'm nothing special and I-I," tears came to Asia' eyes as she remembered her ex-communication. "I sinned in healing that Devil."

"No," said Harry firmly. "Go-_MY_ faith is based upon _salvation _and _mercy_. To _all_ and not just those who are Christian. In truth, _you_ are perhaps my truest and most faithful follower, above even some of my angels."

Asia was shocked at his words and tried to humbly deny it. "F-Father..."

"And for that," Harry gently kneeled till he was at Asia's level, "I bless you as my True Holy Maiden as I haven't done since Holy Maria herself. May all those who gaze upon you know you walk with my grace and my favor. The one human who can stand as equal to even Archangel Michael himself."

With that, Harry laid a gentle kiss on her brow, infusing her with his holy energies and doing as he said. Now Asia would be capable of miracles beyond just her Sacred Gear as long as she maintained her faith. Her prayers would heavily damage Devils even if they weren't made for them specifically and she would be shielded from everything but the most Dark or powerful of attacks by the Holy Spirit itself.

As for Asia, she felt like crying in joy as she felt her God's Favor descend upon her. It was everything the priests at the church said it was and so much more. She could feel his Love and Mercy cover her like a veil and she knew now that she could walk into Hell itself and He would be with her.

Harry froze as he felt three Devil signatures approaching and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Three Devils approach for some reason. It seems as if my rescue of you has not gone undetected and they wish to take advantage."

Asia looked up in confusion before an idea came to her. "Can you tell me who it that approaches, my Lord?"

Harry wanted to tell her just to call him Harry but decided that would be for another day. "Their names are Kiba Yuuto, Koneko and Issei Hyoudou."

Asia's eyes widened at the name of her friend and she looked up at God in supplication. "My Lord, I know I shouldn't ask but please spare them! Issei is my friend. I know he came only to rescue me and not for anything evil. He may be a Devil but he's a good man!"

Harry looked down at Asia for a moment before sighing and smiling down at her. "Very well, Asia. I shall spare them and they shall not be harmed. However, I will send you somewhere safe while I speak to them. I shall come to you once I'm done." He turned and narrowed his eyes at the shaking Raynare. "As for you. You shall go with her and protect her with your life. Though she does not need it since she is protected by the Holy Spirit, consider this part of your repentance. Understand?"

Raynare nodded her head quickly; terrified he might change his mind and wipe her from existence. Raynare quickly walked and stood beside Asia, knowing that not obeying would mean her destruction.

With that done, Harry waved his hand and Asia and Raynare disappeared, leaving the church empty of everyone save him. Sensing the Devils approaching, a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"I can't hurt them but I never said I wouldn't prank them. Time to let the inner Marauder out."

* * *

He promptly set to work, first by summoning a Cossack and a bible. He wasn't his Fate/StayNight character but he was perfect for what he had in mind.

Issei burst into the church hoping he wasn't too late to rescue Asia. However, any thought of rescue was stopped when he felt his body become wracked with pain. Distantly, he heard a voice with a British accent echo from the front of the church.

"And when He thus had spoken, He cried with a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!' And he that was dead came forth, bound hand and foot with grave clothes, and his face was bound about with a napkin. Jesus said unto them, 'Loose him, and let him go.'" The voice finished reading the bible passage.

The pain stopped and Issei looked up to see the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was an older foreigner around Buchou's age with black hair and green eyes wearing a black cassock with pristine white gloves and a golden cross hanging down from his neck.

"Oh hello there," He greeted cheerfully seemingly only noticing the three devils now. "Are you here for a blessing or to confess your sins perhaps? I'm afraid this church is still undergoing renovations so if you've come for mass you'll have to come back at a later time."

The priest gestured with his arms in a sweeping motion around the church which had pieces of scaffolding in places. "So congregation won't be starting for a week or two yet. But please come then and I'll be glad to serve all of your spiritual needs."

Issei stood up and glared at the priest. "Who are you and where is Asia?" he demanded angrily. "What have you done with her?"

"Ah forgive me. The name that I choose to go by is Kirei Kotomine, but you can call me Father Kotomine," said the priest, introducing himself grandiosely before gaining a thoughtful look. "Asia? Ah yes there was a young lady of that name here but she has since been…'re-located'."

"Where did you take her you bastard?" Issei demanded again.

"Now, now there's no need for such language," admonished Kotomine with a disappointed tone. "Especially in a house of god."

Issei lost his cool and charged at the annoyingly smug priest. "Hand her over right now!" Issei demanded with his fist raised as he closed in on the priest.

"Issei wait," called Kiba hoping Issei would heed him.

"Idiot," said Koneko simply, running after him.

The priest flipped through his bible nonchalantly, apparently not concerned with Issei at all. Eventually, the pawn closed in on Kotomine and his fist traveled on its path to his face and…missed the priest completely.

Issei was stunned, it seemed as though the priest had not moved at all and yet Issei had missed. His fist was still extended past the priest's shoulder.

Kotomine simply gained a dark smirk and put his hand in front of Issei's face. Using his thumb as a base he moved his middle finger back and flicked Issei in the face. But this was no normal flick and Issei was sent speeding into the wall next to Koneko.

The priest then resumed flicking through his bible.

"Issei," called Kiba to his downed comrade and summoned his sword. "HOLY ERASER"

Kiba charged with Koneko at his side. Kotomine remained unconcerned.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was with God in the beginning. Through him all things were made; without him nothing was made that has been made. In him was life, and that life was the light of all mankind. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it," said the priest as he read the bible passage.

Kiba and Koneko collapsed in pain at the holy verse, skidding into a heap on to the smooth stone floor of the church. Even as the priest stopped reading the verse a holy aura began flooding the church. It was unmistakable, Angels were coming and lots of them.

"Koneko do you feel that?" asked Kiba, getting a pained nod from the girl. "Grab Issei and let's get out of here."

Koneko nodded and retreated to the entrance. The holy presence was getting stronger by the second, and they would be neck deep in angels if they didn't leave now. Kiba ran backwards keeping his eyes on the smirking priest.

"Can you not feel it?" Kotomine asked "The presence of God is all around us, he never truly leaves the side of those us that are truly faithful."

Koneko lifted up Issei who protested as she left the church with him.

"No, let me go! What about Asia?!" demanded Issei angrily.

"I'm sorry Issei, but we can't fight Angels, especially not with how many are coming," Kiba explained as the fled the church.

"Do come again if you feel like confessing your sins," came the priests mocking voice as it trailed after them.

* * *

As he watched the Devils retreat Harry couldn't stop laughing. Watching that boy try and charge him then flicking him away was priceless. He also thought his Kotomine impression was rather good.

Harry eventually brought his laughter under control and summoned a few more angels who immediately answered his summons.

"Yes Lord, what is it you require of us?" one of them asked.

"I need a few of you to hold down the fort and get repairs on this church underway, and make sure the church is notified that this place is to have a priest attending to it," ordered Harry clearly. "The Devils have been allowed to run free for too long and it's time to bring them to heel. For now, shore up all of our territories and make sure everything is secure. I have some other business to attend to."

With those orders given Harry opened up a portal left through it.

* * *

Rias Gremory the heiress to the devil house of Gremory was not pleased. Her newest Pawn along with her Knight and Rook had gone charging off to the church to rescue a nun that Issei had befriended.

Apparently they had been expecting Fallen Angels but had been met with a priest or exorcist of some kind. He had completely wiped her pawn out with only a flick of his finger if what she was told was accurate.

Koneko and Kiba didn't get that far as the priest/exorcist had begun reading bible verses which had caused them both too much pain to get close. On top of that, Angels had prepared to enter the church and slay the intruding devils.

Luckily, her Peerage had the sense of mind to retreat and thankfully, weren't pursued. But still the fact that Heaven would send such forces into her territory was troubling. She would have to speak with Sona about it in the morning.

Rias had reprimanded the three and sent them home. Issei's face was heartbreaking but now, more than ever, they could do nothing. With the forces arrayed at the church, she doubted even Sona and her's combined peerage would be able to come out victorious.

"Are you worried about Heavens forces occupying that church?" asked her Queen, Akeno Himejima, sharp as ever.

"Yes, why would they bother to make such a daring move into our territory like this?" wondered Rias aloud. "They haven't been this audacious in centuries so why now?"

"Heaven's finally on the move after all this time huh?" replied Akeno with a touch of worry. "Seems to me like something has happened to make them bold."

"I wonder what that could be though." asked Rias as she looked out of the window "I bet that priest thinks he's really clever."

"You mean Father Kotomine?" wondered Akeno in curiosity. "Is there something that bothers you about him?"

"The name is clearly a fake," replied Rias in exasperation. "It's the name of a fake priest in the Visual novel Fate/Stay Night. Which is a well-known fact, so why use such an obviously fake name and what makes him so valuable that Heaven would be willing to send angels to protect him? It doesn't make sense."

"Well it has always been said that the best hiding place is in plain sight" pointed out Akeno hesitantly. "And this could be Heaven's way of saying 'We've put our people in near your territory, what are you going to do about it'?"

"No, that last theory doesn't much make sense to me. Big Brother always said that Heaven wouldn't want another war but he never did say why," Rias replied shooting the theory down.

"Well what else could it be?" asked Akeno in confusion.

"I don't know, but I want you and the others to be on guard and watch for their next move" ordered Rias sternly. "I'll inform Sona if she doesn't already know."

"Of course president," said Akeno dutifully.

"Oh and Akeno."

"Yes Rias?"

"Watch yourself." warned Rias. "There were many Fallen Angels and stray exorcists in that church before Heaven occupied it and whoever or whatever Heaven sent made them all run like they'd seen the Ouroboros Dragon coming for them in a foul mood."

"So you think the infinite dragon god is behind this little fiasco?" inquired Akeno with an amused smile.

"Of course not," stated Rias in exasperation. "If it was Ouroboros then Issei, Kiba and Koneko would have been vaporized before they could even get close, no we are certainly dealing with something powerful but nowhere near that powerful."

With that the conversation ended and Akeno left the room to carry out her orders leaving Rias staring up at the full moon.

* * *

**AN: Here's my version of chapter 2!**

**Hope you liked the few changes I made to the original. At the moment, the pairing is Harry/Rias but I might change it. It won't be a harem though. Max of two girls. But for now, only Rias.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	3. Kirei Kotomine: Fake Priest

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Don't expect so many updates so fast. It's just that I've been working on this for about a week so I have a lot of chapters backed up. Plus, for now I'm only doing minor changes to Gilgamesh The King of Heroes's version which is called "God's Successor". So updates will be faster until around chapter 7 or so.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Just yesterday, she'd figured out that her best friend, one Harry Potter, had gained some sort of power from the Deathly Hallows. Now he'd vanished and no owls could find him for some reason. She had looked through all sorts of books, many of which were still opened on her desk, and found nothing as to what it could be. The Deathly Hallows were shrouded in mystery though she did find one reference to reincarnation for some reason.

Either way, she needed to get a hold of him fast. Everyone had heard how the rain the day before yesterday had suddenly stopped and become sunny around London, Diagon Alley to be specific. The problem was that everyone agreed to seeing Harry there at the time.

Last night, the clouds in Scotland had cleared up allowing the starry sky to be seen unobscured. The problem was that it was had happened only in Scotland and no strong winds were reported at the time.

Again reports were that Harry was present visiting Hogwarts at the time.

Then, Andromeda had told her that Teddy's cold had simply vanished as if the boy had never had it in the first place. It had happened while Harry was visiting and she swore she saw Harry look at him before Teddy lost his cold.

After that Harry visited the minister and when he left all of Kingsley's paperwork was done. Kingsley hadn't even used magic or any special quills either and Kingsley despite being a great minster hardly ever got his paperwork done.

And of course, who could forget Neville's parents suddenly regaining their sanity? Despite the fact that experts had tried and failed to do the same thing, they had gotten up as if nothing had happened, all sign of Cruciatus damage gone. People were saying it was a miracle and the same experts remained baffled. Once again her distant friend had been present.

And how could she forget his visit to her, where he tapped the laptop she was working on on his way out and suddenly her problem was fixed. The laptop now ran perfectly and to top it all off Hermione knew how to avoid the problem in the future. It had taken a while for Hermione to connect the dots but she eventually came to the conclusion that Harry clearly had a power of some sort.

She had to warn him to leave for his own good before people decided to try and capture him to study his powers. Hermione could only stall for so long before someone else with a few brain cells put two and two together and figured t out. But she was frustrated. Nothing she did could find her wayward best friend and the less said about Ron the better.

"Oh god," screamed Hermione in frustration.

Harry suddenly appeared next to her. "Yes?"

Hermione then let out the world's loudest scream of surprise and Harry was on the receiving end the physical aspect of Hermione's shock.

*SLAP*

Harry rubbed his right cheek which now sported a red handprint on it. Hermione was holding her chest in an attempt to slow down her now racing heart.

"You know," began Harry slowly. "I don't think I deserved that."

"You surprised me," shrieked Hermione before slapping him on the arm again. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot? You're lucky I didn't curse you."

"Well you're the one who called me remember?" replied Harry in complaint.

"No, I didn't. I said 'Oh God'," said Hermione slowly, afraid her friend was drunk or finally gone round the bend.

"Yes hello," Harry waved mockingly. "Here I am."

"Harry I am not in the mood for jokes," growled Hermione. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?"

"It's no joke and I've kind of been pretty far away." It wasn't technically a lie first he was in Heaven for a bit then he was in Japan.

"Harry I will say this once more ok?" said Hermione in her lecture voice. "You Are Not God"

"No I am," insisted Harry. "It's a long and complicated story involving the Hallows which are actually weaker than they were when they were created after use by humans, and me being the reincarnation of God but I'm God, like from the Bible. Ten Commandments, parted the Red Sea, Ten Plagues God."

"Did George slip you something?" asked Hermione really not in the mood games.

"No I can prove it watch this," Harry waved his hand and a bronze statue of Hermione reading a book appeared.

Hermione simply gave him a look of annoyance. "I can do that too genius, it's called magic," Hermione took her wand waved it and a statue of Harry holding a sword appeared next to Harry's statue of her.

"Alright how about this then," With a wave of his hand a small glass of a clear goldish liquid appeared on the desk.

Hermione dipped her finger in it and put it into her mouth tasting it. Her face still had annoyance on it. "Champagne, again I can do that too." Hermione waved her wand and again a glass of champagne appeared and Hermione remained unimpressed.

Harry scratched his head struggled to think of something before a word in one of Hermione books caught his eye. 'Gamp's Law of elemental Transfiguration'" Harry widened his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead.

"That's it!" exclaimed Harry excitedly

"What's it?" asked Hermione, beginning to get bored. "You've decided to give up?"

"Nope try doing this with magic," challenged Harry and suddenly a large slice of a chocolate cake appeared on the desk.

Hermione's eyes instantly locked onto the cake, a glint entered her eyes and she licked her lips. Quick as a viper she grabbed the cake and bit into it chewing a large chunk while glaring at Harry.

"Harry James Potter," She growled after swallowing the piece of cake in her mouth. "You know I have a sugar weakness."

"Do you believe me now?" asked Harry smugly.

"You could have performed some sort of alternate summoning method to get this or maybe it was disillusioned the whole time," said Hermione, attempting to rationalize the blatant disregard for the laws of elemental transfiguration.

Harry sighed to himself it was time to bring out the big guns. "Alright try to explain this." Harry snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, Hermione found herself sitting on something metal and hard.

She opened her eyes without knowing she'd even closed them and saw the Earth below her. She was sitting on a satellite, orbiting the Earth. She did the only thing a rational person would do in her position.

"WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed despite there being a lack of air in space for the sound to travel. "HOW ARE WE UP HERE!?"

"Do you believe me now?" replied Harry with mirth in his eyes.

"YES YES NOW PUT ME BACK, PUT ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Hermione demanded thumping Harry's chest.

Harry complied and snapped his fingers and both of them were back in Hermione's office/workshop.

"Alright," said Hermione after catching her breath. "So let's say for moment that I believe your God. Don't you realize what this means?"

"I can throw a party at the Vatican and no one can stop me?" joked Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a flat look before grabbing hold of a book that was about forty centimetre's thick. She promptly slammed it on to his head before he could defend himself.

Harry rubbed his head. Despite being God that had hurt a lot. He saw the unamused look on Hermione's face and decided to get serious…for now.

"No, do you know how much good you can do with this power?" asked Hermione rhetorically. "But never mind that you have to leave the country."

"Why?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Listen Harry despite the popular belief of some, the Wizarding World is in fact not comprised of morons," explained Hermione calmly, ignoring her friend's look of disbelief. "All these strange things that you've been doing are getting attention and eventually someone will start putting two and two together and when they do, they won't get fish, understand?"

"Right up until fish and then you lost me completely," replied Harry seriously.

"Honestly, listen people will figure out that you have powers and if they find out that you're God, they'll start demanding things from you. Even if you give them what they want, word will spread and society will spiral into chaos and you'll never get a moments peace," explained Hermione with aggravation clear in her voice.

"Oh, well that is bad," realized Harry.

"Gee you think?" responded Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh alright I'll get going, I have something ready in Japan anyways," stated Harry sadly. "But one last thing, what are the laws like on summoning Devils?"

"In the wizarding world it's highly illegal and can earn you the death sentence," replied Hermione easily. "It's been that way for centuries because muggles started saying we got our powers from deals with devils, so it was made illegal everywhere to put a stop those misconceptions. Every ICW country complies with that law even the ones that aren't in ICW have that law and there's only very few countries that aren't ICW. In fact you can count them on one hand."

"Got it Hermione and thanks," said Harry in sad tone while handing Hermione a note. "Goodbye, and this is the town I'm staying in just in case you want to visit. Just go to the church and ask for Father Kotomine."

Hermione took the piece of paper that Harry had given her and thrust it into her pocket.

"Father…" Hermione paused before glaring "Have you been watching Fate/Stay Night again?"

"….no?" said Harry unconvincingly. It probably would have been more convincing if he'd changed out of his Kotomine outfit before coming.

"Harry Potter," growled Hermione in exasperation. "Why are you impersonating a fake priest from an anime slash Visual Novel and why are you dressed like said fake priest?"

"It's a great cover. No one will suspect a thing," defended Harry. "And besides its awesome as was the Visual Novel you said so yourself."

"Yes but that does not mean you should use such a blatant fake name," shrieked Hermione. She loved him but she swore she lost a year of her life every time they spoke.

"It'll be fine. Besides its not like I'm calling myself Gilgamesh, who is awesome by the way," explained Harry with a grin.

"How dare you," said Hermione with an enraged look on her face. "Everyone with half a brain knows that Saber is the best."

"Heretic," accused Harry, pointing a finger at her.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione chucked the book she still had in her hand at him.

Harry vanished, causing the book to slam onto the ground with a heavy thud. Hermione sighed before noticing the figurine of Saber in her battle skirt holding Excalibur in a ready stance sitting on her desk.

"Idiot," She sighed with a smile on her lips.

With her greatest concern out of the way she began clearing her books and notes about Harry away. Soon, she was ready to resume her work, but she left the figurine where it was. A silent memento of her friend turned deity.

* * *

Harry re-appeared in the church and saw that the people from the holy church had arrived. They were being directed by the angels to begin fixing up the place and it looked like it wouldn't be long till it was all fixed up. Harry was sure to maintain his Father Kotomine disguise as one of them approached him.

"Ah you are Kirei Kotomine correct?" asked one of the men nearby who separated from the group.

"Yes that is the name that I choose to go by," replied Harry cheerfully.

"So may I ask what your mission is here that warrants re-opening and renovating an abandoned church?" asked the man curiously.

"I am going to attend the local academy as a student in order to assess the situation and keep an eye on the devil heiresses and their peerages that attend the academy," replied Harry with a smile.

"And you don't need backup?" inquired the man in confusion. "What if you get into trouble?"

"If I get into trouble then our Lord God is all the backup I need," replied Harry with a smirk.

The man was lost for words. He tried to say something but eventually sighed and walked away. When he was out of sight, Harry went into a back room and changed into the Kuoh Academy male's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Well time to meet my new classmates," stated Harry cheerfully. "I'd better walk, I don't want to expose myself on the first day."

With that Harry left the back room and began making his way to the front door but paused just as he was about to open the large double doors.

"Oh that reminds me be sure to prepare a room for two females both close to each other," ordered Harry seriously. "Asia Argento and Yuma Amano will be staying with me and attending Kuoh with me in a couple of days. Just as soon as I make sure it's safe."

"Asia Argento?" One of the men asked in confusion. "You mean the wi-"

The man was cut off by long rapier-like sword embedding itself into the wall next to his head. He had not even seen the young man move. Everyone had stopped working to look at the scene in shock. They were all stunned except for the angels who were unsurprised.

"If you ever call her that word again," said Harry with venom dripping in voice. "It will be the last thing you ever say as an employee of our lord, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir," stuttered the man fearfully.

"Good, now back to work everyone," said Harry cheerfully as the smile returned to his face. He began whistling a cheerful tune as he left the church.

The man in question dropped to floor still in shock. The long rapier remained embedded in the wall. A warning and testament to the young man's strength.

* * *

As Harry arrived, he saw the large school building. It was impressive but Hogwarts was better in his opinion. He had made sure to create fake records and to arrange everything for his 'transfer' to the academy as a new student in the same class as Issei and Kiba's homeroom. He had made sure that when he changed his clothes that he kept his golden cross out for all to see. It was sure to bother the devils and grab their attention.

Harry wanted the devils to know he was there and if they didn't approach him then he had a plan to get their identities during lunch time. He had only stepped onto the campus and had already begun attracting attention from the students as he approached the main gate.

"Who's that guy?"

"Is he foreigner?"

"I didn't know we had a foreign exchange program."

"He's sort of handsome in an exotic way."

"I know way better than the perverted trio."

"Yeah but anyone's better than those three."

"True that's a given."

The mutterings continued even as Harry walked into the building.

(AN: From now on whenever Harry is on school grounds or talking to someone from Kuoh until Rias and her peerage are told his real name I will refer to Harry as Kotomine or Kirei, just a heads up but this will stop when he leaves the grounds)

Kotomine walked up to the principal's secretary and spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Excuse me I am Kirei Kotomine," said Harry, introducing himself politely. "I am new and transferring in as a student in my second year. Do you happen to know where my class is?"

"Yes you are in this class," pointed out the secretary with a slight blush. "Class 2-F."

"Class 2-F, thank you ma'am" Kotomine then proceeded to make his way up the stairs nearby and went up to the next floor passing several students. Including one Kiba Yuuto who glared at him hatefully.

Kotomine simply gave him a smirk in reply. It looked like Kiba was doing his best to restrain himself as Kotomine entered the room and stood by the blackboard as told by the teacher.

The bell finally rang as everyone went to their seats, some students looked at him with curiosity, some mostly boys including Issei and Kiba glared at him. Kirei simply smiled at them which caused some of the female students to blush.

"Now class we have a new student here with us and I want you to make him feel welcome," the Teacher ordered. "He's just transferred from England so he could easily help those of you struggling in Egnlish. Now please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, my name is Kirei Kotomine," Kirei said introducing himself to the class "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me."

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard priest?!" demanded Issei, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk, a bald boy standing up beside him.

"I resent that. I'll have you know that my parents where happily married when I was born," retorted Kirei playfully. "Perhaps you should get your facts straight before making such accusations, Mr Pervert."

Kiba face-palmed at Issei's foolishness. More than a few members of the class laughed at Issei's stupid remark while Issei himself seemed to realize his mistake and blushed.

"Yeah well, we don't need any more pretty boys stealing all the women so go die asshole," demanded the baldly. He was a regular human and not even a threat so Kirei ignored him.

"Matsuda, Issei shut up," roared The Teacher angrily.

She had decided enough was enough and tossed her eraser which smacked both perverts on the head, bouncing on one after the other and causing them to fall back into their seats before it somehow flew back to her hand.

Kirei was impressed; he had nothing to do with that. Apparently the teacher was very skilled with that eraser which was impressive for a normal human.

"Now Mr Kotomine please by Mr. Yuuto," the teacher pointing toward said boy. Kirei nodded his understanding and walked down the aisle toward his assigned seat.

Kotomine took his seat and smiled at Kiba, who simply glared at him more darkly. Having had enough of aggravating Kiba, Kirei focused on the lesson which had now begun.

* * *

It wasn't long before lunch time rolled around and Kirei found himself sitting in the cafeteria. He was currently sitting in a place where he had a decent view of everyone else. So far he had only seen Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Some inquiries had informed him that they were all part of the Occult Research Club, which seemed to be very exclusive in who it let be members regardless of the rule which said that no club may deny people from joining without very good reason.

So a plan formed Kotomine's head to identify the other devils in the academy. He smirked and clasped his hands together, invoked his powers and prayed.

"Oh lord bless this food that you gifted all of us. Amen," prayed Kotomine with a smirk.

The reaction was instantaneous. He had just blessed all the food in the cafeteria and he watched as several people reacted badly, like they were eating spicy food that had just burned their mouths.

Kirei laughed internally. So the devils were the entire student council, Rias Gremory, then again that was fairly obvious considering she was a devil heiress, and Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Kirei made note of all of the devils who seemed to try to sneak glares in his direction.

Kotomine simply replied with a smile which seemed to irritate them more. With his task accomplished Kirei finished his food and put his tray away. But not before he was confronted by Kiba Yuuto who was still sporting a dark glare.

"Ah Mr. Yuuto have you come to confess some sins?" asked Kotomine, receiving an even darker glare in return.

"Rias Gremory would like to meet with you. Now if you please," Kiba growled attempting to keep his anger in but couldn't help putting a hand on Kotomine's shoulder to enforce the order.

Now that ruined his mood. Kirei had been ordered around a lot in his life as Harry Potter and now that he had become God, a mere devil dared to give him orders? He didn't like that, not one bit.

"I do not take orders from you or your President," growled Kirei in return as Kiba quickly withdrew his hand which had been burnt as if it has been dipped in holy water. "So you may inform her that I will meet with her when school has ended and not a second sooner, understand?"

Kiba gulped. Normally he would be more confrontational, because as far his senses told him, Kirei Kotomine was a normal human. Therefore he was not much of a threat. Yet his instincts were screaming at him to leave, to be anywhere but here. It made no sense to him and it was confusing him.

So he decided that now would be a good time to inform Rias about Kotomine. So he decided to run, fast.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine had gone into a bathroom and changed his clothing after school had ended and everyone was going home. Now he was wearing a red long overcoat with a charcoal suit and black riding boots.

With this in place, Kotomine proceeded to leave the bathroom and found his way out of the main building. A student was kind enough to direct him to the old school building, which was where the Occult Research club was based.

He opened the main door and walked into a luxurious room. All of the Occult Research Club members were present. Akeno was standing by Rias who was sitting in an armchair, Issei was sitting next to Kiba on the couch and both were glaring at him. Meanwhile, Koneko gave him a look that was clearly trying to assess him.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," said Rias politely though there was undertone of irritation of being forced to wait so long. "Now can I ask what the Church is doing in my territory?"

"You may," replied Kirei with a smirk as he sat in the empty armchair and leaned back, completely unconcerned. He could tell his seeming unconcern despite being surrounded unnerved them and he smirked wider.

There was a beat of silence before Rias sighed. "What is the Church doing in my territory?"

"None of your business," responded Kirei easily.

"Oh and why not?" asked Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's simply not the business of devils what we in the service of the lord, do on a world that is ours to begin with," retorted Kirei easily.

"It takes some nerve to speak like that to me," replied Rias with an annoyed tone. "Don't you know what family I am from?"

"I do," countered Kirei in a bored tone. "I simply don't care, because neither you nor your peerage is any threat to me whatsoever."

"That's a very bold statement to make." Rias narrowed her eyes as she took in his relaxed demeanor. "Perhaps you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Again I could care less about devils or how you rank yourselves," said Kirei sharply. "To be perfectly honest with you, I suggest you simply stay out my business. I am here to assess the situation. After all, do you honestly think that our side would let the Red Dragon Emperor go to your side without keeping an eye on him?"

"I see, so you're here because your side is worried," said Rias smugly.

"Worried? You're funny, Rias Gremory," Kirei chuckled condescendingly. "Not one of you in this room even rates a major threat right now, if ever. If we wanted we could simply assassinate your pawn and track down the Boosted Gears next host and take them to our side. It's that simple."

The atmosphere in the room became far more tense at the threat. Kiba looked ready to leap into action.

"Is that a threat against a member of my peerage?"

"No, it's a simple fact," replied Kirei in boredom. "Our side is in a much stronger position now, and frankly you would be wise to not underestimate us. We've already found a way to begin bolstering our numbers. I take it you've heard about Gods instruments the so called Deathly Hallows correct?"

"Of course every devil worth their salt has," replied Rias warily. "The wand that God used enabled him to cast his miracles effortlessly, was said to bolster ones power by an order huge magnitude. Legend has it that a low class devil could become as powerful as a high class devil with it. We've sought after it for centuries but it along with the cloak and stone that was said to be able to call back the souls of the deceased no matter where they were, were all said to be lost in the human world and had their power weakened by human use."

"That is correct," said Kotomine calmly. "Except all three are now in our possession and they are back to their original strength."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Rias with a glare as she tried not to show how shook up the news made her. "What does your side possibly gain by showing your hand to us?"

"Who can say?" Kotomine shrugged. "Maybe it's simply the will of God. Well this has been fascinating, let's talk again shall we."

With that Kotomine stood up to leave.

"By the way you sort of look like Archer from Fate/Stay Night with that coat," said Rias with a calmer tone. "He is the best character from that series so I can't fault your taste."

Kotomine froze up at this and turned around shooting Rias a dark glare.

"How dare you?" growled Kotomine, surprising them. "Any mongrel with half a brain knows that Gilgamesh is clearly superior to that white haired emo bitch."

"What?!" shrieked Rias, standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. "Archer is clearly superior to that pompous windbag. Unlimited Blade Works defeats the Gate of Babylon every time."

"Maybe but Ea defeats all and nothing can stand against it," Kotomine argued back.

"Heretic"

"Mongrel"

"Moron"

"Dumbass"

"King wannabe"

"Rabid fan-girl"

Rias' peerage didn't know how to react to their president quickly loosing her composure. Well most of them didn't. Akeno found it to be quite amusing. Sparks could be seen flying from Rias and Kirei's eyes.

"We'll finish this another day Gremory," stated Kotomine. "I will prove that Gilgamesh is superior to your pathetic Archer."

"Not if I prove that Archer is far greater than that pompous king you worship," Rias snapped back. "And Kirei Kotomine real original alias genius."

Kotomine left through the door but not before muttering.

"It is on Gremory. It's on like Chinatown."

* * *

Kotomine (Harry) had snuck into the Occult Research Clubs club room. It was much later on in the day (more like very early the next day but same difference) after his meeting with Rias and her Peerage and said Peerage were currently out. However, Rias was currently asleep in the second floor. A minor hitch but not one he couldn't overcome with well-placed Silencing Charms. With the coast clear, he put his plan into action. He found his target and began to sing.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Evil Pieces, dododododo,"  
Kotomine proceeded to open the window

"Here they are, all sitting in a row, doo doo doo,  
Bishop, Knight, All as big as my Thumb!"

Kotomine began tossing all of Rias remaining Evil pieces extremely far across into the distance, while being sure to replace them with a 'special present' for the Gremory heiress.

"I give them a toss,  
A town across,  
That's how Kotomine wins, bye-bye!"

Kotomine proceeded to fly extremely fast out of the window and into the distance.

* * *

Rias woke up the next morning with a yawn and quickly took a shower. She had spent all night angrily playing Fate/StayNight, being extra vicious in all her battles against Gilgamesh. Once she got dressed, she wandered into the living room where her Evil Pieces resided. Her and her Peerage always met up there every morning before going to school in case she needed to give order. She looked around and froze at what she saw but not before letting out a squawk of surprise. Her peerage suddenly came in, startled by the loud noise.

"What's wrong Rias?" asked Akeno, before seeing what Rias had and began trying to suppress giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba before seeing the sight and not sure what to make of it.

Issei and Koneko had no comments either.

There, where Rias evil pieces should be, were instead miniature statues of Gilgamesh. In the Bishop's place was Gilgamesh reading a book. In the Rook's place was Gilgamesh standing atop a castle looking outwards. In the Knight's place was Gilgamesh with a sword in a ready stance.

"This means war Kotomine," declared Rias angrily.

Akeno lost all control and fell onto the floor laughing.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 3!**

**Yes, Harry was being childish but hey, he's God. He can do whatever the F*** he wants and he'll take advantage of that for all it's worth. What happens when an abused kid is given ultimate power? Yeah, Creator be with us all. Lol.  
**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	4. The Power of God used responsibly

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: This is the last of my pre-written chapters and I'm currently writing chapter 5. It'll probably come out soon since I'm in the flow right now but no promises. I wanna write this without pressure. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed since Harry's meeting Rias and her peerage. Since then, they had become very wary of him and for good reason. Harry hadn't exactly been sensitive to the feelings of that pawn Issei. Normally he would have just told Issei that Asia was safe. Instead he whad been cryptic and generally a dick and while he did think the Kotomine impression was funny, perhaps he should have been more humane in his interactions with them.

To make things worse, in the meeting he'd threatened to simply have Issei assassinated. That was completely out of character for him and after he'd pranked Rias by replacing her Evil pieces, he began to realize that something was wrong. So he used his powers and searched inside himself.

It didn't take long before he realized the problem: God's emotions.

Well, technically his past life's emotions. When God died at the end of the Great War, he'd had a lot of resentment towards Devils and Fallen Angels and it was still very strong. Now those emotions had returned along with his memories and were beginning to bleed into Harry's current actions, hence his earlier threats.

Therefore, Harry sought to solve the problem as best he could. He couldn't just rid himself of his emotions like flipping a switch. They were a part of him and trying to do so would only make him more unbalanced.

Luckily, Harry had already dealt with something similar after the war against Voldemort. He had gone to a Squib psychologist to help him deal with his emotions from the war and even learned Occlumency to help sort it all out. He employed Occlumency now to help him deal with the emotions from his previous life by understanding the reasons behind it.

He started to understand that the reason God hated the Devils so much was not because of what they were but because of the effect they had on humans. They encouraged vice, hatred and desire, uncaring as to the effect it had on humanity as a whole. Harry absently wondered how many psychopaths or serial killers were created by devils fulfilling people's desires again and again until the person felt entitled to whatever they wanted.

The Fallen Angels were similar, giving humanity knowledge of things before they were ready for it, messing with humanity's natural growth. Worse yet was that by giving them such knowledge too early, war and death were the inevitable result. A good example was when Azazel gave them knowledge of weapons of war to aid in their hunting. He meant well but by giving them knowledge without the _wisdom_ to use it, he unintentionally damaged their growth.

Even today, humans tended to rush forward, learning things without really thinking of the consequences or repercussions of what they learn. The atomic theory is a very good example which led to the creation of the atom bomb. A weapon that was created and used before they were wise enough to understand the dangers behind it.

God/Harry had gone to war with them for this very reason. If they hadn't insisted on continuing to interfere in humanity's development, he would have left them alone. Yet they had and eventually, he could no longer stand aside and let it happen.

And in his absence, things had become even worse. Not only were the new Four Great Satans even stronger, but they had even created the Evil Piece System, something that was even worse than simply fulfilling contracts. They turned normal humans into devils, which was bad enough if they did it without that human's consent. However, what was worse was that they tended to hunt Sacred Gear holders to turn.

Sacred Gears had been his creation made out of a portion of his own essence. He had seen the devastation the War was causing and decided to create something for humanity to defend itself in case the worse happened. The Sacred Gear holders were meant to not only defend humanity from the deprivations of supernatural beings (gods included) but also to help guide humanity to a better future.

Yet here were the devils, poaching the Sacred Gear holders for no better reason than to satisfy their vanity and pride. They could easily repopulate their species with any old human off the street, heck even beautiful men and women, but that was not enough for their pride. No, they had to pick the best of humanity for their own selfish gain.

However, Harry knew he and Heaven were in a bad position at the moment. Even with the System giving the Angels the upper hand, this was easily negated by the existence of Fallen Angels. And with Devils in possession of Sacred Gear holders, much less Longinus like the Boosted Gear, they had a good chance of actually killing him if it came to it.

No, he would have to tip the scales further in his favor. He didn't want another War and sincerely wished for peace, especially since he had seen that the Devils had changed in the intervening years since his death. Maybe it was the inclusion of former humans in their ranks or maybe it was going to happen anyway, but devils had become more, dare he say it, humane in the past two centuries.

Regardless of this, if peace was going to occur, it would be on his terms. Heaven could not be the weaker Faction but the one calling the shots. Both Harry and God had their pride and neither would bend to the whims of anyone, much less Devils who are clearly in the wrong. He had already taken certain steps to ensure they would be in a much stronger position.

Telling Rias, and consequently her brother Sizechs Lucifer, about the Deathly Hallows was meant as a way to distract them as to what he was truly doing. The first thing he did was close the Gates of Heaven forbidding any Angel from going down to Earth or even communicating with Earth until he said so. This was to stop any rumors of his return from leaking while he built up their forces. Then, he created ten thousand new Angels.

It had taken a lot out of him and he'd had to miss school that day but it was worth it. They were even now being trained by their brethren in their powers. During the War, new Angels were basically thrown to the wolves, much to his shame, without instruction. Raynare had been one such and would have died if Azazel, of all people, hadn't saved her. It was probably that that caused her to fall in love with him and later Fall.

Unfortunately, none of the new Angels were above six wings at the moment, much less a Seraph or Archangel. He had managed to empower his Seraph even further after assuring their loyalty and they were now all twelve-winged much like Michael. Michael was still much stronger as their leader but now any of them could defeat a Satan and Michael could probably go toe to toe with a superdevil if necessary.

However, that was just the beginning. Harry had then changed the System to account for the existence of the Evil Piece System. Now, any Sacred Gear or Holy Sword wielder that was resurrected as a devil lost their Sacred Gear/Holy Sword. In the latter's case especially, he did not want them in the hands of devils. The Holy Swords were his own personal creations to help human exorcists stand a chance against more powerful devils. They had no place in the hands of devils.

He was also thinking of creating more Sacred Gears and Holy Swords based on some anime he'd seen. It would awesome to create Holy Swords similar to the zanpakuto from Bleach. Maybe make it so "releasing" the sword empowered their bodies much like Ichigo's Bankai?

Those were thoughts for another time but for now, Harry was sure that no more Sacred Gear holders would fall into devil hands. It was bad enough that Boosted Gear wielder, one of the few Gears capable of killing him at his current level, was now a devil while Divine Dividing, it's opposite and counterpart, was in line with the Fallen. He didn't even know where the other Longinus were which set him on edge.

Rias had been right in a way. The fact that so many Sacred Gears capable of killing him were unaccounted for did worry him. Harry may not like the fact that he's now God and therefore responsible for billions of people, but he didn't want to die. And as he was now, he was very vulnerable.

He may have the memories of being God, but not the skills. He was trying to fix that by sparring with his Seraph but while he was learning quickly, he had still to beat even Gabriel, the most non-aggressive of his Seraph. Still, he should be up to his previous skill within the month if he continued to relearn everything at his current rate. By then, his plans should have taken root and he would reveal his return to the world.

All of this would be unneeded if he could access all 100% of his power. A god's power came from his believers and the more followers, the more powerful said god was. Harry himself was the god of Christianity, Judaism, and all their various branches and denominations. In total, Harry called on the belief of almost 95% of the world's religions, empowering him far more than any other pantheon.

God of Gods.

That was the title the other pantheons had given him. At his prime, only Great Red surpassed him and that only because his power was limitless while Harry's was not. He had been powerful enough to even seal away 666 (Trihexa) alone, albeit using thousands upon thousands of seals. Yet his power had caused the other pantheons fear, especially when he released his people from the Egyptians so easily, the dominating religion of the region at the time. Their fear had reached such a level that they threatened to sponsor the Devils and Fallen Angels against him out of fear.

The reason he couldn't create Archangels just yet was because he was still not at 100%. Before the War, he'd had to seal Trihexa away using thousands upon thousands of seals. The effort had drained him of the majority of his power. Worse yet, the other Pantheons saw his weakness and looked to take advantage of it (with the exception of Asgard and the Amatsu-Kami). To prevent this, he signed a treaty with the other Pantheons that bound him at his current level of power, about equal to a normal chieftain god. This eventually led to his death at the hands of the Four Great Satans due to his exhausted state though he at least took them down with him.

The energy he'd used never returned thanks to him signing the treaty with the other Pantheons soon after sealing away Trihexa. To prevent them from joining the the Devils and Fallen Angels to kill him in his weakened state, he'd signed the treaty binding him to his current level of power at the time unless certain conditions were met. In return, the Pantheons were bound to not interfere with the his "territory" and all those who fell under his religion.

It had been a hard decision but in the end, he would rather have died against the Satans knowing humanity would no longer fall under the cruel rule of people like the Egyptian gods or Greeks than risk the other Pantheons interfering and bringing even more devastation due to the war between them. His best friend, Odin, and his girlfriend at the time, Amaterasu, would have no doubt aided him but that would only have brought war to their people. Something he did not wish at all.

It had been soon after the treaty's signing that the Great War had broken out, Lucifer and the Satans believing they could win now that he was weakened. Of course, they had been wrong and Heaven would have won the war in the end. After all, how can one win against a neverending army that had the elemental advantage? However, he had gotten cocky and faced all Four Satans at once, wanting to finish it. His arrogance became his undoing and he would have died for good if he hadn't created his reincarnation and Hallows plan as a fallback before the War started.

If Harry had his full power as the God of Gods, then he wouldn't need all this subterfuge to maintain Heaven's superiority. Heck, if he had his full power then not even all the Longinus, Fallen Angels and Ultimate-class devils combined could give him so much as a bruise, much less kill him.

But he didn't and so he was forced to do all this to boost Heaven's position. By the time any of the other Factions found out what he was doing then Heaven would be in the strongest position instead of the Underworld.

Either way, Harry was very busy as he took his responsibilities seriously. His office in the back of the church was cluttered with thousands of papers filled with ideas strewn about. One wall had a large board with papers attached with the more viable ideas with lines interconnecting a few where some ideas overlapped.

However, by far the worst time-consumer of all was the laptop. Harry had gotten the idea from the movie "Bruce Almighty", where he'd connected the incoming prayers to an e-mail's inbox. Every single night after school, since he didn't need to sleep, he would sit down and read and answer all the prayers. There were never less than millions at a time and more incoming every second. Luckily, most prayers were either giving thanks or asking for something stupid so he could either skip them or ignore them. However, once in a while he got a prayer from someone in need of real help and he either sent an Angel to help indirectly or went himself, more the former than the latter.

Harry never really understood how much worse other people had it compared to him but he must have been alerted to over a thousand incidences of child abuse in the first night alone. Luckily, all he had to do in most cases was have police get a 'hunch' and investigate to help the child in question. Police had mysteriously gotten much more competent in the last week, that was for sure.

Harry was currently using the time before going to school to create another Sacred Gear. He was concentrating on the final phase which was giving it physical form when the doors opened and Raynare walked in followed by a happy and excited Asia. Today both would be going to school with him after some asking (read, begging) on Asia's part. He also saw it as a way for Raynare to redeem herself by not only learning to be a normal person by going to school but also protecting Asia.

Both girls paused and their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Between Harry's hands a globe of pulsing yellow light similar to lightning was taking form. The globe seemed to have the consistency of jello as Harry molded it for his purposes. There was a flash of light and in Harry's hands was a small badge with the lightning symbol on it. Harry inspected his work for a moment before nodding and placing it in his Treasure Room. He had made his Treasure Room to hold all his newly-created Sacred Gears and Holy Swords until he was ready to release them into the world. In honor of his favorite anime character, he made it so it appeared behind him much like the Gate of Babylon, with ripples of gold appearing whenever he tossed something in or took something out.

He felt like such a badass. Maybe he should look into making an armor similar to Gilgamesh to complete the look? He could even start calling people mongrels and everything! Or maybe create his own sword similar to Ea? Every other chieftain god had some weapon to symbolize them. Heck, even his best friend Odin had his spear, Gungnir. He wanted something too, dammit!

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of something dropping. He looked up to see it had been Raynare who had dropped her bookbag in shock while beside her, Asia was on her knees, praying in reverence for some reason.

"Y-You're really Him," whispered Raynare in shock. "I had my doubts but you're really my fa- I mean, God."

Harry felt the longing in Raynare as she accepted that he was indeed her father and he smiled at her. "Yep, I'm your daddy." Harry put on a puppy dog look and stretched out his hands to her. "Aren't you going to give your Papa a hug?"

Raynare blushed and scowled at his words even as Harry felt her joy at them. "S-Shut up! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Harry's bottom lip quivered as he pretended to be about to cry. "But I want to hug my cute little Ray-chan. I never got to pamper you before because of the War and I want to do it now!"

Raynare blushed even further and visibly fought from doing what she secretly wanted and getting a hug from her father. "S-Shut up! You're embarrassing! Plus, I'm a Fallen! How can you love me after that!?"

"So?" shrugged Harry easily, dropping the over-dramatics. "Just because you all Fell doesn't mean I stopped loving you. In fact, my love for you made the betrayal hurt all the more which is why I was aggressive against you. You hurt me and I lashed out but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Each and every one of you were my children and meant the world to me. Even you, my precious little Ray-chan."

Raynare blushed and fought back a smile at his words. A warmth had filled her chest at hearing that from her father, the first time she'd ever heard such loving words from anyone, really. The fact it came from her father, someone so powerful and wise, made it all the better.

Wanting to change the subject, Raynare turned to what she and Asia had seen when they entered. "A-Anyway, what was that you made when we entered? It looked and felt sort of like a Sacred Gear."

"That's because it was," confirmed Harry easily. "I've noticed that Devils have been basically poaching the Sacred Gear holders by turning them into devils so I've been making more. I've also changed the System so that if someone with a Sacred Gear is turned into a devil then they would lose said Sacred Gear. I can't do much about the ones they currently have, not without killing them anyway, but they'll no longer gain any more Sacred Gears holders."

"Aren't you worried about the ones they have?" asked Raynare in worry. "You told me that that idiot Issei has the Boosted Gear which is supposedly capable of killing you. Shouldn't you do something about that before he gets strong enough to kill you?"

"I-Issei," said Asia meekly. "Issei wouldn't do that. He's a nice person. He wouldn't hurt you, Father."

Harry smiled softly at Asia after sending Raynare a warning look when he saw her about to say something scathing. "Maybe but either way, I've taken steps to make sure it doesn't happen. Anyway." Harry clapped his hands and used his powers to change his clothing to the Kuoh Academy clothing. "Time for school. But first..."

Harry walked toward Raynare and laid a hand on her head. Raynare felt a rush of energy and a pair of gray wings erupted from her back. Raynare marveled at them before turning to Harry with a look of confusion.

"Consider yourself on probation," said Harry seriously. "I'm giving you these powers so you can defend Asia in case anything happens with the devils. If you prove yourself then they'll not only become permanent but even white if you so desire."

Rayanre's eyes widened at his words and she looked down, conflicted. "I..."

Harry laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smile reassuringly. "Think about it and remember that no matter what, I'll always love you, my daughter."

Raynare blushed and quickly changed the subject once more. "Anyway! What are your plans now that you're being active again?"

"I plan to make peace between the three factions," replied Harry, feeling the power he used to create the Sacred Gear returning. "But first I need to get Heaven back to full strength and then I'll deal with the other two factions. I'm pretty sure none of them wants war and with the war mongers pretty much gone, peace is quite viable. It just requires someone to make the first step."

"Even with it viable that doesn't mean that the Devils or Fallen Angels are going to give peace for nothing," pointed out Raynare cynically. "Devils especially are very selfish and are going to want something in return."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "I have a feeling that a great opportunity will present itself to take care of the devils soon enough. Azazel, if I'm right, should be easy enough to deal with. According to my memories, besides being a pervert, he always was the inquisitive type, so I'm pretty there's something I can offer that will placate him and he's pretty peaceful too so that helps."

"If you say so," Raynare responded with a sigh. "But the Devils have been on top for over a century now. I doubt they'll agree to a peace where they don't end up with the superior position."

"Well, their superiority has come to an end," said Harry firmly. "By the time I'm done it'll be Heaven who'll hold the superior position. I won't allow them to do as they please any longer. It's time to bring them to heel."

Both Asia and Raynare felt bolstered by his words, not only because of the strength behind them but because of the conviction. Perhaps things would change for the better now.

"Oh and don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you," warned Harry seriously. "I truly wish to welcome you back home but if you abuse this chance then you won't get another." Harry's eyes shone white for a second. "And I'll punish you... _personally._"

"I understand perfectly," assured Rayanre with a gulp of fear.

"Good, I've prepared Asia's records for school. I just need an alias for you," stated Harry as he summoned the papers into his hands.

"Put me down as Yuuma Amano," said Raynare with a sigh. She was not looking forward to seeing that pervert Issei again, especially considering their last encounter. "It's the name I always use whenever I enter the human world."

"Don't worry," said Harry reassuringly as he saw her worry about meeting the Devils again. "The Devils won't try anything during the day and they don't have the balls to attack this place. So you're going to be fine"

"I'm not so sure of that," mumbled Raynare, mostly to herself.

"I said you'll be fine," said Harry firmly. "You're under my protection so if they try anything then they'll have to go through me." He smiled and winked at her. "I won't let anyone hurt my cute little Ray-chan."

Raynare blushed at that and pushed him away, desperately trying to hide her red cheeks. "W-Whatever, stupid! Let's just go!"

Harry snickered as he confirmed his hypothesis. His cute little Raynare was a tsundere! Oh, he was going to have so much fun with her.

Turning to a confused Asia, Harry smiled. "Let's go to school then, Asia. I'm sure you'll love it."

As they left and Harry made Raynare's transfer papers, he made a mental note to ask about whether she knew anyone named Luna. It couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?

* * *

The group had made good time and Harry, or Kirei Kotomine as he was known at school, was standing outside the gate with Raynare also known as Yuma Amano and Asia Argento all in their respective uniforms.

"So this is school. It's so big," remarked Asia in wonder, having never so much as seen a school before.

"Meh, its ok, I suppose," said Raynare with a sigh. "I just wish I didn't have to come back to school... _again_."

"You had to go to school a lot before?" asked Kirei in amusement.

"You have no idea," mumbled Raynare lowly. "Though this would be the first time I go to a school where devils who want to kill me attend."

"Oh relax," said Kirei cheerfully. "Nothing will happen to you. None of the devils will dare attack you in public with so many witnesses."

"Maybe not the others but I don't think Issei will care much for consequences when he sees me with Asia," responded Raynare dryly. "He'll probably attack first and ask questions never."

"Look you're a female right?" said Kotomine with a sigh. "Use that to your advantage and make sure you and Asia stay with the crowds. You'll be fine."

"And what will you be doing?" inquired Raynare with a raised eyebrow.

"I will be continuing my prank war with my arch rival Rias," explained Kirei seriously. "I have to be on guard for her revenge prank because I got her yesterday with a stampede of goats."

"Goats?" asked Raynare in confusion. "How on earth would you even...You know what?" Rayanre shook her head as if shaking an image from her head. "I don't even want to know. Just please don't get me involved in this."

The bell rang signaling everyone to get to class.

"Come on, its class time and you two are in the same class as me," said Kotomine cheerfully.

"And just how do you know-?" Raynare was cut off as a thought came into her head and she mentally face palmed. "Oh, God, right," deadpanned Raynare dryly. "You know everything."

"That and I just read the teachers' minds," explained Kirei easily before turning serious. "Oh and remember both of you, no revealing my true identity. I am Kirei Kotomine as far as everyone here is concerned, even the devils have no idea of my true identity and let's keep it that way for now, understood?"

"Yes sir," said Asia and Raynare in stereo although Raynare sounded less enthusiastic than Asia did.

* * *

As expected Issei was not happy to see his ex-girlfriend Yuuma that only he and his devil companions remembered. While he was happy to know that Asia was safe and sound, he was not happy that she was hanging around his murderous ex-girlfriend. So to try and keep her safe, he was quick to confront the two at lunch time.

"What do you think you're doing with Asia?" demanded Issei of the Fallen Angel turned bodyguard.

"Hello to you too darling," greeted Raynare sarcastically. "How have you been? Missed me?"

"Do you two know each other?" asked Asia in confusion.

"Yeah she's the reason I became a devil in the first place," explained Issei angrily as the memory of the night Raynare killed him came through his mind.

"Well that's all in the past now dear," said Raynare with a grin now emulating Yuuma's voice. "I've been told to keep this nun safe so that's what I'm going to do." Rayanre narrowed her hands at her "ex-boyfriend". "So hands off, pervert."

"I won't let you hurt her, you evil bitch," said Issei with a growl, taking a step towards Raynare.

"Not so fast darling," warned Raynare seriously. "If you take one more step I swear I'll scream rape and you'll find yourself neck deep in sexual harassment and assault charges." She smiled evilly at her ex. "When that happens you'll be sent to prison where I'm sure you'll lose your virginity... though probably not the virginity you were aiming for."

Turning pale white at the mental image, Issei quickly denied it. "But I haven't even-"

"That's right you haven't yet," agreed Raynare easily. "And even if you don't, who do you think this crowd of people will be more inclined to believe: me, the sweet, innocent new girl, or you, the well-known pervert?"

Issei froze and looked around. Several girls in the crowd and even some guys were giving him unhappy looks. Some of the guys looked ready to pounce; even some of the kendo club had their shinai ready should he make a wrong move.

"That my darling is what we in the biz call checkmate," said Raynare smugly.

This was when Asia had had enough.

"Come on, stop it," yelled Asia with surprising assertiveness. "I don't know what happened but Yuuma is my friend and without her you and I wouldn't have even met Issei. She called me here originally and gave me a place to live. So can't you at least accept her as my friend? I'm not asking you to be friends with her but are you going to let something that happened and wound up giving you a new life make you abandon our friendship?"

Issei thought for a few seconds. On one hand Raynare had killed him and the memory of that night still haunted him sometimes. On the other, Asia was right. Without Raynare he and Asia would never have met and become friends. So after thinking it through, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright Asia," said Issei slowly. "I'm not going to forgive Yuuma, but I won't let her come between our friendship ok?"

"I'm glad," said Asia happily "I knew you'd see it my way."

Issei noted that for moment Raynare looked slightly unhappy but the expression was gone as quick as it came. So knowing that Asia was safe he walked away to find Kiba and tell him the [good?] news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirei Kotomine was opening his locker and he swiftly stepped aside, dodging a spring loaded boxing glove.

"Really Rias the old boxing glove in the locker trick?" said Kirei with a disappointed sigh. "That's a really old one. I thought you could do better than th-"

Kirei was interrupted as he pulled on the glove to remove it only to be covered neon green paint. He stood stunned for a moment before using his powers to remove the paint. Luckily no one was around to see his short demonstration of power.

_'Very good Rias,'_ thought Kirei through narrowed eyes._ 'I'll have to think of a good one in revenge for this.'_

Kotomine paused his thinking as he heard voices coming from the student council room. He swore he heard the name Kotomine mentioned so he withdrew his invisibility cloak from his pocket. One of the perks with being God was that his pockets were bigger on the inside without having to use magic, which could be detected.

He then put the cloak over himself and felt the world change around him. At full power, the cloak had the ability to phase the user out of the current dimension making them unable to be detected by the five main senses, magic and even allowing them to pass through solid objects. But years of use by humans weakened this to mere invisibility.

Harry, however, had taken the time to re-charge the power of the cloak restoring it to its full glory. Maybe now that the Hallows had served their purpose he could turn them into pseudo-Sacred Gears? After all, he didn't need the cloak to do what he was currently doing although doing it himself would attract attention due to the powers he let out. He'd think about it later.

For now, he phased through the wall and entered the student council room where Sona seemed to be speaking with her peerage. Standing near the back to get a good view on everyone, he listened in on Sona Sitri and her peerage. Unsurprisingly, he was the topic of discussion.

"About Kirei Kotomine, have we discovered anything about him besides what Rias told us?" asked Sona seriously.

"No ma'am," said Genshirou Saji. "We've been so far unable to discover anything other than that he lives at the previously abandoned church along with the Fallen Angel Yuma Amano a.k.a Raynare and the stray nun Asia Argento who wields the Sacred gear Twilight Healing."

"So a Fallen Angel and a stray nun," mused Sona thoughtfully. "Any possibility that he's affiliated with the Fallen Angels?"

"No president." It was Tsubaki that spoke up this time. "When Kotomine first came to town he was seen storming the church by some of our familiars with only a shotgun. Shortly afterwards, the stray exorcists in the church were seen fleeing. Among them was one Freed Sellzen, who is well known for his capacity for violence no matter what the odds. It would take something very powerful to make him flee."

"And yet all of our senses say that Kotomine is nothing more than a mere human," replied Sona with a confused look. "He's so weak that- Bulla blah, bulla blabity bulla bla!"

Everyone eyes widened at their president suddenly uttering gibberish. Sona didn't look pleased either while Kotomine simply held in snickers as he continued to mess with Sona.

"Blabity blab bulla blah," Sona was unable to get anything understandable out as she continued to try and speak. "Kaa kaa poo poo. PEE PEE!"

The student council didn't know what to make of it and most tried to keep grins off of their faces for fear of their president's wrath. It didn't work very well as two were obviously giggling under their breaths.

"Ahem," Sona cleared her throat and glared, daring her peerage to say anything before trying to ignore what just happened and continuing. "Judging by his accent I'd say he's from Britain and my tiny little nipples are from France."

The student council looked mortified, while Saji looked like he was seconds away from a nosebleed. Sona tried to regain her dignity and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Alright so in conclusion-" Sona was cut off once again as Kirei placed his hand under his armpit and began doing armpit farts which came from Sona in the form of real ones.

"Ffffppbbttbbbt." Sona went red unable to hide her embarrassment anymore . "prrrt! prrrrrrrvt! THPPTPHTPHPHHPH!

The last one lifted up Sona's skirt, revealing her black panties causing the sole male member of her peerage to get a nosebleed, much to her displeasure. She was quick to demonstrate said displeasure on Saji in form of gratuitous violence. The females however could help themselves and burst out laughing at their stoic presidents' rage and embarrassment.

With the student council president sufficiently embarrassed, Kotomine stealthily left the room and went down the corridor before taking the cloak off and stuffing it in his pocket. He laughed to himself before checking the clock.

"Hmm its home time," observed Kotomine calmly. "I think I'll pay Rias a visit. Without her knowledge of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

* * *

Rias Gremory was staring down Riser Phenex, her unwanted fiancé who had come to try and force her back to the underworld and into marrying her. She hated the fact that her parents were forcing her to marry this asshole and even it meant dishonoring her family then by the Maou she would do it to escape this contract! Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew throughout the room dissipating Risers hot aura which had filled the room after he threatened to kill her peerage.

Akeno asked what everyone else was thinking. "Say were those windows open before?"

Akeno was correct, as two previously unopened windows had seemingly opened by themselves. Thinking back to the past week, only one person could have done this with only a single reason but she was too late. As she opened her mouth to shout a warning at the group, through the windows came a barrage of...pies?

Yes, pies of every flavor came pouring through the window and missed Rias and her peerage, as well as Grayfia, entirely. Instead they began pelting Riser and his entire peerage, ruining their clothing completely. Cream, chocolate, apple, blueberry, cherry and many other flavors covered the arrogant phoenix and his peerage head to toe.

Within moments the barrage ended and a paper plane flew in one of the windows to be caught by Akeno. She unfolded it and read out the message that was written on it.

_'Dear Rias, I hope you enjoyed my Gate of Piebylon. _

_Love, Kotomine _

_P.S. This message will become a duck in three seconds.'_

After three seconds, the piece of paper did indeed become a duck, to be specific a Rouen duck. Rias couldn't help it and soon she was holding her stomach laughing as was the rest of her peerage. Even Grayfia was struggling to hold back the smile on her face.

"QUACK!" sounded out the duck indignantly. It promptly flew out of Akeno's hand and over to Riser who had just finished removing the pie from his upper body. It landed on his head and decided to take a dump on his head.

Riser responded by attempting to incinerate the duck. This only caused it to multiply into fifteen ducks which all began taking craps over Risers Peerage, much to their disgust and frustration.

Rias peerage was in stiches but Rias herself had managed to get herself under control. The source of her constant frustration and rival this past week had just inadvertently provided her with a small avenue of hope for freedom.

"You know Riser, I don't think your good enough for me," declared Rias to which Riser narrowed his eyes. "After all, you were just humiliated by what most likely was a human who used only pies and ducks. So why should I marry someone like that?"

"Alright then we'll have a Rating Game!" yelled Riser angrily as his peerage attempted to clean themselves off. "I'll even give you two weeks to prepare for your defeat. Not that it'll matter since our victory is assured."

Rias couldn't keep the grin off her face. "We'll see who defeats who Riser," responded Rias confidently.

Risers retort was cut off by a noise from above. Everyone looked to see that the fifteen ducks had settled into the rafters above. One of the ducks let out a Quack that sounded suspiciously like the word 'Ready'. All at once the ducks turned around so that their backsides were facing Riser and his peerage.

"Quack" (Aim)

The ducks all seemed to get a better lock on Riser and his peerage.

"QUACK!" (FIRE)

All at once the ducks began bombarding the Phenex scion and his peerage with their waste in an seemingly endless barrage.

"Aghh ugggh"

"This is disgusting"

"Ew gross"

These were just some of the complaints of Risers peerage.

"This isn't over Rias," declared Riser angrily. "Not by a long sho-ugghh some of it just went into my mouth!"

With that Riser quickly retreated through a magic circle. The ducks stopped their…business as soon as Riser was gone.

"Well," giggled Akeno, finally getting herself under control and wiping a few tears of mirth away from her eyes. "It seems Kotomine isn't all that bad after all, is he Buchou?"

"No he isn't Akeno," Rias agreed while Kiba and Issei were still laughing and even Koneko had a smile on her face. "Not bad at all... for a priest anyway."

_'Thank you Kotomine'_ Rias gave her thought out to the priest/prankster/rival. _'You just bought me some much needed time and just maybe if I'm lucky, my freedom from that lewd phoenix wannabe.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain wizard/god/priest and an ex-fallen angel were running away from the old school building.

"That was priceless," said Raynare through bouts of laughter. "Did you see the look on that shitty stuck up devils face?"

"Yep that was priceless," agreed Harry happily as the two left the schools grounds. "Oh by the way did you record it?"

"Got it all right here," Raynare held up a phone with a recording of the prank in HD. "Uploading and done, pretty soon the entire underworld will know of Riser Phenex's humiliation."

Secretly, Harry was glad that Riser was gone. No one got to antagonize Rias but him. Nobody and if he had anything to say about it, that was how it was going to stay. The two eventually saw Asia waving at them from the gates.

"Hi guys, where were you two?" greeted Asia cheerfully. "I've been waiting all this time."

"Oh we were just delivering some pies and ducks to a bird enthusiast," explained Harry with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think he was too happy though," said Raynare, also smirking.

"Oh and why do you think that?" asked Asia with concern.

"Because his feathers were all ruffled by the end of our 'delivery'," said Harry, fighting back his mad laughter. "And he smelled awful too. Almost like he'd been rained on by bird poop."

Raynare couldn't hold it anymore and she along with Harry cackled madly which only added to Asia's confusion as they continued on ahead.

"H-Hey guys!" yelled Asia in panic as she saw them walking away. "Wait for me!"

So the healing nun ran to catch up with the former fallen angel and the wizard turned god.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 4!**

**Hope you liked the comedy in this chapter cause it cracked me up. I always wondered why someone didn't try to mess with Riser when he appeared. It would be too easy.**

**And yes, I've turned Raynare into a tsundere. At least in regards to her father-daughter relationship with Harry. There's gonna be a lot of tsundere moments between them in the future. Lol. I don't think anyone realizes that him being God basically makes him the father of all the Angels and paternal grandfather (in a way) of the Devils. So I'm gonna have Harry act like the idiot Daddy from time to time to embarrass the Angels (Fallen or not) in the story.  
**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	5. Training with the God of Gods

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Harry had returned to Heaven a bit after his stunt with Riser. As much as he wanted to know what the deal with that bastard was, he had duties to attend to in Heaven. He left Raynare to watch over Asia while he was away though he place a powerful holy barrier around the church just in case. Not even the devils' familiars will be able to come within one hundred feet of the church's grounds.

When Harry had finally returned to Heaven, he called for a meeting of the Seraphs short for Seraphim also known as Burning Angels. They are Angels who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven and basically his personal guards. They were also the ones maintaining the system used by the God from the Bible following his death.

But now that Harry/God was back in the driver's seat, that was no longer necessary. The members of the Seraphs are the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, who were also known as the "Four Great Seraphs", equal in power to the Four Great Satan's of the Devils. The other six Seraphs were Metatron who apparently was currently living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the craze, Sandalphon who was Metatron's twin and Raguel, Raziel, Sariel as well as Remiel.

Things in Heaven had changed ever since Harry's decree about the three strikes before falling system and the abolishment for the need for that creepy purification ritual. Some of the angels were not as uptight as they used to be and more carefree. That's not to say all of them had changed overnight. Some of the lower ranked angels still walked around like they had a steel rod firmly up their assess but that wasn't important.

The real kicker came from re-production; apparently one of the many couples had become pregnant. This was thanks to Harry/God's return, because apparently God was needed in order for Angels to re-produce the normal way.

Certainly Angels could do 'it' without God but even if they did, then nothing would come of it no matter how hard they tried, so that made the act kind of pointless. Especially when you take into account that Angels who were supposed to be benevolent, pure beings who didn't or weren't supposed to in anyway, act selfishly or needlessly and who were supposed to carry out the will of God. Doing the act for pleasure would just cause them to Fall. Something that was prevented at all costs before his return.

All in all everything looked much better, Angels could finally re-produce normally and with the stone Harry could change any human he wished into an Angel. Of course it would defeat the purpose if he changed people that had no wish to be angels. An unwilling soldier was generally useless in battle, and Heaven didn't need cannon fodder it needed good useful troops.

Which was the reason behind his current meeting with the Seraphs.

"I have been thinking about our current position in terms of combat troops," said Harry quietly. "Even with the many Angels I have created and the more I plan to create, we simply don't have the ability to match the Underworld in our current state."

The Seraph looked concerned and Uriel spoke. "Why do you think this, my Lord? Our numbers thanks to your efforts far outnumber the current amount of devils, even including the ones they've forcibly conscripted to their side."

"Because what they lack in numbers," said Harry with a sigh. "They make up in quality. While the number of devils is still below what they used to be, the percentage of those with Ultimate-class strength is large. Almost 40% of their current forces have Ultimate-class strength and of those, at least 60% equal a Satan. Compared to the great war where only the Four Satans had Satan-level strength and there were maybe two dozen Ultimate-class Devils, they are much stronger than before."

"Then what do we do?" asked Remiel worriedly.

"Luckily, I've recreated an option to make up for this," said Harry reassuringly. He then waved his hand and ten packs of cards appeared before each Seraph. "These are the Angelic equivalent of the Devil's Evil Piece System. I call them the Brave Saints. Instead of chess, I used playing cards as a basis for it. Unlike the devils who boost their reincarnated devils depending on the chess piece, the reincarnated angels won't receive a boost per se. Rather, by working together with other reincarnated Angels to create a 'hand', they will receive a certain boost in power depending on the hand."

The Seraphs reached out and took their 'suit', inspecting them curiously.

"For now, only you Seraph will have a Brave Saints deck," said Harry seriously. "Later on, if everything works out, then I'll allow it to filter down to lower ranks. I'll probably make it a requirement to have at least six wings to become a King of your own suit though."

"Are there any requirements for those we can reincarnate?" asked Michael in curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked," said Harry with a sigh before leaning back in the Throne. "As you saw, I've changed the System since I've returned. I made it so anyone reincarnated into a devil loses their Sacred Gear to make sure the devils can no longer get their hands on them. The same will happen to those reincarnated as an Angel but with a few differences."

Harry leaned forward as he continued to explain. "They will lose the Sacred Gear itself but will gain an Angelic equivalent to their Sacred Gear's power. For example, a Twice Critical holder will gain the ability to double their power for a limited time much like what their Twice Critical allowed them to do. This ability will be a permanent part of them not limited to a Sacred Gear, allowing more freedom than they normally would. The downside would be that they would have train themselves to reach a level of power with it equivalent to what they had before."

"Other than that," finished Harry calmly. "My only requirement would be that they be good people, whether or not they are Christian, Jewish or any other of my religions. Obviously, I would prefer they _not_ Fall after we go out of our way to reincarnate as Angels so I suggest you give them some sort of test to prove they won't fall into temptation before reincarnating them."

"Very well, my Lord," chorused the Seraph.

"One more thing," said Harry before they can leave. "I have my own suit to reincarnate Angels. While I could easily do it without help, my suit is special."

"How so, my Lord?" asked Gabriel innocently.

"The twelve I plan to reincarnate will be reincarnated not as ordinary Angel but as Archangels," said Harry, surprising them greatly. "As you remember, before the War there were several Archangels, each in charge of their own aspect of Heaven. I will be returning this system to reduce the weight on Michael's shoulders. Michael," said Archangel stood at attention. "Once I reincarnate all the Archangels, you will be in charge of them. In terms of hierarchy they will answer only to me or you but will not be able to order anyone not in their area of domain. You Seraph will return to your previous positions as well and like before, only I will be able to order any of you but you will be above all others. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the Seraph, some looking very relieved. With all the deaths from the Great War, they'd had to take up the jobs of the fallen to keep Heaven running. It had been meant as a stopgap gesture but with God's death, it had become permanent since they had no other way to increase their numbers and refill the empty positions.

Now, however, with God/Harry's return, that looked to change.

"There is one final thing to do before this meeting is over. Michael," Harry gulped and steeled his nerves for his choice. "Prepare God's Thunder for immediate use at a moment's notice."

The Seraphim all froze and gasped and began muttering amongst themselves again in terror.

"God's Thunder?" gasped Michael in shock. "B-but My Lord! That hasn't been used since the start of the Great War. The other factions might see it as an act of aggression and another war could start."

"You don't mean to reignite the War, right Father?" asked Gabriel in fear.

"NO!" yelled Harry in denial before sighing and speaking more quietly. "No. The God's Thunder is not meant for the Devils or Fallen but rather for another potential threat to the Heavens. I'm sure you're all aware of Ophis, correct?"

The Seraph's eyes widened and they all took a step back in shock. "The Ouroborus Dragon?! You wish to use it on her?!"

Harry grimaced. "Yes and no. It has recently been come to my attention that Ophis has created her own Faction, so to speak. I don't know the name but I do know that three of my Longinus' holders can be found amongst the group, one of them being none other than the True Longinus." Harry nodded grimly at their looks of fear. "Exactly. I don't know what she plans to do with this group but it cannot be for anything good. I fear we may even have traitors among our ranks so she could already be aware of my survival. If necessary, I want the God's Thunder ready for use in case her intentions towards us are hostile."

Michael looked troubled but nodded. "As you command, my Lord. It will be ready for your order as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. "You are dismissed."0

With that the Seraphim left to carry out Gods orders.

Once they left, Harry agonized over his decision. God's Thunder was nothing short of an Apocalypse-level device. He had unleashed it in the beginning of the Great War on the Underworld to signal the start of the War. It had completely devastated the Underworld and it was the reason there were no bodies of water in the Underworld anymore.

God's Thunder had evaporated them all to the point that even now, none had returned.

He had meant to destroy the Devils in one fell swoop but enough had survived by escaping to Earth to continue the War later. Either way, the effects had been so horrible that he had sworn never to use it again. Yet here he was preparing it for use once more.

He only hoped it would become unnecessary.

Deciding that he needed a break, he decided to pay a visit to his favorite devil and her peerage.

* * *

Issei was allowed to activate his Sacred Gear which he was initially forbidden from using since he got to the mountains. Issei was allowed to use it now but what was he supposed to do with it?

"Your opponent will be Kiba," said Rias calmly.

"Yes." Issei got ready as Kiba approached.

Kiba came forward after Rias ordered him to do so. He then stood in front of Issei who was slightly alarmed that he had to fight Kiba. Kiba had been a devil for far longer so he would obviously be much stronger. How can he be expect to beat him?

"Issei, activate your Sacred Gear before the spar. We'll start the fight two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." instructed Rias with a critical eye.

"Y...yes." agreed Issei nervously. Issei made his Boosted Gear appear on his left arm just like Rias ordered him to and took a deep breath before activating it. "Boost!"

[BOOST!]

The Sacred Gear made a sound after his words, and he felt power coursing through his body. With this, Issei felt his power double. Of course, considering his already pathetic level of power, that wasn't saying much.

Then after ten seconds.

[BOOST!]

Issei's power doubled again. He felt the Sacred Gear channeling more power to his body. While it was okay that his power was getting doubled, there were things that he needed to keep in mind when he used his "Boosted Gear".

Initially, he'd thought that there were no limits to his powers, but that was not the case. Once, Issei activated his Boosted Gear to see how far he could increase his power but after a few minutes he'd fainted. The reason for this was simple. Issei's body couldn't handle the power when it increased beyond a certain level.

When Issei asked Rias why this was, she explained as best she could.

"For example think that you are a truck," explained Rias calmly. "If you carry more material than the truck can carry what would happen? It won't be able to move right? The same thing applies here: too much power and you'll pass out, unable to move at all."

The 'material' in question was his power. If the quantity of power keeps on doubling, then the 'truck' (his body) would decrease in speed (lose stamina) and by the end, it won't move (pass out). So in other words if the power gets too much, then it puts stress on his body. That's why he fainted.

Issei's body is a vessel which couldn't withstand the increased power. That's what happened when Issei activated it for a few minutes the first time. Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user does have limits. That was the Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like his weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault. Issei was the one that made the 20th power up after the president ordered him to power up. At that, Rias ordered him to stop his Sacred Gear.

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound represented the stop of the power up and acts as a sort of stopper so the Sacred Gear would stop boosting. Once the power up stops, he could fight with that power for a certain amount of time. The length of time he can use it however depended on his actions during the power up. The more he moved, and the more he attacked, then the less amount of time he had.

This also affected Issei's stamina, and if he was in a tired state, then the time he could use the power would also be shorter. One of the ways to use the Sacred Gear would be to make sure he didn't receive any damage. So right now, when he had no damage and was at full stamina, was the best time to use the Gear.

Issei's power was growing while was getting a boost, but it was still unstable compared to the time when he stopped the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If Issei moved around too much, there were risks that it might change him back to his normal self. So it was better to stop the boost then to continue to use the power up.

It would also be wise to run and hide while getting a boost. Now, his body was in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power that he felt within his body wasn't normal and his body was instinctively rejecting it. This would pass as he used the power more often but for now, it was yet another weakness.

"Issei, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state," said Rias firmly. "Yuuto, I will leave you to be his opponent."

The two faced each other. Kiba had a determined look on his face and held his wooden sword in a ready stance while Issei was slightly nervous but put up his fists.

"I won't go easy on you," said Kiba firmly.

"Good," replied Issei just as firmly. "I wouldn't get stronger if you did."

With that signal, Kiba seemed to vanish, his sheer speed astounding Issei as he remembered that Kiba was the Knight and that gave him a serious speed advantage. He appeared just above Issei who managed to only just block Kiba's strike with the Boosted Gear. The Knight remained in place just long enough for Issei to kick him away.

"Ok, try using it all on him now," ordered Rias.

Issei opened the hand of the Boosted Gear and small red orb the size of rice ball appeared. "Gah that's all I have?" complained Issei as he saw the small red orb.

Kiba began charging for a second attack, getting Issei's attention.

"Trust yourself," said Rias forcefully. "Now go for it!"

Issei went for it and punched the orb which suddenly turned into a huge red beam. Kiba's eyes widened as he tried to get out of the way. He mostly made it but was clipped on the shoulder and flung away like a rag doll. The beam didn't stop and kept going until it tore a large chunk out of a nearby mountain.

"Looks like it worked," said Akeno with a chuckle.

"You broke the mountain," deadpanned Koneko with her usual blank face.

Meanwhile, a certain figure was watching the training in a nearby tree. Said figure chuckled and snapped his fingers, planting a suggestion in the unknowing Rias' mind.

"Alright everybody," exclaimed Rias after they got over their shock. "That's enough for today now let's all go have a nice warm bath."

The peerage looked relieved as they followed their King inside while the figure chuckled and disappeared.

* * *

"Ah," groaned Rias pleasurably as she settled into the bath alongside Akeno and Koneko. "Now this feels good after a long day."

The girls were separated from their male friends by a fairly high and solid wooden fence. Of course, this didn't stop Issei from trying to peak, much to Kiba's dismay.

"Say Akeno?" called Rias to her Queen.

"Yes Rias?" answered said Queen, knowing where this was going.

"Do you think my breasts have gotten bigger?" asked Rias holding her boobs for emphasis. On the other side of the wooden fence, they could almost hear Issei desperate clawing at the wall, trying to get a peak.

"I don't know, let me check," said Akeno as she waded over to Rias. Both girls smirked as they heard Issei's struggles to see them naked double and become even more desperate.

"Eh, I've seen bigger and better," Came a comment from above.

Everyone froze as they refused to to believe what their ears heard before they woodenly looked up. The girls looked up to see none other than Kirei Kotomine leaning forward and eying their bodies in seeming disinterest while still balancing on top of the wooden fence perfectly. Rias face promptly went beet red and gathered the Power of Destruction in her hands.

"Rot in hell you annoying, perverted bastard priest!" growled Rias and threw the orbs at her nemesis. Though one had to wonder whether she was angry at his peeping or at his comment about seeing better breasts.

Regardless of what Rias tried, Kirei jumped and dodged them, twisting his body to avoid the orbs skilfully all while in mid air. He continued to do so for a while before landing on the fence again, with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk and you kiss your mother with that mouth Rias?" Kotomine tutted wagging a finger at the heiress.

Her reply came in the form of another larger orb which he dodged again. Several more orbs and dodging later and Rias was out of breath.

"A-ke-no," Rias panted out angrily. "Get *gasp* him!"

Akeno focused on the priest and managed to stop laughing at her president.

"Sorry but perverts have to be punished," said Akeno, chuckling as her S-mode activated. "It's nothing personal."

Kotomine close his eyes and breathed evenly as Akeno charged up her lightning up with a grin on her face. He pointed two fingers towards the men's side and the two fingers of the other hand towards Akeno.

Akeno sent the lighting at Kotomine who took it and directed down his arm. "Wandering Priest: Secret Technique" He chanted sending the lightning into his stomach. "Lightning Rod!"

The lightning then left his stomach and went out the other arm, directly to the other fingers which were pointed at a certain perverted Sacred gear user.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHKKKKZZZTTT!" came Issei's cry of pain.

"Ufufufu, oopsie I didn't know he could do that," said Akeno with a giggle, not looking at all put out with having electrocuted her own peerage member. "My bad."

Meanwhile, Rias had hunched over in the hot springs, trying to hide her naked body from Kotomine's eyes. For some reason, the idea of Kotomine seeing her naked caused her to blush in nervousness, feeling almost like she was a schoolgirl (which she was) standing naked before her crush. "Some priest! Peeking on naked girls to satisfy your desires!"

"If it bothers you that much then I'll get naked too," said Kirei calmly. "As a priest I am above earthly desires of the flesh after all." This was an outright lie but they didn't need to know that.

With that, Kirei jumped down into the girls' section and disrobed showing off his well-toned body (thanks to receiving the power of God and his own exercises since). Rias began drooling and Akeno seemed to be mumbling under her breath while Koneko was blushing and trying not to get caught sneaking occasional glances.

On the boy's side, Issei's groans at the unfairness of the situation could be heard along with Kiba's sighing.

* * *

Later on, Kotomine had invited himself to stay with them and decided to take a shower. When asked why, he said that he had walked a long way and wished not to smell up the place. Of course, in reality he had teleported to the location using his powers as God but Rias and her peerage didn't need to know this.

"What is this guy even doing here?" asked Kiba in annoyance.

"Oh Rias," called Kotomine from the shower before she could answer. "Where's the soap?"

Sighing to herself, Rias turned to the bathroom door. "We don't have that for showers. We have a special cleansing powder," replied Rias, having now calmed down from the earlier escapade.

"The hell is cleansing power?" asked Kotomine in genuine confusion.

"It's that yellow jar with powder in that looks like sugar," replied Rias patiently.

"That sounds awesome!" The sound of a jar being opened was heard and the sound of pouring could be made out. "Bah! This tastes nothing like what you just said!"

"OK, I change my mind. This is pretty funny," said Kiba with amusement.

"Is that the beta male?" asked Kotomine with annoyance.

"No, Issei just got here from the infirmary!" said Rias as Issei entered the room with a groan, his burns still hurting. Though she winced and whispered sorry at Kiba once she realized that she'd admitted that Kiba was the beta male.

"Oh Lord above, they're breeding!" declared Kotomine dramatically.

"Ufufufu. Are you sure we can't keep him Rias?" asked Akeno while chuckling. "He'd certainly lighten the mood of our little group."

Rias rolled her eyes at Akeno but couldn't help but wonder if she could actually seduce Kotomine into her peerage. He was certainly skilled if the way he snuck up on them was any indication and was obviously fit if his muscled body was a clue.

She had absolutely no secondary reason for wanting him in her peerage. Nope, none at all.

Back with Kotomine, if one listened at the door closely, they would be able to hear the sound of someone snapping their fingers. Back outside the bathroom, Rias suddenly got a glazed look in her eyes but it left as quickly as it came.

"Uggh, I'm going to go take mud bath. Just tell me when he's finished and dressed," sighed Rias and went off into another room.

Soon enough the shower was turned off and the sounds of a towel being used were heard. After a few seconds, Kirei exited the shower donning his priest robes once again.

"Hmm where did Rias go?" asked Kotomine curiously.

"She went to take a mud bath," Akeno explained politely. "I think she might be a bit stressed"

"I wonder why," asked Kotomine innocently before shrugging. "Oh well it's a good thing you didn't join her."

"Oh and why's that? asked Akeno with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Because I slipped something into her water when she was training with you all earlier that takes away one's sense of smell and it should be wearing off right about now," explained Kotomine with a broad smile.

"But what does that have to do with me not joining her?" asked Akeno in confusion.

Kirei simply smirked and looked at the door that Rias had entered. He gestured at everyone to be quiet and motioned for everyone to listen to Rias in the bathroom. Curious, they obliged him and listened.

"Ahhh," squealed Rias joyfully. "Now this feels better, its like the mud is washing away all my *sniff sniff* uggh what's that smell?"

Rias could be heard sniffing loudly. "Oh it's awful," complained Rias loudly. "It smells almost like…like...dog..."

"You didn't," said Akeno with an amused look that bordered on hysterical laughter.

"I'm afraid I did," confessed Kirei in faux shame.

"AAAAGHHHHHH THIS ISN'T MUD! ITS DOG CRAP! BUT WHO WOULD-" Rias paused in her screaming for moment as if coming to a realization. "KOTOMINE! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"And that's my cue everyone," said Kirei before running for the door.

Rias was quick to give chase, heedless of her naked body half covered in...well, you know. She flung the Power of Destruction at her target who continued to dodge her shots with ease while running away.

"STAY STILL AND DIE!" shrieked Rias in anger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," called back Kirei in a calm voice. "Who would look after my church if I died?"

"JUST STAY STILL AND DIE YOU LECHEROUS, ANNOYING, FAKE PRIEST!" shrieked Rias in rage and indignation.

Akeno lost control of herself and began laughing hysterically at the scene of her normally collected president flinging orbs of destruction at one of the few beings able to annoy her so much. The rest of the peerage couldn't help but smile at the sight as well, the sight of their normally composed King acting her age being an endearing sight. As for Akeno though, she couldn't be happier. It seemed that her president was able to be happy even at a time like this, even if she didn't show it.

* * *

Night had fallen and Rias' peerage had all gone to sleep. However, said King had not gone to sleep yet, still trying to think up a strategy to beat Riser.

After attempting to kill Kotomine (and failing), Rias had returned to the cottage to take a _very_ thorough bath before coming out again for the afternoon sparring session. While everyone was improving, it wasn't as much as she hoped and she couldn't hope that in the remaining twelve days, her peerage would miraculously get a power boost. Therefore, she'd have to create a strategy based on their current skill level.

Rias sighed as she took in the information she had on Riser's peerage and tried to think up a strategy to beat them. While her peerage beat Riser's in sheer quality and she could probably easily beat most of the peerage, there were a few problems.

Specifically, three: Riser himself, Ravel and Yubelluna.

The latter two were key to Riser's victories being his battlefield commander and strongest Piece respectively. While she had no doubt that Akeno could beat Yubelluna, there was always the chance that she could use Phoenix tears to tip the scales in her favor. As for Ravel, she was not only skilled and a good battlefield tactician, she had the same Phenex regeneration her brother had, meaning putting her down for any length of time would be difficult.

Sighing as she simply couldn't think of a way around the Phenex regeneration beyond overwhelming brute force, Rias was startled when she heard a chuckle.

"You know," said Kotomine as he stepped out of the shadows. "I thought you devils didn't need glasses."

Rias blushed and glared at Kotomine, a ball of Power of Destruction forming in her hand.

Kirei quickly raised his hands up in surrender before speaking. "I come in peace. I even brought gifts." Seeing Rias pause at his words, Kirei took out a box from his cloak and set it down in front of Rias.

Curious despite herself, Rias let her Power of Destruction fade before opening the box to show it filled with vials of water. "Holy water?" asked Rias curiously, getting a nod from the fake priest. "How'd you get this?"

"I _am _a priest," teased Kirei, getting a blush of embarrassment from the girl for forgetting. "Holy water _is_ a devil's weakness, after all. I use them for my exorcisms and when hunting stray devils. I always carry around a box or two of vials for emergencies."

Not really. He'd simply gone to a nearby stream, conjured the vials and box and filled them with water before blessing them. Same difference really.

Both Kirei and Rias looked uncomfortable at the reminder that they were technically enemies before Kirei cleared his throat. "So... glasses?"

Rias looked glad for the change in subject. "I don't need them but they help me think." Rias blushed at the last part, embarrassed for admitting her childishness in front of Kotomine for some reason.

Kirei simply looked at her with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes before speaking lowly. "They look good on you. It makes you look cute."

Rias blushed wildly at his compliment, unable to look him in the eye while Kirei looked equally embarrassed for the admittance. Eventually, Kirei caught sight of what she was doing and walked over to sit beside her on the couch.

"So what's this?" asked Kirei quietly.

Rias shook her head to get her mind back on track and spoke. "Just some rough ideas on how to beat Riser in the Rating Game. The folders have the info on his Peerage and their abilities."

Kirei quietly took the folders and studied them, intently looking at each Peerage member's abilities and skills. Rias just watched him, a blush starting to stain her cheeks. This may be the first time she saw him without him pranking her or doing something to annoy her. Without that mocking smile on his face and his eyes intense and focused, Rias admitted in the privacy of her own mind that he was very handsome.

Rias blushed further at her own thoughts, wondering where they came from. She couldn't... _like_ Kirei, could she? All he did was annoy her and get her angry and... treat her like any other girl her age like she always wanted. He constantly pranked her... which she had to admit some of his pranks would have made her laugh if they were done on anyone else. He was cocky and arrogant in his skill... which she had to admit was kinda attractive since he never lorded it over them, simply stating it as fact.

Rias was broken out of her confused thoughts about her feeling for the boy before her when Kirei spoke. "As far as I can see," said Kirei clearly. "You have less than 10% chance of winning the Rating Game as is."

Rias' heart dropped at his words. "What? But if we train-"

"It'll make little difference," said Kirei calmly. "The problem isn't that you won't be able to negate his numbers advantage. The problem is that Riser's entire strategy involves around sacrificing his Pieces to weaken his enemy enough so they don't pose a challenge to him. With your Peerage's strength, you'll be able to knock out most of his, maybe even everyone but him. But by then you'll be so weakened that he'll be able to defeat you with ease."

Rias opened her mouth to refute it but found that she couldn't. That _was_ Riser's strategy and the one she had been contemplating would be falling right into his hands.

Seeing Rias' distress, Kirei sighed. "I see two ways you could win. One is to train Issei up till he achieves Balance Breaker. With that, you save him till the end and unleash him on Riser. Hopefully, Issei will be able to hold it long enough to deal Riser enough damage for him to pass out."

"And plan two?" asked Rias as she filed that strategy for later perusal.

"Blitz them from the very beginning, aiming to take out Riser quickly," said Kirei bluntly. "It could possibly catch them off-guard enough so you'll break through easily. However, the problem is that you don't have a sure-fire way of taking him down quickly. Without that, you'll be quickly surrounded and taken out."

"That's the problem," said Rias in frustration, leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "There are very few ways to take down a Phenex. In fact, the only way I know we can do it is repeated brute strength until his mind breaks down."

Kirei stayed silent at her words. He could think of many other ways though they mostly revolved around forbidden curses. The Cruciatus would be perfect to use against a Phenex since it doesn't do anything physically but rather tortures the mind into _thinking_ the person is being tortured. A simpler way would be to attack his mind directly but not only was he not good at that, he was wary about teaching it to someone else for fear of them abusing it.

Another way would be to use a cursed weapon like Gae Bold or Gae Buidhe. Both inflict wounds that can never be healed in any way so they would be the perfect counter to the Phenex regeneration.

Of course, both weapons belong to the Tuatha De Danaan Patheon. He'd have to ask them to lend them to her, if they haven't already given the weapons to someone else, and that wouldn't go well with his plan to stay under the radar until he revealed himself. Plus, there was little chance of them doing it even if he asked. They never liked devils and while he had a good relationship with the Lady of the Lake, it wasn't so good that they'd give one of their best weapons to what amounted to their natural enemy.

The final way is... "You could use the Holy water I gave you," said Kirei calmly. At Rias' speculative look, he continued. "If he's arrogant enough to let you get close, bathing him in all this Holy water would damage him greatly. And for the coup de tat..."

Kirei reached into his coat and pulled out a Light gun. ",... this. With the Holy water weakening him, getting shot by this could be potentially lethal or at least incredibly damaging. My suggestion is to use both strategies. Train Issei to get Balance Breaker and blitz Riser. Use the others to keep his peerage back and use the Holy Water and Issei's Balance Breaker to damage him greatly before finishing him off with the Light gun."

Rias hesitantly reached for the offered Light gun before pausing. "Is it really okay for you to give this to me? I know how much the Church guards the mechanics behind these guns. Is it really okay for you to basically give one to me, one of your enemies? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kirei smiled at Rias' concern, unneeded as it was. "It's fine. I'll just say I lost it and as long as you don't snitch on me, I'll be fine."

Rias frowned but took the offered Light gun and putting it on the night table before turning to him with a grateful look. "Thank you, Kirei. This will help a lot."

"You're welcome," said Kirei quietly, his eyes drifting to her lips.

Inevitably, Kirei's eyes were drawn to Rias' breasts for a moment, their sheer size and the way she was leaning back with her arms crossed under them, making it impossible not to. He forcibly looking away with a slight blush when he realized what he was doing, chastising him for letting his hormones control him. He wasn't a teenage boy, dammit, no matter what age he looked.

As for Rias, she had noticed where his eyes had wandered and subconsciously made her breathing more exaggerated to emphasize her bust, blushing at the feel of his eyes on her. It was only now that she noticed how close they were sitting, to the point that she was almost in his lap and she could feel his body heat.

The two's eyes met and slowly started to lean toward each other, consciously unaware of what they were doing. The two paused for a moment, only inches away before their lips met in a chaste kiss.

The kiss was chaste at first but quickly became passionate, Kirei moaning into Rias' mouth as their tongues came into play. Rias' innocence in this became obvious in the way she had no idea what to do with her tongue. Therefore, Kirei gently coaxed her, teaching her through example.

The two continued to kiss and at one point, Rias had straddled him while wrapping her arms around his neck while Kirei had his arms around her waist and had his hands drifting south to her well-shaped bum.

Kirei's hands had just drifted to her bum and given them a gentle squeeze, getting a throaty moan from the seductress on his lap, when they were interrupted.

"Ara, ara, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Rias and Kirei separated as if burned and turned to see none other than Akeno standing at the doorway. Both blushed like the teenagers they appeared and quickly fixed their clothing to make it seem like nothing had happened despite having been caught cleanly in the act.

"Akeno!" said Rias with an embarrassed blush. "We were just... discussing viable strategies to use against Riser in the Rating Game!"

"Really, Buchou?" asked Akeno innocently. "I don't think choking Riser to death by putting your tongue in his mouth will work." Smirking in Kire's direction, she continued. "And I don't think Kirei-kun will like it very much if you do anyway."

Kirei turned to hide the dark look that crossed his face at the though of Rias kissing anyone else, much less Riser, but not before Rias caught sight of it. Said girl blushed and turned away to hide the tiny smile that the sight of Kirei's jealousy brought her.

Trying to save what dignity he had left (which was none at all), Kirei stood up. "Well, it's late and I better get going. I'll need to walk back to town anyway so it'll be a long journey. Better start now."

"Wait!" Kirei turned at Rias' call, said girl blushing and refusing to meet his eyes. "You can... stay here if you want. I wouldn't want you to walk all the way back after all the help you gave."

"There's plenty of room to sleep in Rias' bed if you want," said Akeno slyly. "You can keep each other warm and comfortable and continue to discuss... 'Rating Game strategies'."

Both teens blushed at the obvious innuendo and eventually Kirei decided a strategic retreat was in order. "Well, on that note, I'm going to go. Don't worry," said Kirei, seeing Rias' depressed look. "I'm not going anywhere just yet." Kirei smiled at her. "I still have to kick your asses in a spar anyway."

Rias blushed and nodded, not able to meet his eyes. With that, Kirei left the room, leaving the two childhood friends alone.

"So, Rias," asked Akeno slyly. "Did he show you his 'Holy Sword' and was it big, long and hard?"

"Akeno!" yelled Rias in mortification, causing her friend to giggle at her embarrassment.

* * *

Out in the woods, Harry was having a much less fun time.

"You can't fall for her, Potter," muttered Harry to himself while pacing. "She's a Devil. An evil, manipulative being that leads men and women to temptation and evil. She's your enemy, even if you want peace between the Factions. She's a Devil and you're God of all people! I mean, I've heard of Romeo and Juliet but even _they_ would have given up in our place."

He continued to pace, nobody but the woodland creatures witnessing his conflict.

"You can't, Potter. No matter how much you liked her kisses... and her touch... and her smell.." Harry shook his head as if to ward off his current thoughts. "You just... _can't_!"

Harry tried to block off thoughts of Rias but met little success. All that he could think about was her taste, her touch, her smell. How _right_ it felt to have her in his arms and how well they fit together.

"You can't, Potter," continued Harry, each time more quietly as if running out of steam. "She's probably getting married anyway so..."

Just then, the image of Rias in that bastard Phenex's arm crossed his mind and a nearby tree exploded as his rage escaped his control. A familiar feeling of an angry dragon rising up out of his chest appeared, the image of Rias in another man's arms making him angrier than seeing Ginny with another man ever did.

Harry forcibly shut his eyes, trying to fight back the jealousy. "You can't, Potter..." Harry gave a defeated sigh. "Even if I wanted to, once she found out who I was, she would reject me. Heck, she doesn't even know my real name. Once she finds out I'm God... how could she possibly accept me then?"

And so the night passed, with only the nighttime creatures being witnesses to the God of Gods' misery.

* * *

The night passed quickly and soon it was morning again. Kotomine had just finished taunting and defeating Kiba and now he was facing Issei who had deployed his Boosted Gear. On the sidelines, Kotomine tried not to look in Rias' direction, as every time they did, they would blush and look away. No one but Akeno knew the reasons behind their strange behavior and every time they asked Akeno, she would just giggle and smile mysteriously.

Back in the spar against Issei, the boy tried to use his Sacred Gear to attack Kotomine only for said fake priest to once again lazily jump out of the way.

"Come on boy stop trying to hit me and hit me," taunted Kirei with a smirk.

Issei roared in anger and threw another punch, which shattered a tree but completely missed its main target once again.

"Come on I know trolls with more grace and speed than you," mocked Kirei, frustrating Issei even more.

[BOOST!]

Issei's power increased and he tried to punch Kotomine once more. This time, his punch managed to actually graze the priest who leant backwards of the way, the hit taking some his hair with it. Of course, he had only managed to do this because Kirei was limiting himself to peak human abilities at the most.

"So it is you," echoed a voice from the Boosted Gear, startling everyone there. "It's been a long time."

Kotomine quickly regained his composure as he realized who was speaking and smiled. "Ah Ddriag," greeted Kotomine with a grin. "Its been a while."

"I take it these people don't know who you are?" asked Ddraig in curiosity and getting a nod from the fake priest. "I guess I can keep it to myself for now."

"Thank you, old friend," said Kirei in gratitude before smirking. "So, Ddraig, are you still into Salsa dancers?"

"You are not going to let me forget that, are you? It was one time, one!" yelled Ddraig with a groan. At this point, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the byplay. Rias, especially, was curious to see if she'd find out more about her reluctantly admitted crush.

"Nope," said Kirei with a snicker. "I am never going to forget a certain incident involving three hundred gallons of ketchup either."

"Hey! Damn you! How do you feel about me reminding you about a certain foxy ex-flame of yours?" Ddraig snapped back in annoyance.

"Hey we were only friends," Kotomine snapped back. "And besides we never got past the flirting stage."

"Yeah right," said Ddraig with a scoff.

"And as I recall," continued Kirei, trying to change the subject when he saw Rias narrowing her eyes at the information she was receiving and the unmistakable jealous glint in her eyes."You're the one who screwed up that time when we tried pranking Albion."

"Oh for the love of-" growled Ddraig. "It was a great set up! It was not my fault!"

"How was it a great set up?" demanded Kirei incredulously. "It involved mystery meat and a hundred and forty jars of mayonnaise. That's not a prank, that's just weird."

"It would have been hilarious if that bastard white dragon had just gone where I'd planned," defended Ddraig with a whine. "How was I to know that he'd change his plans at the last second?"

"You're his rival. That sort of thing should occur to you," shot back Kirei with a mocking smile.

"You know what? Screw you!" said Ddraig, now sulking. "Stupid bastard always getting pranks to work..."

Issei was stunned, having not gotten a word in edgewise during the entire conversation. He was so surprised that there was something alive inside his Sacred Gear that he'd been rendered mute during the entire thing.

"W-wait just a second now!" stammered a stunned Issei. "There's someone inside my Sacred Gear and you can talk?!"

"I can do more than talk," replied Ddraig with a sneer in his tone. "I can articulate. Which is more than I can say for you."

That was how Issei discovered the presence of the Welsh dragon inside the Boosted Gear. Kirei walked away and decided that it was best to leave Issei alone with his newly discovered partner.

"So who is Kotomine really?" asked Issei as the rest of the Peerage leaned forward in curiosity. "You seemed really familiar with him."

The whole peerage leaned in interest at the dragons reply, especially one crimson-haired King.

"That guy is…" Ddraig paused as the peerage leaned in closer. "A wandering priest."

They all face vaulted and let out groans of annoyance at being denied answers once again.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan as his head felt as if a thousand construction workers were working overtime inside it. Thankfully, being God had its perks and the hangover instantly disappeared at the wave of a hand.

Looking around, Harry's eyes widened when he realized he was in a prison cell. Seeing a guard pass by, Harry quickly got up and called him. "Hey! Why am I locked up in here?!"

The guard looked incredulous at his question. "You really don't remember? You were really hammered last night, weren't you? You were arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct as well as assaulting a police officer."

"Drunk and disorderly conduct?" asked Harry in shock. "Assaulting a police officer?!"

"Yeah," continued the guard with a smile. "I wasn't there but the boys said you cleaned out three casinos before going to the highest building and tossing the winnings over the edge of said building while proclaiming yourself God. Apparently, you started spouting some Bible shit about being God and how you're giving money to the poor or some such. Then, you went out, assaulted a police officer and stole his cop car before going around screaming how you would punish all the evil-doers since it's your job as God." The guard just shrugged with a smile. "All in all, not too out of the ordinary for a night here in Vegas."

Harry's eyes widened at the guard's words, even as said guard walked away. "Vegas?! How the hell did I get here?! Last thing I remember I was-"

Harry's eyes widened even further when he remembered his last memory of what he guessed was the night before. He had stayed up late with Rias once more and they had talked strategy, with Rias trying to weasel out something about his past as well.

However, the important part was the memory of Rias serving him tea and him drinking it.

Instantly realizing that Rias had gotten her revenge for the dog shit prank, Harry narrowed his eyes even as a part of him felt his respect rise for the female Devil. "That manipulative, evil little Devil! She drugged me!"

Despite his words, he couldn't help but let a small fond smile cross his face. Her actions were underhanded and manipulative, using his feelings for her to get revenge for his prank in an incredible way. She had probably spiked that tea with some sort of hallucinogen that could pass off as him being drunk before dropping him in Vegas where drunk priests were distressingly common.

He had only one thing say to that.

"Well played, my rival," said Harry solemnly. "Well played."

In the cell across from him, a large fat man who Harry knew was nicknamed Big Bubba eyed him. "Hey boy! Youse got a puuurty mouth!"

Harry sent the man a deadpan look even as his right eye twitched in annoyance.

Hours later, after kindly leaving Big Bubba in the hospital when said man tripped and hit his head against the wall... five times... Harry was walking out of Vegas, having erased all memory of his being there last night.

_'Revenge shall be sweet, my dear Rias,'_ thought the God of Gods, already contemplating his revenge prank.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 5!**

**I was so pumped from the last chapter that I finished this quickly. Hope you laugh as much as I did during the scenes, especially the last one. I totally got the idea from a mix of the movie Hangover and just what we all fear will happen when we're locked into a city jail. Lol.**

**Some Harry/Rias action this chapter. Next chapter will introduce the second girl with some development there as well as other gods and Harry's relationship with them.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	6. Asgard and Peeping Toms

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: This fic really has me pumped since I'm pumping out chapters so quickly! Lol. This chapter is more serious than my previous ones. It mostly goes into hinting as to the plot for this fic more than the humor. There's still humor but not as much as the previous. Next chapter returns back to the fun and games we love.**

* * *

**Bifrost Bridge**

**Asgard, Nine Realms**

In a realm connected yet separate from Earth stood a magnificent city. Connected to the city was a rainbow bridge that led out toward a station. From the station, the people from this realm, named Asgard, could traverse all Nine Realms of their mythology with impunity, their rule unchallenged.

Within this station stood a black-skinned man with a large helmet. His eyes was as if stars, endless in their depth and knowledge. Truly, the wielder of such eyes must be of unfathomable knowledge and maturity.

"I'm bored," said Heimdall with a sigh.

…... well, maybe not.

Heimdall had stood in the station as the Guardian of the Bifrost for over five thousand years. His power was to be able to see everything that was happening in all Nine Realms at once. He could look across time and space and was able to detect the approach of most beings within hundreds of miles. Heimdall could sense the life force of Asgardian gods throughout the Nine Realms and could willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Otherwise, he would be mentally and physically overwhelmed by the extraordinary amount of input generated by his extremely acute senses. nothing escaping his sight.

This power was the reason he was chosen as the Guardian of the Bifrost and he would stand there for as long as needed. With his sight, he could see any attack coming from a thousand miles away.

"Oh, an orgy!" exclaimed Heimdall happily before whistling. "Damn, five girls on one guy. Poor guy is biting off more than he chew. Still, look at the tits on that one. Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

….. And like any male god given such a power, he uses it to peep on people.

Don't judge him! He'd been stuck on this damn bridge for _five thousand years_! Peeping was his only stimulation since no chick with any sense of self-respect would have sex with a guy where anyone could interrupt them. Therefore, he had to get relief _somehow_.

Though God help us if Issei ever got Heimdall's power. No woman would be safe.

Heimdall was brought out of his perving by the sound of something approaching. Heimdall's grip on his large two-handed greatsword tightened as a large flying object approached. Heimdall studied the approaching object using all his senses to get the most amount of information.

The approaching object was a golden and emerald ark, a high-tech Indian-loking Holy Object that would make scientists drool at the mouth to study. It was fueled by a solar crystal and rutilated quartz crystals that used the natural energy in the area as fuel. Although it had slowed down as it approached, Heimdall had seen it move so fast that it surpassed the laws of physics, traveling at the speed of thought. Heimdall could see someone sitting on a sort of pilot throne as well as some sort of control column placed directly in front of it.

The flying object slowed down as it approached where Heimdall was standing before seemingly parking in mid-air beside it. The pilot stood up and walked off the object which disappeared into golden particles as soon as he stepped onto the platform. Heimdall noticed a golden ripple form in mid-air where the golden particles disappeared into. Probably some sort of extra-dimensional storage space of some sort.

The pilot was wearing some sort of golden armor that Heimdall recognized with a hidden smile. Heimdall recognized the approaching figure, even if his current form was new, and greeted him calmly.

"God of the Bible," said Heimdall evenly.

Harry smirked at Heimdall, completely relaxed. "Heimdall."

There was a beat of silence before Heimdall started to laugh and embraced Harry in a hug, which Harry easily returned.

"I should have known," said Heimdall with a smile as they broke apart. "God of the Bible is dead, my ass. I swear you're like a bad rash, we can never be rid of you."

"I take offense to that," said Harry, mock-insulted. "I'm more like a cool breeze on a hot day, impossible to harm but always there and always welcome."

Heimdall just shook his head with a rueful smile. "Whatever you say, man. So what have you been up to all this time?"

Harry just shrugged. "You know, same old, same old. Watching over millions of followers, trying to maintain the peace, reincarnating as a human without my memories this past generation..."

Heimdall look surprised at that before nodding slowly. "That must be why I couldn't track you with my sight since the end of the War. You've been passing off as human?"

"Yes and no," said Harry with a shrug. "I wanted to know how it felt to be human so I reincarnated as a human but without my powers or memories. I was born Harry James Potter. It was pretty eye-opening, in a way. But I'm back now and apparently I got a lot of work backed up and people to catch up with."

It was the excuse Harry was going to use to hide the fact he had actually died and been reborn. He'd probably tell his best friend, Odin, since he knew Odin could be trusted but no one else. If it got out he'd been killed it would galvanize his enemies since that meant he could be killed again, this time permanently.

Harry gave Heimdall a sly look. "Though I don't think I was the only one. I found it very interesting how familiar a certain famous black people's rights activist was. Right, Mr. King Jr.?"

Heimdall blushed and coughed while trying to look innocent. "Yes, it's very coincidental how similar Martin Luther King Jr. and I look. Purely coincidence though."

Harry just gave him a deadpan look until eventually Heimdall caved. "Alright, alright!" said Heimdall in surrender. "It was me! But come on, I had to help my peeps escape the oppression of white power! It's always the same, the black man does all the work and the white cracker gets all the credit. I've been standing on this damn bridge for _five thousand years_, and yet everyone seems to think Odin is the all-knowing and wise one! Heck, Odin gets lost in his closet! I'm the one who tells him when something is happening, then he goes all wise and shit and says he saw it himself! Bitch please! Guy's half-blind and confuses his wife with one of his Valkyries half the time. Or at least that's his excuse for banging them anyway."

Harry could only laugh at Heimdall's speech, especially the parts about Odin. He distinctly remember him using that same excuse after his wife died whenever someone found him in bed with one of his Valkyries, telling whoever caught them that he thought it was his late wife come back to life. Funny thing was that the Valkyrie looked nothing like his wife except for her breast size.

"Poor Heimdall," said Harry sarcastically. "You're stuck on this poor bridge with what amounts to free porn as you peep on the world. How can the universe be so cruel?"

Heimdall shrugged and blinked 'innocently'. "I regret nothing. It's not like there's anything else to do up here. Being able to see all of time and space is not what it's cracked up to be. Heck, a lot of the time it's boring. Their wars are boring. Their sex is boring. You know, the repetition."

"Sex is boring?" teased Harry with a laugh. "You've been up here for too long if you think that."

"Now don't get me wrong," defended Heimdall. "I'm still straight and I want to bang a hot chick as much as the next dude. But after five millennia watching people have sex day in and day out, it takes a lot to get my motor running if you catch my drift."

"I know what you mean," said Harry ruefully. "I may be technically married to all my nuns but there was a reason only Mary caught my attention. Girl was a freak in the bedroom. Nowadays, there are only a handful who might grab my attention."

"Like that devil girl you've been hanging around," said Heimdall with a knowing smile. "I can see all of time and space, remember, and now that I know who you are, I can see you've been spending a lot of time with a certain devil heiress. Don't blame you though. The girls got tits almost the size of her head! Can you say 'Bow-chika-bow-wow"?!"

Harry smacked Heimdall upside the head. "Don't peep on my girl, perv!"

Heimdall smiled victoriously back at him. "So she's 'your girl', huh?"

Harry tried to defend himself but eventually gave it up as a bad job. Heimdall just chuckled but before he could tease Harry further, he was cut off by someone else's arrival.

"DAAAAAADDDYYYYY!"

Harry sighed and turned just in time to catch an armful of gorgeous, voluptous blond-haired female Seraph. "Oof!" said Harry as the air in his lungs left him. "Dammit, Gabriel, you're not as light as you used to be. You can't keep doing that."

Gabriel looked up from her father's arms with narrowed eyes. "Is Daddy saying I'm fat?"

Harry paled as a dark aura started to surround his daughter, powered by rightful feminine fury. Wanting to calm her before she unleashed it on him, Harry quickly spoke. "Of course not! You're the perfect weight! Anyway, didn't I leave you to watch over Raynare and Asia-chan?"

Gabriel pouted as her aura dissipated. "I left Raphael to do that when I heard you were leaving Heaven again. You can't go on your own, Daddy! What if something happened to you?!"

Harry sighed at his pseudo-daughter's protectiveness even if a part of him was touched. "I was just visiting Odin like I always did before. I'll be fine."

Gabriel just pouted further and hugged him tighter, telling him that she didn't believe him and was not letting him out of her sight. Out of all the Angels, Gabriel had been hit by his death the most, having been inconsolable for a century afterwards. Therefore, it was understandable that after his return, she was extra clingy, wanting to make sure he was okay and that the reincarnation didn't have any problems.

It became worse after the Vegas incident. When he let slip that it had been Rias who drugged him, he'd had to tie her down to prevent her from going to kill her from drugging her 'Daddy'. He'd managed to stop her but she'd become even more protective since, hovering over him and glaring at anyone who looked like they might be a threat. Poor Raynare almost crapped herself when Gabriel glared at her, silently warning her that trying to harm him would end in her swift death.

Sighing and giving it up as a bad job, Harry turned to a smirking Heimdall who was eying Gabriel up and down like a well-done steak. "Hey, babe," said Heimdall in what he probably thought was a suave tone. "Want me to show some stars?"

Gabriel blinked in confusion at the male god before pointing over his shoulder. "But I see some stars right over there, why would I want to go somewhere else to see them?"

Heimdall stuttered as Harry broke down laughing at his daughter's innocent response. Despite being millennia old and knowing what a pervert was, Gabriel still didn't understand when people were hitting on her. It was endearing in a way and Harry felt no rush to fix it. That way, he never had to worry about bringing home a boy even now that Angels were allowed to marry.

"Whatever," said Harry with a sigh. "I'm gonna go see Odin. I'll talk to you later, Heimdall."

"Before you go," said Heimdall, getting his attention. "There's something you should know."

Harry frowned at Heimdall's tone. "What is it?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on certain things like Ophis and Great Red," said Heimdall solemnly. "I'm sure you know about Ophis' little group, right?"

Harry frowned heavily. "Yeah, but they're clouded so I can't see them. Why, can you?"

"Yes and no," said Heimdall cryptically. "I can't see the group as a whole but if I know a certain member of the group then I can find that person. But since I don't know many members, it doesn't help much and the ones I do know don't really interact with the rest. However, one person I do know is a member is someone you should know: Arthur Pendragon, King Arthur's descendant and the current wielder of Excalibur Ruler."

Harry frowned at the information. He'd been annoyed when he found out one of the Excalibur fragments was missing, meaning he couldn't unite the fragments and regain Excalibur again. He knew that the one who wielded it had left the Church about two years ago but never got a name and he could never sense him for some reason. If he was in league with Ophis, it would explain why he was clouded. But if what Heimdall said was true, then maybe he could regain the final fragment after all.

"Thanks for the info, man," said Harry gratefully. "Is there anything else?"

Heimdall seemed to hesitate before sighing. "There's one other thing. It might be me being paranoid but... lately there's been people and books going missing. I wouldn't cared except... all these people and books reference Trihexa in some way. I think... someone might be trying to find Trihexa's Cage."

At that, Harry froze completely, his mind going a million miles an hour. There was very little reason for someone to want to find Trihexa's Cage. He had sealed Trihexa using thousands of seals and even then, he barely managed it. Any destabilization in the seals could cause it to fail completely. So innocent study was out of the question. That left only one reason...

"Someone wants to release Trihexa," said Harry in fear. "Are they _insane_?!"

Heimdall grimaced. "I'm thinking yes. However, when I tried to search out for who it was trying to release Trihexa, they were... clouded."

Harry's widened further and he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Beside him, Gabriel look alarmed at the look on her father's face. "_Clouded_?" asked Harry in fear. "As in... _Ophis' group _clouded?"

Heimdall grimaced and nodded.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Harry in frustration. "Are you freaking telling me that Ophis is the one trying to release Trihexa?!"

"Possibly," said Heimdall grimly. "She does have motivation. She wants to get Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap and Trihexa is the only one who matches Great Red's power. She might want to release Trihexa in order to kill Great Red and achieve _silence_."

"Silence," spat Harry angrily. "Ophis hasn't changed at all. A stupid, ignorant child with more power than sense."

Ophis. Harry/God had never liked her. She was ignorant, petulant and selfish in a way only a child could be.

To tell the truth, his enmity with Ophis went deeper than just that. Ophis had been Samael's mother. There had been a time where Harry had fallen for the naïve Infinite Dragon God and from that union, Samal had been born. However, Ophis had found Samael uninteresting and been a bad mother to say the least. It became worse when his poison's ability was discovered, where she became outright hostile against him. Samael, desperate for his mother's love attention, had influenced to eat the Fruit of Knowledge from his Garden.

As punishment, Harry, in a rage, had sealed him in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus. What destroyed any friendliness between Ophis and him, was that the former's actual approval of the act, not because of Samael's actions, but because his curse poison was a threat to her existence.

This infuriated Harry, who, despieste having been the one to seal him away, had truly loved Samael. Ophis seeming disregard sparked an argument between them which led to a fight.

A fight he won decisively.

Ophis never forgave him for defeating her so soundly. Her pride such that she hated everything more powerful than her. Since then, any meeting between them had never been positive or ended on a good note. Since then, Harry had hated dragons and snakes with a passion, Great Red being the only exception and he was mostly neutral to the anti-social dragon.

But the question was: would Ophis truly release the one being that would bring about the end of the world just to obtain her "silence"?

Harry sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? Of course she would. The little snake didn't care two whits about the world as long as she got what she wanted. The reason she never destroyed the world for her precious "silence" was because she knew Harry would interfere. One of the conditions that would give Harry access to 100% of his power was if the world was in danger from something beyond the power of the Patheons. If Ophis attacked the world, then he would be capable of stopping her. If it wasn't for that, she would have destroyed the world already so she could have her precious "silence".

So yes, Harry could see Ophis being behind the plot to release Trihexa. He could very easily see it.

"Light damn it," groaned Harry in frustration. "I should never have left. Things went to hell in my absence." Harry looked up and focused on Heimdall. "Heimdall, I need you to do me a favor. Can you tell me where my Holy Relics are located?"

Heimdall seemed to pause before speaking. "The one holding the True Longinus is clouded, meaning he's probably allied with Ophis. The Holy Cross isn't clouded but without a name, it will take me time to find it. As for the Holy Grail..." He paused and his eyes narrowed, as if trying to concentrate on something only he could see. "I can't tell who wields it but I can tell that whoever it is a vampire of some kind, probably a dhampir. They're located in the Land of Vampires."

Harry nodded seriously. "Thank you, Heimdall. Can you alert me if any of them appear in your sight?"

"Of course, my friend," said Heimdall seriously.

Harry sighed. "Thank you. Looks like this visit to Odin is going to be more serious than I'd hoped."

Harry's attention was brought to Gabriel when she tugged on his cloak, looking at him in worry. "Daddy? Everything's going to be okay, right?"

Harry's eyes softened and he patted his daughter on the head. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Trust me."

Gabriel seemed to take heart at his words and smiled brightly. Turning back to Heimdall, Harry nodded at him in thanks. "Thank you for the warning and information. I'll have to talk to Odin about this. Hopefully, between the two of us we'll be able to avert a disaster. The only problem is Ophis."

The problem was that as childish as Ophis acted, she- no, _it_ was still smart. It knew that attacking him was not a threat to the world per se and in his current state she could easily kill him and get rid of a threat to her plans. He needed an ace, something to make Ophis wary of facing him...

Harry grimaced as he realized there was only one thing in the world that would make Ophis back off short of him regaining his lost power.

"Well, there's no hope for it," said Harry with a sigh. He nodded at Heimdall who seemed to know what he was thinking if the grim look in his eyes was any indication. "Thanks again, Heimdall. See you later."

After exchanging goodbyes with the Guardian of the Bifrost, Harry and Gabriel walked across the rainbow and into Asgard proper, to meet with an old friend.

* * *

Raynare sighed in boredom as she left yet another class with her charge, Asia. Beside her, Asia was happily chatting away about some inane thing she found fascinating. Raynare was only half paying attention, her mind on recent events.

Meeting her Holy Father after so many centuries had been shocking to say the least. Not only had she never expected it to happen, but it ended far differently than she thought it would. Sure, he had punished, those days as a normal human had been extremely uncomfortable and eye-opening, but not as badly as she'd thought. He'd even given her a second chance to prove herself, returning her her powers and even offering her to return to Heaven and His service if she so desired.

To tell the truth, the offer was tempting. The only reason she'd Fallen was out of love for Azazel and it had become abundantly clear that he cared nothing for her beyond what he cared for any other of his kin. She'd tried so hard to gain his affection to no avail. After so long, she had become bitter and angry, hating anyone who was happy when she wasn't and taking it out on them. An example had been her ex-boyfriend Issei. She hadn't needed to be so cruel to him but in a way, she had wanted him to suffer like she'd suffered with Azazel, being basically strung along only to have heart broken in the end.

She remembered, around 30 years ago, when she had given up on Azazel and met that man. He had been so smart and funny, she couldn't help but fall in love with him despite him being human. They had married and even had a daughter together, who she named Luna because like the moon, she had been the light in the darkness that was her life.

Of course, like all things it had all come crashing down. When her Luna was just five, they had been attacked by exorcists who figured out what she was and wanted to kill her and her family; her for being Fallen, her husband for being a "heretic" and her daughter for being an abomination in their eyes. They would have been killed if Azazel hadn't saved them. She had been thankful but that had quickly changed when he told her she would have to abandon her family for their protection or else the exorcists would return.

Faced with staying and putting her family in danger or leaving and never seeing them again but knowing they would be safe, she had left. It had broken her heart and destroyed what little kindness she had left but she had done it, if only to protect her little moonchild.

Losing God's Love and Light for a man who didn't even care for her followed by losing what family and happiness she'd managed to get had turned her into a bitter, angry harpy. She'd lashed out on everyone, coming to believe that if she'd been stronger, then she could have protected her family alone. That was the reason why she'd been so cruel to Issei on their date and why she'd wanted to take Asia's Sacred Gear. A mix of bitterness and disdain at their naivety and jealousy at their happiness. They hadn't deserved it and that was something she had learned in her time around her father.

She should probably apologize to the idiot boy at some point. He hadn't deserved that and the date hadn't been... _terrible_, per se. He wasn't her type at all (or the type of any self-respecting woman to tell the truth) but he was at least a decent person. He had tried his best to make their date nice and memorable despite how obviously inept and inexperienced he was. It almost endearing in a way and she could almost understand why Asia had a crush on him.

Of course, that was all wiped away by his blatant perversity, his lack of other women's privacy and and lack of any other redeeming qualities beyond being an honest person.

Raynare followed Asia as they went outside for lunch. She almost smiled at the way Asia's face fell when she didn't see Issei anywhere. It was unbearably cute, like a kitten who'd been denied her favorite ball of yarn.

The time she'd spent around Asia had had an effect on her as well. Rayanre found herself being less sarcastic and mean as time passed, at first because she didn't want Asia (and through her God) to be mad at her and then because she genuinely didn't want to. All this time in this peaceful environment had helped a lot in making her forget her painful past. It was hard to stay bitter and angry whenever she saw the results of her Father's and Rias' prank war, after all.

She could never treat her Father with respect after seeing him dressed in the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform.

She still wondered how the Gremory had managed to hit him with a Switching Spell without anyone noticing in the middle of the school yard.

Though his answering prank of making her say embarrassing thing every time she opened her mouth had been just as hilarious. Seeing her forced to tell everyone how she had kept wetting her bed till she was around five had been worth more than all the gold in the world. Rayanre was surprised the entire student body wasn't brain-dead from all the memory alterations they had undergone by now.

The end result was that Raynare was much calmer and genuinely nicer than she had been before.

Asia led the two into the shade of a tree to have their lunch. Their Father always hand-made their lunches, no matter how busy he was. It always made Raynare happy inside every time he gave her her bento every morning, telling her that he made her sandwich without edges just the way she liked it. It was little things like that that really made Raynare love her Father.

_'L-l-l-love?'_ thought Raynare with a blush. _'Like I would care what that stupid man thinks. S-stupid dog! That's what he is! A stupid dog humping everything he sees! Stupid dogfather! Tsun!'_

Her internal tsundere moment having passed, Raynare turned to Asia who looked down. Sighing to herself, Raynare turned to the girl. "Now what's got you down in the dumps, Asia?"

Asia tried to smile and wave it off with little success. "N-nothing, Yuuma-chan! I'm just worried about the exam next week!"

Raynare gave her a deadpanned look. "The test is on Italian and unless you've suddenly developed amnesia, I'm pretty sure you'll pass." Here, Raynare blushed. "Plus, F-father said he was going to give us tutoring sessions if we have any problems."

It had been equal parts mortifying as it was heart-warming when the first time she'd come home with a C on a test, he'd taken them both aside and started helping them in the subjects they had trouble with. She had expected him to punish her for failing or something but instead he had taken her aside and helped her understand the complicated subject known as Calculus. He had been patient and hadn't mocked her for not understanding it right away, simply telling her that everyone had their strengths and weaknesses and they shouldn't be ashamed of it.

Raynare felt her heart warm and a happy 'daddy's girl' smile cross her face as she thought about her recent 'Daddy time'. He had been telling the truth when he said he wanted to pamper her and while he had limits, he was usually willing to do anything she asked, within reason. She still remembered when he'd acquiesced to her shy demand that he take her to the roof of the church and watch the stars with her, holding her like a father would his daughter while they did.

Father always had a warm and loving aura. Before now, she had only felt it once and that was when she was created. Since then she had only felt it twice more before her Fall and then once after. The time after her Fall had been the most memorable: his aura radiated anger, pain and hurt at her Fall, despite her having been nothing but a grunt angel at most, he had felt as if her Fall had been just as painful as a Seraph's would be.

Since His return into her life, she had felt it every time he was in the area and found herself basking in it. Her wings symbolized her slow return to the Light as they looked lighter with every passing day. She found herself less inclined to cause pain and suffering and more wanting to just enjoy these peaceful days.

"I-I know," said Asia bashfully, no doubt also embarrassed at being tutored by the Lord Himself. "It's... it's Issei. I haven't seen him or the others in almost a week and I'm worried. Do you think something happened?"

Rayanre bit back her automatic retort of they could only hope and decided to be kinder in her response. "I doubt it. The world isn't so lucky."

Hey, she said she would be nic_er, _not that she would nice.

Asia gave her a reproachful look. "Yuuma-chan!"

Raynare sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'm sure they're fine. Father said that they're training for some big event or something so they're probably somewhere remote doing that. Devils training tends to destroy the landscape a bit so they probably went somewhere it wouldn't draw as much attention."

Asia seemed to relax at that and smiled at her. "I see. Thanks, Yuuma-chan!"

Rayanre blushed at the sincerity in her tone, her aura only making it clear that she truly meant what she said.

Asia's aura felt similar to her father's, though to a lesser extent. As His Holy Maiden, she held a part of His power and radiated it at all times. She had noticed that with the exception of Issei, the other devils looked uncomfortable around her, as if her very presence caused them some minor pain. It was worse when she prayed, causing them all to fall to their knees in pain if they were close enough to hear it. However, to her, Asia felt warm and full of light. The Angel in her was drawn to it and she felt the corruption that caused her Fall lessen every day she was with the girl.

She didn't know if it was because she was the Holy Maiden or her own innocence and naivety being transferred into her aura but it even affected the people around them. It made them kinder and more willing to help her if she needed it. Raynare herself had taken advantage of it sometimes to get boys to do stuff for them, though less so as time passed. To tell the truth, Asia's aura reminded Raynare of home.

Home.

Most Fallen Angels didn't like to think about their former home. Most said they didn't have a home, making a place for themselves either here on Earth or in the Underworld or else moving from place to place. It was painful to think about their former home, remembering what they'd lost.

Raynare still remembered. She remembered the warmth of Heaven's Light. She remembered flying amongst the clouds with a smile on her face, sometimes racing with her brothers and sisters in good fun.

She remembered the feeling of belonging and of being loved by her Father.

Then she remembered having all that stripped from her with her Fall. She remembered having her home's Gates barred to her, no longer being welcome. She remembered brothers and sisters she used to playfully race hunt her.

But overall, she remembered the loss of purpose and love she'd had as her Father's angel.

She had transferred all that to Azazel, hoping he could fill the void with his love for her.

But he didn't. No matter what she did, she still felt the emptiness and loss she felt the day she first Fell. An aching hole in the heart that couldn't be filled by anything else.

"How does it feel?" Asia turned to Raynare who was looking at Asia with a look of longing on her face. "How does it feel to feel Father's love all the time? It's been so long since I last felt it, I..."

Asia's face turned sympathetic before a bright smile filled her face. "It feels... as if I'm never alone. As if no matter where I go, He'll be with me and love me. As if... before, my life was seen through a gray film and now everything has color and texture." Asia turned to Raynare and gave her the most perfect, beautiful smile she'd every given anyone. "It feels... like home."

Raynare looked down as she tried to hide her tears.

Home.

She wanted that. Oh, did she ever.

In her heart of hearts... Raynare, the Fallen Angel, just wanted to go home again.

She wanted to feel what Asia feels. She wanted to be surrounded by brothers and sisters and feel her Father's love again. She wanted to feel that sense of purpose and righteousness she had felt before her Fall. She wanted it all back. Everything she'd lost.

Raynare wondered if it was this way for all Fallen Angels and the reason so many went crazy was because they realized there _was_ no going back. That they realized they would never feel that same clarity of purpose and peace they had before. That they would always feel confusion and loss, trying to lose themselves in their Sin to sooth the ache of loss.

And here Raynare was, with a chance to get it all back.

And by the Heavens, she _wanted_ it. If she had to crawl through a field of razors and apologize to every single person she'd ever wronged, she'd do it. She'd do it for only the slightest promise of being able to go back home. Of being able to no longer have to look over her shoulder for an exorcist or devil wanting to kill her. Of being able to see her darling Luna again and tell her how very _sorry_ she was, and how she'd never leave her again.

She would promise to never harm another soul if she could have that again.

Raynare froze and her eyebrow twitched as she heard whispers coming from a nearby bush. The owners of said whispers were obviously ogling them as she could feel their nasty, perverted gaze on her body, specifically her chest and bum.

Her usual gentle smile turned forced as she felt the two other resident perverts openly ogle both her and her friend, uncaring about their privacy even when they were trying to eat.

Raynare saw the kendo club passing by and an idea entered her mind.

"Murayama! Katase!" called Raynare. Said girls turned at her call and walked over with a smile on their faces. Both girls had become friends with her and Asia due to the simple fact that Raynare loved to torment Issei, who both girls loathed for his perversity. Asia, they constantly tried to convince as to Issei's bad qualities with much less success.

"Hey, Yuuma, Asia," said Murayama happily. "How are you guys doing?"

"Hello, Murayama, Katase," said Asia and Raynare happily, Raynare not actually faking the happiness. She genuinely got along with both girls, being similar to her. Neither being shy about using physical violence to get their point across, especially when it came to the resident perverts. "We're just having lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Both girls agreed and were about to sit before Raynare stopped them.

"I would love for you guys to join us but first," Raynare got a wicked look on her face. "We have a pair of peeping toms here." The ones in the bush froze, as if trying to hide their presence now would make any difference. "They've been watching Asia and me for a while and to tell the truth I'm feeling kind uncomfortable. I don't want to leave this spot since it's so nice so how about you help me teach the perverts a lesson?"

Murayama and Katase smiled along with her while Asia looked worried. "Um ….I don't mind moving if you guys feel uncomfortable..." said Asia innocently.

That seemed to only galvanize the two girls. The idea of naïve, innocent Asia being forced to leave just because of these two peepers enraging them. "Don't worry yourself, Asia," said Katase as she drew her shinai which was mirrored by Murayama. "This won't take more than a second."

Raynare smiled as the perverts tried to run only to be caught by the two girls who were empowered by righteous feminine fury. The sounds of the perverts screams made her more relaxed than she'd felt since her Father had stopped coming to class due to work.

Hey, she may want to redeem herself and return home but until then, there was nothing wrong with having a little fun on some perverts' expense. She was even doing them some good by helping them learn that peeping was wrong. It could be considered a civil service.

As Asia looked worried at the two boys' screams of pain, Raynare just continued to eat her lunch with a wide smile on her face, the food tasting much better now for some reason.

* * *

Harry watched as Odin paced after Harry gave him the news.

Odin had certainly changed over the years. Once an old, but still fit and muscular old man, Odin was now looked like a simple elderly man with long, gray hair and a matching beard. He wore an eyepatch over his missing left eye and where he once wore armor, he now wore simple clothing. Oh, Harry still felt the power he held and his mind was still as sharp as ever but his power was less than it was at his prime. Still powerful but no longer with the same edge it used to have.

Odin had been understandably overjoyed at seeing Harry again, the two having been close friends before his 'death'. Odin had been surprised when Harry revealed the truth of him having died and been reborn but had simply said he was glad he was back and left it as is.

Then, the happy reunion had turned sour when Harry passed what Heimdall had told him and their conclusion on it.

Since then, Odin had been pacing, a frown on his face. Harry was sitting in an armchair with Gabriel hovering behind his right shoulder while Odin's own bodyguard, a pretty silver-haired Valkyrie named Rossweisse, was standing behind the chair Odin had been sitting in before he started pacing. Both bodyguards looked worried at the tense atmosphere but not because they were afraid it would dissolve into violence like most meetings between gods but because anything that worried the two arguably strongest chieftain gods was obviously something to be terrified about.

"Are you sure, my friend?" asked Odin, sounding resigned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Not 100% but the signs are there," said Harry seriously, in 'God' mode at the moment. There was time for fun and games later. Right now, they needed to focus on the matter on hand. "Ophis is obsessed with getting rid of Great Red and isn't picky on how to do it. You know how she is better almost better than anyone. She doesn't care about anything but her precious "silence". As long as she got it, then the world could burn for all she cares."

Odin frowned but conceded the point. "True. Ophis has always been a problem for all the Pantheons. It's bad enough she could destroy us all alone with only you as a viable counter, but her complete disregard for anything makes it worse. It would be better if she was just evil, at least that way we could expect something like this. This... _naivety_ of hers could actually be worse." Odin turned to Harry with a serious look on his face. "What can we do?"

Feeling hopeful that he said 'we' instead of 'you', Harry leaned forward. "I sealed Trihexa away in a place that can only be reached in certain ways. There are 66 paths to Trihexa but only 6 of those are true. The rest are dead ends. Of those 6 paths, five are constantly changing, so that if you take one path then no one can take the same path again. The path used will shift to another that used to be a dead end and the path you used will turn into a dead end. There's only one _true_ path to Trihexa that can be used again and again. I'm guessing that Ophis, if she's trying to release Trihexa, is trying to find this path."

"Can't she just use one of the other five paths?" asked Odin curiously.

Harry shook his head. "No. Those paths lead you to Trihexa but won't allow the person to affect anything in the place where Trihexa is sealed. You can only observe the place, not interact with it. If they plan to release Trihexa, then they need to find that true path."

"And how can they do that?" asked Odin as he sat back down, a focused look in his sole eye.

"You can't just _search_ for the path," said Harry firmly. "It's not a real physical path but more like your Bifrost. A sort of interconnecting gateway between here and there. The other paths let you send your spirit there but not your physical body. And that path is invisible to even Heimdall's eyes. No, the only ones who can find the path... are those that no longer live in the physical plane."

To his credit, Odin quickly understood. "The dead? How will she get the dead to find it for her?"

"She can't," said Harry simply. "But one of my Holy Relics can, specifically the Holy Grail. If she finds the possessor and retrieves the Holy Grail, she can use it to connect with the dead of the other worlds and use them to find Trihexa's Cage."

"So we need to find the Holy Grail before she can," said Odin thoughtfully. He grimaced before frowning at him. "You know, I never liked your idea of Sacred Gears. That power, especially the Longinus, where we can't control them is dangerous. Humans have never been fond of us gods after all, and they could easily decide to side with Ophis of their own free will."

Harry grimaced at the blunt statement. "True but I really never planned for this. I made them to protect humanity from gods like Hades and Loki, who you know would love to subjugate them. I never really thought about them turning on us."

Odin harrumphed. "You always were an optimist." Odin sighed. "But I guess there's nothing for it now but to stop Ophis' plans." Odin grimaced as he looked at his old and weakened hands. "I'll help you but I'm not what I used to be. I'm barely 60% of my prime right now. Even that upstart Sirzechs could give me trouble right now which is all kinds of embarrassing."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if I let you access my follower's prayers and belief? Would that bring you back to 100%?"

Odin looked surprised at his words before speaking cautiously. "It should... but are you sure it's okay? I would be taking some of your own power to do it."

"You would only be taking from the power that's bound from me," said Harry dryly. "I can't access it thanks to that treaty remember? So it's not like it'll affect my current power level as I am now."

Odin grimaced at the reminder. "We need to arrange a Council of Gods and get them to agree to unbind your power. If Ophis turns out to be hostile to us, then you're the only one that can stop her. She could decide to kill you while you're weak before we can unseal your power and if that happens, we're screwed. Great Red is too anti-social to care about anything but his own desires and our safety isn't among them."

"I wish you luck," said Harry dryly. "You know how those old bastards are. Only Amy would side with us and maybe Zeus. The others are too afraid I'll turn on them to unseal my power. They probably wouldn't even if they were on death's doorstep out of sheer spite."

"Can you blame them?" asked Odin dryly. "You basically run roughshod over them whenever you wanted, especially the Egyptians. They never did forgive you for basically destroying their pharaoh dynasty with your plagues."

Harry sniffed with great dignity. "I left my people with them for protection while I dealt with the intruders on their promised lands and when I get back, they've been enslaved. I asked them nicely and they ignored me and told me to get new followers. So I decided to take matters into my own hands." Harry put on a false look of innocence. "Is it my fault all it took to defeat their best was one man?"

Odin just chuckled. "Whatever you say, old friend. Well, at least we have some semblance of a plan and we've been forewarned with time. It gives us some wiggle room to get things ready. Though I have to ask... what are you planning to do with those Devils and Fallen Angels?"

Harry grimaced before speaking. "I was... actually planning on making peace with them."

Odin just gave him a blank look before turning to Rossweisse. "Can you give us some privacy, please? It will only be for a few minutes."

Despite it being said like a question, it was obviously an order and Rossweisse quickly complied. Gabriel did the same, though much more reluctantly, once Harry asked.

Once they were alone, Odin gave Harry a piercing look. "Out with it."

Harry refused to meet his best friend's eye. "Out with what?"

"I've known you for over five millennia, _Harry_," said Odin, smirking as he said God's new name. "You would never even contemplate peace or any kind of surrender to those devils unless there was a reason. So... out with it."

Harry sighed before speaking. "There's this... girl."

"Oh sweet Bifrost," groaned Odin. "Don't tell me one of those female devils has seduced you."

"Like your're one to talk," retorted Harry with a smile. "It never took a woman more than a wink to seduce you in the old days."

Odin coughed in an attempt to hide his embarrassed blush at the reminder of his youthful escapades. "That may be... but that was when I was young. You're my age despite how you look and I doubt you're being controlled by your hormones."

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. "This one's... different, Odin. I've never felt this way about any woman, not even Amy. She's a devil but internally she's so... _innocent_. Oh, she can be manipulative and selfish but no more than any normal human can be. It's such an interesting contrast that I can't help but feel attracted to it. She's beautiful on the outside but more so on the inside. I try to stay away but every time she just draws me further in. Even now, I can't help but wonder how she's doing. She's fighting against an arranged marriage, you know?" Harry laughed, causing Odin to raise an eyebrow at the rueful smile on his friend's face. "When I heard some... _bastard_ was trying to get his hands on her... I'll be truthful, I almost went down to the Underworld and killed him and every one of his family. I was insanely jealous. But... she's a devil and I'm _God_. How can it ever work?"

Odin looked at his old friend for a second before sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Do you remember my wife Frigga?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Is this a trick question? How can I possibly forget the only woman in the world who managed to tame the playboy Odin? You were so infatuated with the chick that you swore off all other women. It was end of our bachelor days since doing it on my own was just no fun."

Odin smiled in remembrance of his youthful adventures with the man before him. "Yes. Well, did you know that Frigga used to be one of the Vanir, who we went to war with and almost wiped out except for a few?"

At this Harry looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know that. But if you wiped out her people, how did you end up together."

"Because Frigga was far more forgiving than she had any right to be," said Odin with a fond smile. "But the thing is that when we announced our relationship, it had only been a few years since the war against the Vanir. Naturally, the people were against it. They thought it wrong that one of their enemies became their Queen. An insult to everything they fought against."

"So what happened?" asked Harry quietly. "How did you end up together?"

"Well at first," continued Odin in remembrance. "I was much like you. I didn't want to 'rock the boat' as they say and believed that our having been enemies would ruin any relationship we might have. But..." Here Odin smiled a smile that Harry remembered he reserved only for his wife. By the Light, Odin truly loved that woman. "... as time passed, we could no longer deny our feelings. I loved her, my friend. I loved her enough that I would have pulled the stars from the sky to make her a necklace if only for one of her smiles. It was rough... at first. But we persevered. Our _love_ persevered. And she gave me... four boys who I loved dearly and helped me raise another, who despite our current enmity, I loved just as much."

Odin's voice became low and heartbreaking. "She's gone now. Dead these past three centuries. I have tried to fill the void she left behind with other women or wine or food but to no avail. The void she left behind will be my burden to bear for the rest of my days."

"Yet despite that," said Odin with a fierce tone. "I do not regret a single moment. Not a single day. I would not trade a single moment spent with her for all the power, gold and knowledge in the universe."

Harry looked down in thought as Odin walked toward him, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The decision is yours, my friend. But ask yourself this: Is she worth it? But more importantly, could you live with yourself if you didn't try and find out?"

With that said, Odin stood up straight. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Valkyries are having a wet t-shirt contest and I've, with great reluctance on my part, have been chosen as judge. I have to go. It would look bad if I was late, wouldn't it?"

Harry watched him go with a deadpan look. _'Way to kill the mood, dude.'_

Harry sighed, thinking about what to do. He stayed still, conflicting thoughts coursing through his head before seemingly coming to a decision.

_'Oh well,'_ thought Harry with a smile as he stood up. _'Gryffindors charge forward,_ right?' Then his smile turned slightly lecherous. _'But in the meantime, didn't he say something about a wet t-shirt contest? I better go. They might need an outside observer to work as arbiter. It'll be a tough job but someone has to do it.'__  
_

With a solemn look that was betrayed by the eager glint in his eye, Harry left toward his destiny.

... and barely legal teenaged breasts.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 6!**

**You can mostly guess what the plot to the fic is. Obviously, with Harry being God and God having been the one that sealed away Trihexa, he'd have a larger stake into his release than everyone else. He DID use most of his power sealing it away so someone releasing it, especially when he's so weak, is definitely not something he wants.**

**I hope you liked how I portrayed Heimdall. I mean, really, you have a guy that has what amounts to every peeping tom's wet dream and expect him to _not_ use it to peep? Please. If he did exist he'd be every woman's nightmare. Lol. I also played on the fact that every incarnation of Heimdall in recent movies/comics has him being black. Which I find funny since the Norse were mostly all white. So I decided to have some fun with that.**

**We see some insight into Raynare's mind and thoughts here. She'll become more important later on. Sorry, but I don't know how to write a tsundere's thoughts that well but I tried the best I could. Hope you liked it.**

**The final scene with Odin was what took the most time. I don't think many know about Frigga having been from a race that was an enemy of Asgard before their marriage. It makes Odin the perfect person to go to for advice and their having been best friends before only helps. I originally planned for it to be James and Lily but decided to save that scene for later. Though the ending of that final scene was totally added for humor's sake. Lol.  
**

**Next chapter is the marriage and Harry's wedding crashing. It promises to be funny at times but the fight itself will be a bit more badass while still being funny.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	7. Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Okay, this is the last of my back to back chapter updates. This is because tomorrow I return to work. These past three days I was free from work and since classes haven't started I basically could do nothing but write. But I work tomorrow, Sunday and Monday all day so I won't be able to really sit down and write till maybe Tuesday so expect no update till Wednesday at the earliest. Sucks, I know but life is like that. Maybe I'll find some free time write chapter 8 but no promises.**

**Be sure to read the omake at the very end after the AN! It's hilarious!**

* * *

**God's Throneroom, High Heavens**

**Day before Rias' Rating Game**

Harry looked down at the sphere in his hand as he contemplated the hypocrisy of his actions.

Harry truly wanted peace between the Factions, more so now that he admitted his feelings for a certain crimson-haired devil heiress. He understood the reasons behind the Great War and had a plan to nullify them so it won't cause another. He was even willing to allow the Evil Piece System to continue now that he'd assured that Sacred Gear holders and Holy Sword wielders would lose them if they were reincarnated as devils.

Heck, he'd heard that his Fallen son, Azazel, had even created Artificial Sacred Gears, something that had caused Harry no little pride. Sure, they were inferior to Harry's but they were pretty good for a first attempt. The Fallen could even use their knowledge of Artificial Sacred Gears as a bargaining tool in the (hopefully) upcoming peace treaty.

However, Harry's first loyalty was to Heaven and in making sure it could stand up not only to the other two Factions but to the other Pantheons. He was also a realist and knew that his return might make the other Two Factions less eager for a peace treaty.

Therefore, he'd been making plans to not only arm Heaven to be able to stand up to any of the other Pantheons but to completely subjugate and dominate the other two Factions if necessary.

In his hands was the result of one of those plans: a light-element version of a nuclear bomb.

The war games set up between Heaven and Asgard to help both sides polish their skills for the upcoming conflict had shown him how far Heaven had to go. Angels were so used to their light element giving them the advantage that without it, they were skilled enough to stand up to event he grunts of Asgard's army. It was worse for the newly created Angels, who had no battle experience whatsoever.

Thankfully, Odin, now back to 100% thanks to Harry, had agreed to help whip them into shape. Harry smiled as he remembered the complaints of some Angels forced to go through the Asgard training program. Harry felt embarrassed how most of his Angels couldn't even run ten laps without collapsing, much too used to flying wherever they went.

And while his Brave Saints System was a good idea, there was an appalling lack of suitable candidates at the moment. Most exorcists, he was ashamed to say, were little more than grunts relying on the light element's advantage to come out successful in their hunts. Even then, there was an almost 50% fatality rate amongst them during their first few years as exorcists which thankfully lowered as time passed. Precious few actually reached the level previous generations of exorcists were and this was mostly because the Underworld had basically been poaching their best and brightest. The next generation of exorcists had potential but it would be years before they would reach it.

All this told Harry he needed a more immediate solution to balance out the scales between them and the other Factions. That was when he remembered reading about MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) while still human and thought up his current weapon.

The light-element nuclear bomb was similar to the human one except much more potent. A single one could wipe out the main island of Japan off the map completely. However, while it's power was potent, it was its effects that made it a game-changer against devils.

Much like the human nukes bombarded the area with radiation for years to come, the light-element nuke did the same but with, obviously, the light-element. Not only that but the atmosphere around the area the bomb was dropped would imbue the light-element, making the very air toxic to devils and outright killing anything weaker than an Ultimate-class devil and greatly weakening those stronger.

Harry's plan was that if push came to shove, he would open portals to the Underworld and drop thousands of these all over it. Not only would thousands if not millions of devils die from the blasts but the Underworld would become completely uninhabitable for devils for hundreds of years before the light-element dissipated from the atmosphere.

If necessary, he would also introduce the light-element into the atmosphere on Earth, making the Human World uninhabitable for devils as well.

This would give the devils nowhere to go as well as greatly weaken their strongest devils as even a Satan-class devil would be no stronger than a Mid-class devil in those conditions. It would make them easy pickings to wipe them out.

Before his reincarnation as Harry Potter, he probably would have been ecstatic at this plan. A way to destroy the devils with minimal expenditure of energy or loss of life and furthermore, would make it so whatever devils did survive would die out slowly from the light-element poisoning.

However, all he could think of now is his beloved Rias dying from one of these bombs or else slowly dying in his arms from light-element poisoning and he wanted nothing else but to destroy this abomination. Destroy all of them and all plans on how to create them and then Obliviate the knowledge from his head for good measure.

It wasn't just Rias but also the other devils at Kuoh Academy. The more time he spent with them, the more he saw them as nothing more than slightly strange human teens. It was hard to see them as devils when he saw them laughing at one of his pranks or just hanging out like normal teens. Heck, even their "contracts" were more along the lines of doing household chores than anything. No corrupting the innocent, sacrifices or even premarital sex (not that he had a problem with that).

So the idea of using this on an entire race of people like them made him want to vomit. He wondered if this was how the creators of the atom bomb and those part of the Manhattan Project felt. Like no matter what he did, nothing would grant him forgiveness for creating this abomination.

Yet despite his feelings, he couldn't destroy them. As much as it pained him, if worse came to worse, he would have to use it. The other Pantheons had tolerated the existence of devils for long enough as it was. If word reached them of the Evil Piece System...

Harry grimaced at the thought. The Pantheons would instantly set aside their differences to wipe out the devils if they caught word of it before Harry could fix it. Hopefully, the devils would agree to his plan or else nothing he could do would protect them from the Pantheons breaking the treaty, even if it meant releasing 100% of his power, and banning together to destroy the devils.

Harry sighed as the bomb in his hands dissipated into golden particles to be stored in his Treasury. Like always whenever his thoughts turned melancholic lately, Harry focused on Rias to see what she was doing.

Harry smiled as he saw Rias and her peerage gathered around the table, discussing strategy for the upcoming Rating Game. There would be no training today, the day before the Game, since it would do little difference. It would be best to relax and discuss strategy than to make themselves tense training. A tense mind was more easily broken, after all.

Harry cocked an eyebrow when he caught sight of Rias looking around every once in a while, as if hoping to catch sight of someone and frowning when she didn't. It didn't take long for Harry to realize she was looking for him from the way she kept glancing at the light gun on the table. He hadn't even contacted her since her little prank so no doubt she was worried. He never went so long without showing up, after all.

Smiling to himself, Harry conjured a cellphone and marked the number for the cell phone he'd left at the cottage they were staying at.

* * *

Back with Rias, the group was broken out of their planning session by the sound of a phone ringing.

Everyone blinked in confusion, not having known there was even a phone here at all. Rias was the first to move, heading toward the ringing noise. It eventually led her to the night table with the light gun on top of it and she opened the first drawer to reveal a cell phone as the origin of the noise.

Rias' eyebrow twitched as she guessed the perpetrator of this and quickly opened the phone. "Hello."

All was silent for a moment except for the sound of exaggerated deep breathing on the other end.

Rias just had a deadpanned look on her face. "I know it's you, Kotomine. Stop being a freak."

"Awww!" came the familiar voice of her rival/secret love interest. "How did you know?"

"The cell phone being here in the first place was a bit of a give away," said Rias blandly before a smug smirk crossed her face. "How was Vegas, by the way?"

"It went quite well, actually," said Kotomine blandly. "I met a lot of nice people willing to help me. Especially of the large-breasted, no clothing variety. Though for some reason, they kept trying to drag me to some building with a supposed priest wearing an Elvis costume for some reason. I really doubt that man was a priest now that I think about it."

A tick mark appeared above Rias' forehead at the thought of some _hussy_ tricking Kotomine into marrying her. It was lucky that Kotomine hadn't fallen for it or else she'd be forced to make him a widow.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Rias sarcastically, annoyed that her prank backfired on her. "So why did you call?"

At this, Koromine lost all trace of humor and he sounded slightly nervous. "I just... wanted to wish you luck on your Rating Game. I really hope you win... you know, because I can't get you back for your prank if you marry."

Rias blushed at his words and turned her back on her peerage who were listening with smiles on their faces. Except for Issei who was crying and cursing Kotomine for stealing Buchou.

"I-, Thank you, Kotomine," said Rias with a small blush. "I hope I win too."

"Yeah..." Both lovestruck teens stayed in awkward silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well! I'm going to go," said Kotomine forcefully. "You know, I have to clean up the church after being away for so long. I truly hope Raynare hasn't killed Asia..."

Rias smiled and nodded, then realized he couldn't see it and spoke. "Okay. I'll.. see you later, then?"

"Yes," answered Kotomine quickly. "Also... I'll see if I can hack into the Underworld TV network and watch the match. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Rias. She hung up and turned to her peerage only to blush as she saw them watching her. "What?!"

Akeno smiled teasingly. "Did he give you a good luck kiss, Buchou? Ufufufufu."

Koneko just shook her head. "...fraternizing with the enemy."

Kiba looked put out but more or less okay with it. Or at least he was trying hard not to think about it.

Issei was the most expressive, crying dramatically and saying something about bastard priest stealing all the oppai. At least until Akeno hugged him from behind and whispered how there were two oppai right there.

Rias looked away with great dignity as she walked toward the table. "We should finish our strategy for the Game instead of talking about these useless things. Riser won't beat himself... though I wish he did."

The peerage quickly obeyed and went back to talking about the upcoming Game. In her own side, Rias gave her own thoughts, though this time she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Harry cursed himself at his complete lack of any coolness in his conversation with Rias as he teleported down to his office in the church. Heck, he could barely keep up his Kotomine personality during their conversation as it was. That kiss seemed to have destroyed any barrier standing between him and his admitting his feelings and it was affecting him badly. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't keep up his disguise at all.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Rossweisse entered his office.

Harry had taken her as his own personal secretary after seeing how much Odin picked on her despite her incredible skill at being a secretary. He had asked Odin to trade her into his employ and he'd accepted, glad to be rid of the 'cockblocker' as he called her.

As for Rossweisse herself, while she'd been a little put out at being traded at first, she'd grown to be happy about it. Harry never put her down and praised her hard work. Her skills greatly helped him establish some kind of order to his ideas. The most obvious proof being in how ordered and cleaned up the office was compared to the mess it was before. Everything was placed in an organized pile divided between viable ideas, ideas still in the works and impossible ideas. These were further divided into categories such as weapons and miscellanous, helping him whenever he wanted to search for something specific.

Harry was a grateful beyond words for Rossweisse's presence and never failed to tell her so. The girl, used to being degraded by her previous employer, preened and blushed under the praise, her loyalty to him having already supplanted her loyalty to Odin.

"Lord Harry," said Rossweisse politely. "You've returned at just the right time. I just received word that we've located the possessor of Excalibur Ruler."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned serious. "I see. Then I'll go do that now. Thank you, Rossweisse. Do you wish to accompany me in retrieving it? I warn you that the possessor might not be very eager to return my sword to me. It might turn violent."

Rossweisse straightened and set her shoulders. "Of course, my Lord. As your secretary and bodyguard, it is my duty to follow you anywhere and protect you from any danger."

Harry smiled in thanks before nodding. "Alright then. So where did you say Arthur Pendragon was located?"

* * *

**God's throneroom, High Heavens**

**Close to midnight of the next day**

Harry sat upon the throne of Heaven once again. He had observed Rias' Rating Game against Riser Phenex. She came close to winning her freedom from that grilled chicken thanks to his kind donation of Holy water and it looked like victory was at hand. Unfortunately, Issei's body gave out in the end and Riser proceeded to threaten him to get Rias to surrender.

Naturally, Rias' compassion won out and she begged Riser to stop, ultimately forfeiting the game and allowing Riser to win. Though Harry had to give his respect to Rias and her peerage. While he had feared Riser might still win despite all their training and planning, it was not skill or experience that gave Riser the win but trickery in the end. It said something Rias and her peerage when even outnumbered and with little true battle experience, she still almost managed to win.

Harry did not like where this was going. Riser didn't even care for Rias beyond an ornament he can show off and she deserved much better than that. That, and the idea of another man getting to touch her almost made him want to unleash God's Thunder on their ass.

Plus, only one person was allowed to make Rias cranky and psychotic and that was him, not some stuck up fried chicken wannabe.

With that in mind, Harry went down to Earth donning his Kotomine disguise once again. He knew what Issei was planning and had to intercept him before he got in the way. He couldn't exactly look cool and heroic if Issei appeared mid-speech, right?

Issei Hyoudou had offered his arm to Ddraig in exchange for the power he needed to hopefully rescue Rias. He was currently walking past the Kendo club's changing room when suddenly he felt something hit the back of his neck.

"OW!" yelled Issei in pain. "What the hell was that?" Issei turned to see Kotomine standing there looking at his karate-chop hand in confusion. "Did you just hit me?"

Kirei didn't answer and simply tried to karate-chop him asleep once more, with similar results. "Huh. That always works in the movies. Oh well, Plan B."

Before Issei could say anything, he was picked up and tossed through the window of the kendo club's changing room. Issei shook off the stars only to look up and pale at the sight of the kendo club who didn't look pleased to see him at all.

"DIE PERVERT!" came the righteous female fury of the kendo club.

Their Shinai rained down upon Issei and all went black.

* * *

**Underworld chapel**

**Same time**

"Now if anyone has an object-"said the devil equivalent of a priest before being cut off.

The wedding was suddenly interrupted by a voice echoing through the chapel. At first, everyone, even Rias' peerage, looked confused. However, Akeno was the first to identify the owner of the voice and was holding back giggles as she eagerly awaiting what chaos he'd unleash now. Rias began going red, though whether from embarrassment or anger she was not sure as only one person could possibly own that infernal grating voice.

"What if god was one of us, Just a slob like one of us~"

"WHO DARES TO SING THAT INFERNAL SONG ON THIS UNHOLY DAY!" snarled Riser angrily.

"Just a stranger on the bus~"

Suddenly, a young Caucasian man clad in a tuxedo, came bursting in through the doors. He then proceeded to walk down the aisle drawing the attention of everyone. Some guards tried to stop him, but when they charged at him he moved swiftly like water and they slammed into each other, knocking themselves out. He did all this while carrying one Issei Hyoudou, who was currently unconscious while being held in a fireman's carry over the man's right shoulder.

"Trying to make his way home, just trying to make his way HOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!"

The man, who was none other than boy-god known as Kirei Kotomine, came to a stop at the altar. Not even stopping to greet anyone, he reached into the wedding cake, tore out a chunk out and took a bite out of it.

"Dear Lord, this cake tastes awful!" complained Kotomine as he spat out the cake onto Xuelan's shoes. He then tossed the slice in his hand away where it landed on Yubellana. "It tastes worse than my secretary's attempts at cooking and dear Lord, does her cooking suck! Hmm, maybe the champagne..."

Kirei had stolen a glass of champagne and had taken a sip of it only to spit it out all over Siris's dress. All three girls quickly cried out in outrage over their ruined shoes and dresses.

"And this champagne tastes like goat piss and you do not want to know how I know what that tastes like." Of course, this caused some of the guests to cringe at the mental image that entered some of their minds. Some even tried smashing their heads against nearby objects to try and remove the image.

"Oh and before I forget," said Kotomine thoughtfully before turning to Kiba. "Here pretty boy, catch!"

Kirei promptly tossed the still unconscious Issei by the back of the neck towards Kiba. The unlucky Knight was too surprised to react in time as Issei landed on top of him and their lips met, much to Akeno and Koneko's amusement and everyone else's shock.

As fate would have it, Issei chose this moment to wake up. Unfortunately, he was too late as Koneko had taken out a camera and had photographed the kiss. Issei was quick to separate from the pretty boy knight and begin shouting for mouth wash while spitting and trying to get Kiba's taste out of his mouth. Kiba was of course trying to do the same thing.

"Ufufufu oh my Kiba, I didn't know you two swung that way," said Akeno teasingly. "Whatever will the girls of Kuoh think when they find out that their Prince has 'those' feelings for Issei of all people?"

"Wait I minute I don't have those feelings for anyone," said Kiba quickly, vainly trying to defend himself. "Especially not this guy!"

"Everyone note," said Kirei mockingly. "How his first response was how he didn't have feelings for _anyone_. Not that he didn't have feelings for men specifically. I guess what they say is true," Kirei gave Kiba a pitying look. "It's always the quiet ones."

Issei and Kiba both began denying any such feelings for each other while Akeno turned back to Kotomine.

"Say how did you capture Issei anyway?" asked Akeno curiously.

"Well you know how in the movies they use a karate chop to the back of the neck in order to knock people out?" asked Kirei cheerfully.

"Yes?"

"Yeah that didn't work for me," said Kirei with an embarrassed laugh. "So I just tossed him through an open window into the girls kendo club's changing room while said Kendo club was changing," Everyone sweatdropped at his complete lack of any sort of shame at his actions. "Then I just retrieved him when they were done with him. Though it was a close one. I think I actually saw his soul leave his body several times before the girls forced it back in and kept beating him.

"Ufufufufufu, well that's one way to go about it," said Akeno with a giggle before giving Kirei a hooded look. "My, my, Kotomine. I didn't know you were so... _vicious_." The last part was said in such a sultry tone that half the males present had nosebleeds while Rias glared at her Queen.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," said Kirei simply.

Kotomine then returned his attention to his current undertaking and wiped his still dirty hand all over Riser's tuxedo. As one could imagine, this only served to infuriate the prideful devil even more than he already had been by this nobody's actions. Everyone was stunned at the sheer balls of the person crashing the wedding. Sirzechs himself wasn't sure, but at least he'd probably get a good laugh before his sister was chained to Riser so he did nothing.

"Ah Rias, you didn't send me an invitation so I thought I'd wedding crash. I hope you don't mind," said Kotomine rhetorically.

"What are you even doing here?" demanded Rias furiously, inwardly both glad at his presence out of hope he'd save her and fear that he'd be hurt by Riser if he continued to insult him. "This is worst possible place for you to be right now. Don't you know where you are?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT MY WEDDING?" demanded Riser angrily, sick of being ignored.

"Oh right, you must be Riser Phenex right?" asked Kotomine airily, as if he was just noticing his presence. "Well I'm Kirei Kotomine and I'm here to challenge you for Rias' hand in marriage."

"And why would I accept such a ridiculous challenge?" demanded Riser sarcastically.

"Because," Kotomine pulled out a sword that looked like a simple longsword yet was recognized by everyone present. "If you wager Rias, I'll wager Excalibur Ruler, and as I recall the devil laws say that anyone of any species can issue a challenge for a desired item or person as long as the devil who currently holds the desired item or person accepts."

Everyone gasped in surprise. He was wagering Excalibur Ruler, the most powerful Excalibur fragment, for Rias's hand?

"One of the seven Excalibur fragments"

"Do you think Riser will do it?"

"Anyone who had that could potentially be the most powerful devil in the underworld"

The murmurs continued, and greed flashed in Risers eyes. "Are you really going to wager such a powerful sword just for Rias?"

Anger flashed through Kirei's eyes at his words, and he barely kept his power from reacting though Sirzechs obviously felt something if the way he was eying him now was any indication.

"Of course," said Kirei before turning to look Rias in the eye. "What is offered is worth far more than what the other is worth."

Rias blushed as she understood that he was saying he considered her far more valuable than Excalibur Ruler could ever be.

Kotomine turned back to Riser who was eying the Holy sword greedily. "Come on, Phenex. You're not scared, are you?"

_'Hook, Line...'_ thought Kotomine as anger flashed through Riser's eyes as his pride reacted to his words.

"I'll even let you use your entire peerage to fight me," said Kotomine, sweetening the wager further.

"Deal!" declared Riser with greed and triumph shining in his eyes.

_'….and Sinker'_ thought Kotomine maliciously while internally chuckling to himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Rias frantically, terrified for Kirei's well-being. "He'll kill you!"

"Now Rias I know this is difficult for you but... " said Kotomine, pausing dramatically and grinning at her. "Have faith."

Rias simply sighed and rolled her eyes as Kotomine winked at her. She couldn't stop the small smile from crossing her face though. "Fine but it's your funeral if he kills you," said Rias, trying to hide the fear such a thought caused her.

"Let's begin so I can claim my prize already!" demanded Riser with a snarl, impatient to get this farce over with.

"I was just thinking something similar," replied Kotomine with a patient smile.

* * *

Kotomine looked across at Riser's peerage with a shit eating grin on his face. A few of those watching shuffled nervously, a little daunted by the seemingly care-free priest that faced off against the peerage of the immortal Riser Phenex so relaxed.

"Before we begin, I'd like to do a little reading if you don't mind." said Kirei, before clearing his throat.

He pulled out a small purple book with words embossed on the front. Riser's Queen paled as she read the words 'Yubelluna's Diary' on the book's cover.

"April 2nd," started Kirei with a smile. "Dear Diary, today was possibly the most embarrassing day of my life. You see, I was out with the rest of my lord's peerage, enjoying a day of rest and relaxation when, suddenly, the most gigan-" Kirei was cut off by a shriek from Riser's 'Bomb Queen'.

"Stop! Stop! I'll do anything, just don't read another word!" cried said Queen, getting looks of surprise from everyone else.

Kotomine grinned at her, his expression looking decidedly like that of a shark that smelled blood in the water. "Will you surrender?"

"Yes, yes, I surrender!" wailed the Queen, instantly disappearing in a flash of light.

"_Lord Riser's Queen retires"_

Kirei sighed and threw the diary to one side carelessly. He looked at the rest of Riser's peerage, his gaze focused on one in particular. "Hey, you!" Xuelan pointed at herself in confusion. "Yes, you. You know, there's a saying. It is said that the best way to conquer your fears is to face them and I, by the grace of God, am willing to lend a hand."

Kirei Kotomine then brought out a large sack from... somewhere. The sack seemed to be wriggling and squirming for some reason. Kotomine threw it to the girl he'd been talking to and she caught it hesitantly before peering inside.

She dropped it with a scream, and its contents spilled everywhere. Spiders, large spiders, scattered in all directions. Everyone scattered away from the spiders who tried to attack the peerage only to be killed and barbecued. The only exception was the girl who had originally caught the sack who seemed to have gone catatonic.

It was a pity that Xuelan had arachnophobia, wasn't it?

"_Lord Riser's Rook retires"_

"A-Attack!" cried, overcoming his stupefaction at the casual way in which that damnable priest overcame two of his best without even actually attacking them. It was humiliating and if this continued he would never be able to show his face even _if_ he won.

At the front of the charge were two young girls, each one carrying a chainsaw.

"You know," said Kotomine disappointingly at them. "It is very dangerous to run with scissors in hand, and I'm sure chainsaws are no better." The two girls were almost upon him, but then the stupidest thing happened.

Kotomine took a step back.

Now this wouldn't have been a big deal except that both girls had attacked from each side, hoping to cut off his escape. But with him stepping back out of the way... yeah. Let's just say that the results... weren't pretty and leave it at that, okay?

Up in the audience, Lord Phenex, father of Riser, performed an action that many humans know as a face-palm. This wedding had gone from okay, to strange when that priest showed up, to downright ridiculous.

Those first few eliminations in that battle were probably, loathe as he was to say this, the most sensible of the 'battle' so far. Even calling it a battle was pushing it. It was a one-sided slaughter where one side hadn't even drawn his weapon yet!

Where had that miniature swamp come from? What in the blazes were those strange sweets that the charismatic man had been able to convince the maids to take? The less said about those rather rude fireworks the better!

Was it normal for a devil to want to pray to God? Because right now, he was damn near on his knees wanting this to be over. He looked out over the battlefield, and found that the priest was looking right at him and winked.

Pretty soon Kotomine and Riser were the only ones left in the arena. Everyone else had either eliminated themselves or surrendered to end their embarrassment.

"So how are those odds looking again?" asked Kotomine, smiling cheerfully.

"DIE YOU DAMNED DIRTY HUMAN!" roared Riser, tossing a huge fireball at Kotomine who showed his flexibility when he bent backwards, letting the fireball fly over him.

"Ole!" yelled out Kotomine happily. "By the way... that means you missed." Kotomine's dry, mocking tone made Riser grit his teeth in rage.

"BURN TO ASHES!" yelled Riser as he threw fireball after fireball at Kotomine only for the damn priest to dodge them all in the most annoying way possible. For all Riser's work, Kotomine looked like he was just walking in the park.

"Woopsie you've gotta be quicker than that!" taunted Kotomine with his infuriating smile.

In the audience, Rias felt a shot of vindication at someone else suffering under her rival's insufferable personality. At least someone else knew how it felt like now.

"BURN IN HELL" yelled Riser ironically, using all of his power to send a huge inferno barreling at Kotomine.

It seemed to consume the priest and Riser began cackling maniacally at his apparent victory only to hear a disappointed sigh.

"Well, this got boring fast," lamented Kotomine as he stepped out of the fire, his Tuxedo only mildly singed. "I'm afraid play time is over, Mr Phenex, and you lose."

Kotomine drew something from his coat pocket which turned into three blades that he held in between his knuckles. He threw them at Riser with lethal accuracy, and said Phenex member barely dodged them. However, he didn't dodge them completely as he got a long cut along one arm, getting a pained cry from the Phenex member as the Black Keys' Holy status hurt him more than normal.

Riser jumped back, shooting a large fireball at the priest, only for said priest to throw a single Black Key at the fireball. Everyone was shocked when the sword seemed to absorb the fire before continuing on to Riser and impaling him in the right shoulder.

Riser screamed as the Black Key exploded in a fireball of Holy Fire, letting Riser feel the pain of being burned for the very first time.

"What's wrong, fried turkey?" mocked Kotomine. "I thought you phoenixes ruled over fire and wind. Does a little Holy Fire hurt?"

With that Kotomine withdrew Excalibur Ruler for the final humiliation. He used its ability on Riser and stepped back to watch the show.

At first, it didn't seem to have any affect. Suddenly, Riser looked up with a... _strange_ smile before starting to sing and dance in a way that made the males in the crowd very uncomfortable.

"It's raining men!" sang Riser with wide, and very gay, smile. "Halleluyah! It's raining men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet!~"

The Phenex family, as well as his horrified peerage, watched in horror and humiliation as Riser happily declared his homosexuality before the entire Underworld nobility. Sirzechs actually broke down laughing when Riser started to touch himself in various disturbing ways as he sang and danced.

Rias' peerage had broken down laughing at the sight. Even Issei, who was extremely horrified by the very idea, couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the big macho and arrogant Phenex sing out his love of men.

"That- hahahaha- certainly explains- hahaha- his desperation to marry Rias," said Kiba through his uncontrollable laughter.

"Ufufufufu, who knew Riser secretly preferred sausage to tacos?" asked Akeno with an evil smile. She was eying Kotomine like a lion would a particularly juicy steak, seemingly turned on by the latter's cruelty.

Eventually, Kotomine freed Riser from Excalibur Ruler's influence once Riser finished his song with a dramatic flourish. It took a while but Riser seemed to realize what he'd done and turned pale white in horror before turning red in rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD PRIEST!" yelled Riser in almost incoherent rage.

"Now, now," said Kotomine with his usual tone. "I was just helping you get in touch with your true self. All I did was force you to tell the truth about yourself. I mean, why else would you feel the need to surround yourself with beautiful women and desire even more if not to hide something? Don't worry," Kotomine put on an understanding look on his face. "It's the twenty-first century and gays are getting more rights by the day. Don't hide in the closet, Mr. Phenex. Be proud."

Yelling incoherently in rage, Riser's aura flared with flames.

Unfortunately, Kotomine wanted just this and threw a Black Key so it passed right through Riser's aura. Instantly, Riser's flames were snuffed out, leaving Riser confused as to what happened as he suddenly felt most of his power disappear.

However, Kotomine didn't give him time to think as he charged with Excalibur Ruler in his hand. He was at the devil before he had time to register he'd moved, much less defend himself. Kotomine then drove Excalibur into Riser's...crown jewels and slashed it upwards through his head. But Kotomine wasn't finished yet as he used the Holy sword to do a straight line from one of Risers shoulders to the other forming a crucifix on Riser which burst into light, damaging Riser beyond his capacity to heal, especially with his demonic power having been drained.

Riser stumbled out from the attack, barely capable of standing. However, everyone knew it was over. Riser was beaten, burned of all things, and his regeneration wasn't working properly due to lack of power. Another slash from Excalibur Ruler would kill him permanently.

"N-now wait, please we can come to some sort of agreement," begged Riser fearfully as Kotomine approached him. "Don't you understand how important this marriage is to the stability of the Underworld. Perhaps I can offer you something else? My Queen, maybe?"

In the audience, Yubelluna looked hurt at how casually Riser offered her. Like she was no more than a trinket for him to trade away.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that bit from some other random guard who tried to stop me from entering the chapel," said Kotomine blandly as he approached the fallen devil. "Now are you going to surrender or is the Phenex family going to be down a member?"

Riser just glared at him in defiance, causing Kotomine to narrow his eyes. Kotomine pulled his sword back for the killing blow when a transportation circle appeared in front of him, revealing Riser's sister, Ravel.

"Please!" yelled Ravel as she stretched out her arms in order to defend her brother. "Don't kill him! I know he can be a jerk but... he's my brother!"

Kotomine hesitated, clearly undecided on what to do. Eventually he sighed and glared at Riser over Ravel's shoulder. "You're only alive because she _begged_ for your life. If I ever see you again and you bother me and mine... _I'll kill you._"

Riser seemed to squeak in terror before nodding, signaling his surrender and defeat as well as dashing Riser's hopes of marrying Rias.

"_Lord Riser retires"_

"Domineering uncultured childish kid," said Kotomine shaking his head with mock annoyance as he reappeared in the chapel where the marriage was going to take place. He then turned to Lord and Lady Phenex with a glare. "Control your children or else _I'll_ do it for you. And next time, all you'll get is a body bag."

Lord and Lady Phenex nodded their understanding and with that the Rating game was ended, Rias Gremory was free.

"Well," said Kotomine, dusting himself off. "That was slightly amusing."

The audience was stunned, Riser had been defeated. By a mere human no less. Kotomine was approached by Sirzechs who was clapping at his show of power. "Bravo young man bravo indeed," congratulated Sirzechs with a smile. "So what do you want as reward? Riches? Fame? I can give you whatever you wish!"

Kotomine looked at him with wide eyes. "All the knowledge and secrets of the universe?!"

"Um..." Sirzechs looked disturbed. "No."

"All the powers of the universe?" asked Kotomine desperately.

"Sorry, no." denied Sirzechs with a small smile.

"A month alone in a beach resort with your wife and maid so I can do all kinds of debauched and sick things to her very willing body?" asked Kotomine with a straight face.

Everyone there blushed and Rias glared at the man before looking at Grayfia jealously. Said maid and wife blushed slightly at the blunt request before returning back to a blank gaze.

Sirzechs looked at his wife as if asking, getting a glare from the woman before turning back to the priest. "Sorry, I guess not."

"Oh," said Kotomine sadly before sighing. "Then I guess I'll stick with Rias-OW!" Said girl had punched him in the gut for his words and Kotomine defended himself. "Hey, I picked you in the end, didn't I? Though I have to say that last request would have been awesome."

Kotomine blatantly gave Grayfia the "call me" sign before Rias pinched his cheek, getting a pained cry from the fake priest even as the maid/wife blushed at his blatant flirting.

"Very well then," said Sirzechs with a slightly put out tone at this man blatantly flirting with his wife. " It shall be so."

"Good," With that Kotomine escaped Rias' grip and began walking away down the aisle towards the door before stopping at Sirzechs' call.

"There is just one last thing," said Sirzechs, causing Kotomine to stop with his back turned. "Kirei Kotomine isn't your real name so who are you?"

"Me?" asked Kotomine innocently. "I'm just a wandering priest who seeks to do a bit of good here and there."

Everyone thought the same thing as Kotomine reached the door, _'yeah right'_

"Oh and Rias?" called Kotomine to the crimson-haired devil who seemed to finally understand that not only had she escaped a loveless marriage but was engaged to her crush.

"Yes?" She asked with tears of joy streaming down her face even as a blush crossed her face at what she thought were going to be very romantic words that Kotomine was going to say.

"Archer is a loser and always will be," said Kotomine as he opened and closed the door behind him.

Any fondness for the priest quickly evaporated and rage replaced it. "ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Rias. "GET AFTER HIM AND BRING HIM BACK HERE!" Stupid idiot completely ruined the moment!

Her peerage ran to carry out her orders but when they got to the door and opened it, all they saw was an empty hallway.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Akeno in wonder. "Ufufufufu, very slippery, our little priest."

"But how can that be?" growled Kiba, angry that he'd lost an opportunity to destroy a piece of Excalibur. "He's just a mere human. A priest maybe but a human nonetheless. There's no way he could escaped our senses so quickly."

Silence was the only answer and no one knew what to say to Kiba's statement. So everyone was left wondering just who was Kirei Kotomine in reality?

* * *

Rias was in her room at Gremory Castle, about to change for bed. The party to celebrate her release from the marriage (which had originally been to celebrate the marriage) was tomorrow and she'd have to attend before she could escape back to school.

She hated politics.

Rias had closed the door behind her and was about to take off her wedding dress when a hand covered her mouth while another went around her waist.

"Relax, Rias-hime," said Kotomine in amusement. "It's just your loving fiance. Promise not to scream?" After Rias' nodded, he released her only for the girl to turn around and smack him in the chest. "OW! What was that for?"

"For ruining a perfectly romantic moment by being you," said Rias before smacking him again. "And that's for saying Archer was a loser." Rias' face turned curious. "How did you even get in here?"

Kotomine just chuckled before thumbing his nose. "Trade secret. Though I have to say," he looked around before looking back at a blushing Rias in amusement. "This wasn't what I expected from a devil heiress. Who knew Rias Gremory was such an Otaku?"

Rias' room was nothing like what he expected a rich heiress' room to look like. Sure, there was a queen-sized canopy bed, furniture that probably cost more than Harry used to make as an Auror in a year, and the rugs and carpeting was probably more comfortable than any bed not enhanced by magic.

However, seemingly out of place was the large collection of anime, manga, Japanese video games (and only Japanese ones, not a single American one) as well as figurines. The bookcases (all eight of them) were fit to bursting and he was afraid to touch them out of fear that they'd break down.

Rias looked down in embarrassment as her love interest took in her room. "Do.. do you think it's weird?"

"Weird?" asked Kotomine in confusion. "I was thinking more along the lines of awesome but okay."

Rias looked up in surprise, not believing his words. "Y-you think it's cool?"

"Well, yeah." said Kotomine in embarrassment. "I really love manga and anime though I've only started following it recently. The first anime I ever saw was Fate/Zero, actually."

Rias blinked at that before looking at him in shock. "Fate/Zero came out only four years ago?! You mean you never watched an anime before that?"

Kotomine sighed before dragging Rias to the bed and sitting her sideways on her lap. Rias blushed at the position but didn't protest, actually snuggling deeper into him.

"My childhood," said Koromine slowly. "Wasn't the most conventional. My relatives hated- no, _loathed_ me. They knew I was different from the start and were _determined_ to, what was it my uncle said? Oh yeah, "beat the freakishness out of me"."

Rias looked horrified at his confession, unable to comprehend a family who would treat someone like that. Sure, she'd thought of hitting her brother more than once but actually beat them? That was sick and she was a devil so that was saying something.

Kotomine sighed as he thought back on his life with the Dursleys. Even years later, he felt nothing but anger and hate towards them. It was probably why he was extra cruel to child abusers as God. He could sympathize with those children far too much.

"The reason I love Gilgamesh so much," said Kotomine quietly. "Is because he was the first anime character I ever saw. Not only that but I wanted to be him so badly. He may be arrogant and egotistical bastard at times but he was confident. Strong. Determined. He never asked for forgiveness for the things he did. He knew what he wanted and did what had to to get it. He sometimes went too far but for a kid whose relatives treated him like they did me, he was the epitome of what I wanted to be."

And it was true in a way. Gilgamesh had been the first anime character he'd ever seen and he was everything Harry wished he could be before he became God. Gilgamesh was selfish while Harry was selfless to a fault. Everything Gilgamesh did was for his own pleasure and he never made excuses for it. Harry, on the other hand, constantly gave up what he wanted for other's pleasure. The few times Harry did what he wanted, he was made to feel ashamed of it, like he did some terrible thing. It had probably been Dumbledore training him to be a martyr and therefore, beating all sense of selfishness out of him.

Rias looked at her love interest with new eyes. She finally understood why he acted so childish sometimes. Much like her, he never had a real childhood, though his was for a far darker reason. She was raised as an heiress, never allowed to play with other children her own age due to her status. Meanwhile, he was abused by his relatives and by the sounds of it, never made a lot of friends either. Both had acted out their lost childhood now that they were older through each other.

"I'm sorry," said Rias, getting Kotomine's attention. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise you'll never have to go through that again."

Kotomine's eyes pierced Rias for a moment before she squeaked when he rolled them over so he was hovering over her on the bed. "Rias.. are you sure you want to be with me?" Seeing Rias' confused look. "We've only known each other for about a month and... I can't just become a devil in your peerage, Rias. I have duties and responsibilities... things that no matter how much I wish I could ignore, I can't. Knowing that, do you still want to be with me?"

Rias paused as she got a hint that her fiance's position in the Church was a bit higher than a simple exorcist. He was probably pretty high up if he talked like that. Knowing that, especially since they were rival factions, did she want to stay with him?

This wasn't Romeo and Juliet, and if it was it would be worse considering how they ended. There was a very good chance that another Great War could break out and they'd be on opposite sides. Could she risk it? For a boy she only met a month ago and most of that time was spent in a semi-antagonistic relationship?

When did her feelings for him become more than platonic? When did she stop being annoyed by him (okay, maybe more attracted than annoyed because he still annoyed her) and start falling in love with him?

Thinking back, Rias couldn't think on a single point. Their entire relationship had been so strange yet so liberating. He had been the first person to truly treat her like any other girl. He had pranked her, not cared about her being a devil heiress and more or less treated her like an ordinary girl. Was that the reason she'd fallen for him?

Rias was suddenly hit by a memory of a prank Kotomine did on her about three weeks ago. It was the prank where he somehow got a stampede of goats to chase her. They had chased her all through the campus and led her to what had to be a specially prepared mud pit where she'd fallen face first in the mud. It had completely ruined her clothing and when she tried to get up, she only fell down again, making it worse.

Then, Kotomine had appeared. Instead of mocking her, he had jumped down into the pit and helped her up, even going so far as to take off his jacket to cover her with it so she wouldn't have to walk to the clubroom covered in mud that stuck a little too much to her curves.

He had smiled at her, teasing her about taking a bath... and she'd responded by pushing him into the mud too.

Instead of getting angry, he had laughed, tossing a pile of mud at her. Squawking in indignation, she'd returned fire and it had degenerated into a mud war. For a moment, Rias had forgotten about the upcoming engagement, her position as a devil heiress and everything except the fun of the game.

Afterwards, she had promised revenge and he simply smiled and told her he looked forward to it. She had gone back home with a smile on her face, which had confused Akeno when she saw her greatly.

Thinking about it, Rias could honestly say that at the moment she had fallen for him. It was the first time she ever had a truly 'normal' time, without engagements or peerages or being heiress hanging over her.

Because in the end, as much as she loved being a Gremory... all she ever wanted was to feel normal... just once.

Thinking that, Rias smiled up at her fiance who was looking slightly nervous at her silence. "Yes, Kirei. No matter what may happen... I want to... for now, I want to live in the moment. I don't know why but I've fallen for you, Kotomine. And I don't want to ever let you go."

Rias looked up at him with curiously vulnerable eyes. "How about you, Kirei? Do you want to risk it? Do you think I'm worth it?"

Kirei closed his eyes for a moment before the words tumbled out. "Yes, a thousand times. Oh, Rias... you gave me _peace_. In a life of nothing but war, responsibility and duty. All I've ever known was duty, sacrifice and responsibility."

Kirei opened his eyes and they pierced Rias, taking her breath away. "But when I'm with you... for the first time... I want to be selfish. For the first time in my entire life... I want something for me. I want you, Rias Gremory. And if you'll have me, I promise... I will love you for all of eternity. I will always put you first. I will be your husband first... everything else second."

Rias smiled brightly up at him, tears of happiness in her eyes. "You're _mine_, Koto-"

"Harry." At Rias confused look, he elaborated. "My name... my _real_ name... it's Harry. Just... Harry."

"Then _Harry,_" said Rias happily. "You're mine, Harry. And I'm _never_ letting you go. Not without a fight."

"And you're mine, Rias Gremory," said Harry with a possessive growl which got her wet. "I'm never going to share you with anyone and anyone who tries to take you from me will know to fear me."

Rias got excited as she felt a bit of her love's power. It was overwhelming, smelling like the rain, the ozone and sheer power. Like the smell of a field after a lightning strike. It was addicting and masculine and she just wanted to bury her nose in him forever.

Rias felt her heart skip a beat as Harry's touches became softer, more of a caress. His hands went up her dress to her thighs, drawing a moan from her due to the feel of his hands. He slowly undid her dress, her helping by helping him out of his own clothing, until they were both wearing only their underwear.

"Are you sure?" whispered her Harry quietly.

"Yes," whispered Rias back.

And with a wave of Harry's hand, the door locked and the candles went out, only the light of the artificial moon and their moans as company as they consummated their love.

"By the way, you're coming as my date to the party tomorrow."

"... is it too late to change my mind? OW!"

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 7!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I thought about changing the battle with the peerage but decided against it since the original was just too funny. Especially the part about convincing the maids to take some sweets. Freaking hilarious, especially if you consider the fact he was dressed as a priest.**

**Harry has finally told Rias his real name (at least what he considers his real name since "God" is more of a title) and they've consummated their feelings. You might think it's a bit fast but well, Rias is a teenage girl and I've known girls to give their virginity away for less and Harry is the kind of guy that when he gives himself to a girl, he gives himself completely. He hasn't told her about him being God yet but he will eventually. He just wants to establish their relationship first before breaking the news.**

**In the original version, Rias and Harry were engaged through an arranged marriage. I thought that was a bit strange considering Rias just got _out_ of an arranged marriage and Harry had asked for her to never be one again. I think this is more natural and more akin to what happened in Dxd canon with Issei.**

**Though to tell the truth, when Sirzechs gave that speech offering the hero anything they wanted, I always wanted to say what Harry did. Especially the Grayfia bit. He _was_ offering any woman he wanted, after all. He never gave exceptions. Lol.**

**So Rias and Harry are engaged though everyone thinks he's just a high-ranking exorcist. Won't they be surprised when they find out the truth.**

**Now that they're together, they won't prank each other (as much). However, that doesn't mean the fun and games have ended. I present to you, for the first time ever: Yandere!Gabriel (told in a comical and non-violent way).**

Omake: Rise of the Yandere Angel

Gabriel was fuming as she looked over the edge of the rooftop she was lying on at the sight below her.

Her beloved father was walking hand in hand with that _stupid_ devil girl, Rias. With her stupid red hair and her stupid big boobs and stupid smile. Gabriel didn't understand why her Daddy couldn't see how stupid she was. It basically radiated off her in waves!

But Gabriel had a plan!

A plan to let her Daddy see how much of a mistake being with that stupid devil girl is and how she should stop paying attention to her and pay attention to his beloved daughter, Gabriel.

Once her plan went underway, he would see how he didn't need that ugly devil girl and that all he needed was her!

With that in mind, Gabriel 'sneakily' (read, tripping over herself and falling off the roof before spending an hour wondering if that counted as 'Falling' until her brother Michael found her and brought her home) left the premises.

That night:

A particularly busty shadow sneaked into the Occult Research Club's... clubhouse and proceeded to walk toward her target's location.

After putting up spells to block out any noise leaving the room, the shadow walked into the moonlight revealing it to be none other than Gabriel.

Gabriel had a large hammer in her hands as she walked over to her target. With a great heave, she _smashed_ it down on her helpless target, completely _destroying_ it and making it impossible to fix. Just to make sure, Gabriel gave it a few more whacks to make sure before standing back to survey her handiwork.

The washing machine was completely destroyed, a large hole on top from her initial strike and several others along its body, one specifically in its motor. Even with magic, this was completely unrepairable.

Gabriel smiled as she looked at the success of her genius plan. Without a washing machine, Rias would have to reuse clothes. Clothes that would smell. Her father would then smell the stink on her and realize what a _horrible_ person she was and leave her. Then he'd go back to his perfectly smelling daughter and hug her and kiss her cheeks and then he'd read her a bedtime story before they'd cuddle up in bed together like they did when she was small.

Gabriel rubbed her thighs together as for some reason the idea of being in bed with her father made her wet down there. Maybe she had to go pee?

Gabriel smiled innocently as she sneaked out of the clubhouse, impatient for her plan to go through so she could spend more time with her Daddy.

The next day:

The ORC looked at the wreck of what used to be their washing machine in confusion.

"Well, it's pretty obvious someone broke the washing machine," said Issei in confusion. "But why'd they go for the machine instead of anything else?"

"Regardless," said Rias resolutely. "It's obvious it's not safe here so I need to move somewhere else. Somewhere we can also use as a meeting place..."

"Your brother could always just buy a new place and ward it for us," offered Akeno.

"No need," said Rias with a smile. "I know just the place..."

At Harry's place:

"Say what?" said Harry blankly as he took in the sight of Rias standing in front of his new place with a dozen suitcases.

He had bought this place after much argument so that Rias could come and sleep with him like she liked to do. She couldn't exactly go to the church, after all, and she got cranky if she didn't sleep next to him like she wanted. Of course, this meant Harry had to actually _sleep_ which cut into his free time to do his work as God but it was worth it.

The fact she slept naked had nothing to do with his ultimate decision.

"I said," said Rias with a smile. "That I'm moving in. Someone broke into the clubroom last night and I don't feel safe there so I'm moving in with you." Rias put on her best puppy dog face. "You don't want me to go back to where I'm not safe, right?"

"Well, no," said Harry hesitantly. "But-"

"Good," interrupted Rias happily as she pushed her way inside. "Then it's settled."

Harry just watched as Rias made her way to what she'd just decided was _their_ bedroom, leaving Harry to bring in the rest of the luggage.

"Make yourself at home," said Harry sarcastically before he grunted as he carried in the rest of the suitcases. "Dear Lord, what does she carry in these? Bricks?"

"I heard that!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry carried the suitcases into the house, internally wondering how living with Rias would be like.

In a nearby rooftop a certain blond-haired Angel was not at all pleased with this latest development and let it be known in her own way.

Pouting adorably (which looked weird on her voluptuous frame), Gabriel glared in the direction of the house and her arch-rival.

"MUUUUUUUUUU!"

**AN2: Lol. And so starts the adventures of the yandere angel. Obviously, Gabriel is too innocent to be a real psycho yandere and is kinda... stupid, so most of her plans will be hilarious in their innocence. Heck, she's so innocent she doesn't understand that she's turned on by her own father. **

**Probably the reason she hasn't Fallen come to think of it...**

**Anyway, all her plans will inevitably fail or actually bring Harry and Rias closer together. Any suggestions for future comical yandere adventures are welcome!**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	8. Love and Forgiveness

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**God's Throneroom**

**High Heavens**

**Three weeks since Harry's wedding crash**

Harry was once more sitting on his throne contemplating coming events.

So far, his plans to strengthen Heaven had born fruit and Heaven was in a much stronger position than it had been previously. With his changes to the System to prevent Devils from gaining Holy Swords or Sacred Gears as well as his creation and training of new angels, Heaven was more than equal to the Underworld at the moment. Within five decades or less, Heaven would be the strongest of the Three Factions and that was not even counting their help from Asgard. With that, they could probably defeat the Underworld and even the Grigori if it came to war, though not without heavy losses.

Of course, he didn't want war but like they say, "when you desire peace, prepare for war".

Harry had told Rias he was going to visit the Vatican and would be back in a little less than a week. His girlfriend of three weeks had not been happy at all but had conceded after a while. He could tell she was worried he would be ex-communicated if his relationship with her came to light and hunted down by other exorcists.

Harry knew that would never happen but understood her fear and so promised to call her every day to confirm that he was fine and nothing had happened.

He hated the need to deceive her but he wasn't ready to reveal who he truly was yet. Maybe after they dated for a couple of months and _definitely_ before the Three Factions meeting in five months. It had taken a lot of political maneuvering and talks with the Fallen Angels and Devils but it had finally been agreed to be scheduled during the end of summer. Unless something happened, that gave Harry time to figure out how to tell Rias who he was.

Harry sighed as he looked down at his Brave Saints cards, contemplating his latest dilemma.

When he'd thought of creating his own set of Brave Saints cards that would make reincarnated humans into archangels, he'd only thought of strengthening Heaven. There was supposed to be seven Archangels, including Michael, in the Heavens. The role of the archangels was to act as his Authority on Earth and enforce his Will. The Seraph were never meant to actually be warriors, having been meant to act more like CEOs in charge of their own division here in Heaven.

Basically, while Raguel was the Seraph of Justice and Vengeance, the Archangel of [**Justice and Vengeance]** was the _embodiment_ of the concept. They were literally empowered by the ideal and dichotomy between Justice and Vengeance and therefore, their power was separate from his own in a way. It was for this reason that Michael maintained most of his power after Harry's death. As the archangel embodiment of **[Prince of Hosts]**, his power drew on the faithful's belief in the Heavenly Host.

This was good because it meant he had to expend less of his own power to empower his archangels. However, this also meant that they couldn't Fall.

Falling occurred not when angels sinned so much as they defied his Will. The Fall occurred since defying his Will caused him to automatically strip them of his power and holy power, turning their wings black to symbolize this. However, archangels didn't draw their power from him but from the concept they embody. This meant they couldn't Fall.

While this may seem like a good thing, Harry now knew that it could be very dangerous. Being an angel didn't mean you were good, just like being a priest didn't mean one carried out His will.

Harry had recently learned of many of the dirty secrets of the Church. The Holy Sword Project, some of the actions of the Iscariot Order as well as the Burial Agency... the list just went on.

Harry had forgotten one major thing about his followers: their tendency to use him as an excuse for their actions. The biggest example being the so-called Holy Wars against the Muslims during the Middle Ages. All to win the city of Jerusalem which they said was on His orders.

This reminded Harry that making someone into a powerful being basically free from persecution, since no matter how evil their act they wouldn't Fall, was very dangerous. If they fell off the wagon, so to speak, the only way to stop them was death. Lucifer had been one such archangel who became dark and twisted. Harry had been forced to throw him from Heaven and lock him in what became the Underworld since Harry couldn't bring himself to kill him.

That show of mercy came back to bite him in the ass rather spectacularly as you can imagine.

Anyway, it meant Harry would have to be careful who he reincarnated as an archangel. To make sure, he had made only six of Brave Saints cards capable of reincarnating someone into an archangel. The other six would reincarnate them as simple angels who could work their way up the angelic ladder, so to speak and maybe even rise to the position of Seraph.

Harry looked up as Rossweisse entered the throne room alone. "Where's Asia and Raynare?" asked Harry in confusion.

Rossweisse stopped in front of him before speaking. "Asia is with Gabriel, learning how to improve her manipulation of your Holy power while Raynare is simply wandering around. The latter seems especially happy to be here again after so long."

"I would imagine so," said Harry wryly. "It _has_ been around five centuries since she was last here, after all." He smiled widely as he remembered something. "She looked like a kid at a candy store when we arrived."

It was true. When they'd arrived, Raynare's eyes had almost sparkled in delight at the sight of her old home. After being assured that she wouldn't be attacked in any way, she'd gone to visit her old haunts and maybe even see some old friends.

Harry turned to Rossweisse with a serious look on his face. "Rossweisse, I need your opinion on an urgent and important matter."

Rossweisse stood straight and at the ready. "What is it, my Lord?"

Harry waved his hand and an illusion of a spear and a sword appeared hovering between them. "Should I make my symbolic weapon a sword or a spear?"

It took everything Rossweisse had not to faceplant then and there at her master's words. She'd thought he wanted her opinion on his problems with deciding on a Queen for his 'peerage' or even on the problem of archangels being incapable of Falling. Not what his symbolic weapon should be! Especially when she knew he didn't need it. Her need to faceplant only got worse as he continued.

"I'd originally had more choices," said Harry with a considering look before smiling widely. "I'd originally thought of something awesome like a warhammer but decided against it since it looks like something a barbarian would use instead of a sophisticated and just ruler." His face took on a pout. "That and that asshole Odin gave it to his son Thor. Stupid Mjolnir..."

Rossweisse sweatdropped at her lord's mumbling about stupid God of Thunder's and their awesome hammers.

"I discarded the other choice like maces and clubs for the same reason, leaving me with a spear or a sword. I'm more partial to the spear," said Harry absently as he enlarged the image of the spear. "It has a longer reach and it can just look so badass in the right hands. The problem is, of course, that Odin, that asshole, sort of trademarked the spear as his own weapon with Gugnir and using one would feel like I'm just copying him."

"As for the sword," continued Harry, ignoring his secretary's incredulous look at the topic of this 'serious' conversation. "It's an oldie but goodie. It can look badass in the right hands and has the right visual effect on others in the right circumstances. But swords are sort of played out nowadays with everyone having a super powerful sword in anime and manga. It's why I'm partial to spears." Harry looked up at Rossweisse with sincere confusion in his eyes. "So what should I pick?"

Rossweisse simply looked at her boss with mouth agape and silently wondered if all powerful gods were this eccentric. Then she remembered her previous employer and decided that yes, all powerful gods were a little insane.

"I-I-I...," stuttered Rossweisse before she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I think you should go with the spear. Angels are already known for using light spears so it would be a show of solidarity amongst you and your children. Odin can also teach you how to best use it in combat while a sword has so many possible styles that it would take longer to master. As for Odin trademarking it... technically every weapon had been trademarked by one god or another so it would be a moot point."

Harry seemed to think about it before nodding with a smile. "Spear it is then. All that's left is the name and I already have one in mind. Solarion, the Spear of Light."

Rossweisse looked confused for a moment before giving Harry a blank look. "Solarion? Isn't that the name of the spear from that game Diablo 3? The one that arrogant archangel, Imperius I think his name was, used?"

There was a beat of silence as Harry fidgeted in his throne. "No?"

Rossweisse glared at her boss. "Copyright is wrong, not to mention illegal."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted on his throne. "I'm God! I'm above such petty things like copyright!"

"No, you're not," said Rossweisse firmly. "Aren't you supposed to be fair and just? Stealing another's idea isn't very fair or just, is it?"

"I'm not stealing it," said Harry stubbornly before averting his eyes. "I'm just... giving it adequate praise by naming my spear after it."

Rossweisse just sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this. "Whatever. But if someone calls you out on it then it's your problem."

Harry smiled like Christmas had come early. "Solarion it is! Oh, I can't wait to make it! It's going to look awesome!"

Rossweisse sighed and rubbed her temples, wondering if other people in her position had to go through things like this.

Somewhere in the Underworld, Grayfia rubbed her forehead at her husband's antics before pinching his cheek and giving him a patented Grayfia Lecture™. She inwardly wondered if other secretaries/maids had to put with this.

Back in Heaven, Rossweisse cleared her throat as she got down to business. "That's... very nice, my Lord. But I wished to talk to you about the recent Excalibur thefts."

At this, Harry became serious and sighed. "Yes. It's concerning. Especially since I was planning on recombining the fragments into one again."

"Could there be a spy within the church, my Lord?" asked Rossweisse half-curious, half-concerned. "I thought we'd cleaned out all the bad eggs these last few weeks."

"We could have missed one," admitted Harry slowly. "It could also be an angel here in Heaven. The System that causes them to fall isn't perfect and unless I know how they circumvented it, I won't know how to fix it."

"What are you going to do, my Lord?" asked Rossweisse curiously. "We know they were stolen by the fallen angels so why haven't we reacted?"

Harry smiled as Rossweisse unconsciously said 'we', adding herself to the faction. "We aren't going to do anything. I've sent Gabriel to talk to Azazel and he assures us that he had nothing to do with it. I'm inclined to believe him. Azazel was always more of a scientist than a warrior and definitely not a thief. He's more interested in figuring out how to create his own Sacred Gears than in Holy Swords. He was there at their original creation, after all, and he knows her can't recreate it."

"So if he's not behind it," said Rossweisse in confusion. "That means there's another faction of fallen angels?"

"More like rebels within the Grigori," corrected Harry gently. "Azazel, like I said, is more of a scientist than a leader. He simply lacks the ruthlessness needed to keep his men in line in times of peace. Oh, he's a brilliant strategist and tactician in times of war, which is how he survived against me for so long during the war, but his heart isn't made for the tough decisions necessary to keep the peace. I wouldn't be surprised if he passes on the mantle of leader as soon as a true peace between the factions is established."

"So the plans for a peace summit are still a go?" asked Rossweisse as she made a note.

Harry nodded before sighing. "Rossweisse... do you think revealing my survival is a good thing?" Rossweisse looked confused so he elaborated. "With my death, a cease-fire happened almost immediately, something that would have probably have been impossible if I survived. Things are tense yet peaceful now and the news of my survival might upset all that and cause war to break out. Wouldn't it maybe be better for Michael to continue to pretend that he's the acting God and stay in the background?"

Rossweisse sighed before smiling up at her boss. "I can't answer that, my Lord. While it's true that a tentative cease-fire was formed after your death, we cannot say it wouldn't have happened after the original Four Satans deaths'. You told me that by that time you just wanted the war to be over, correct?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "More or less. The war had gone on for millennia and it had weighed on me heavily. Especially the amount of humans killed in the cross-fire. I was so angry and eager for it to be over by the end that it made me reckless. I normally wouldn't have faced all four Satans in my weakened state if I wasn't so eager to end the war. I paid for it and if it wasn't for my planning ahead, I would be permanently dead."

Harry had confided in Rossweisse the truth of how he'd died and been reborn. She had accepted it and even said it proved his foreknowledge and intelligence since other gods would have been too proud to admit the possibility of death and defeat.

"Then it's possible that the cease-fire would have occurred either way," said Rossweisse confidently. "I don't doubt that you would have accepted a cease-fire even if you hadn't died."

Harry nodded but privately had doubts. The old him had been too proud, too stubborn to accept anything but complete victory over those who betrayed him and the devils he hated. His second life had tamed him of that but not completely cured it. He still, more often than not, blamed devils and fallen angels for the many things wrong in the world. He was slowly coming to terms that humans most times did evil without any prompting but it was slow going. He was a person that always saw the best in everyone.

Harry sighed before getting up and walking to Rossweisse and placing his hands on her shoulders with a smile, causing said Valkyrie to blush heavily. "Thank you Rossweisse. I would be completely lost without you."

Rossweisse felt her heart skip a beat before beating like crazy at her lord's words. She felt a familiar feeling well up inside her and she couldn't but wish he would wrap her in his arms as she'd seen him do many times with that Rias girl.

This feeling had become more and more common the last few days and it didn't take Rossweisse long to realize she was coming to have feelings for the man before her. She'd always thought he was attractive and came to genuinely care for him as her friend and lord but the increasing amount of time they spent alone working on projects as well as the increasing amount of trust he was placing in her made it hard not to fall for him.

Harry, the God of Gods, was a charismatic, handsome and brave man who never asked others to do what he wasn't willing to. He saw the best in people and never looked down on them and not for the first time, Rossweisse wondered how this wonderful man could be best friends with a disdainful and arrogant bastard like Odin. Certainly, she knew Harry wasn't perfect but it was hard to reconcile the Odin she knew, mocking and ungrateful of her hard work, with Harry, humble and thankful.

She remembered the one time she drank a little alcohol. She knew about her extreme weakness (some might even call it allergy) to the drink but she had wanted to celebrate with her new lord. As expected, she had been sick and vomiting for hours before passing out. She'd awoken to find herself being taken care by Harry himself, who had blamed herself for her condition, saying he shouldn't have invited her to drink. He had then nursed her back to health himself without once mocking her weakness or inability to hold her drink. It was that moment that she first felt the feeling currently in her heart.

To tell the truth, Rossweisse was falling in love with him and it became increasingly hard to hide her feelings. Especially when they were alone like this with no one around.

As for Harry, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Rossweisse was. Her light blue eyes combined with her silver hair made her look almost ethereal. When she channeled magic, it boosted her to goddess-like beauty that Harry could honestly approached the level of Aphrodite without looking trashy or slutty like the aforementioned goddess of love.

It wasn't just her looks but her personality. Even her weakness to alcohol was comical and he had to admit it felt good to nurse the normally serious back to health. She'd looked so adorable that it had taken everything he had not to coo at her.

But men don't coo. Ever. So he'd controlled himself.

Harry eventually shook himself from the daze looking into Rossweisse's eyes caused him, missing the disappointed look that crossed Rossweisse's face.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Raynare is," said Harry with a smile before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "We'll talk later, Rossweisse."

"Y-Yes, my Lord," responded Rossweisse, trying vainly to hide her blush.

With a smile, Harry left the throneroom, leaving a blushing Rossweisse holding her chest with a small extremely happy smile on her face.

* * *

Raynare sat in her old spot with a wide smile on her face as she looked over Heaven.

It had been centuries since she'd last been here yet it felt as if she'd never left. Raynare basked in the Light of Heaven, trying in vain to push back the tears as nostalgia hit her.

She remembered the feeling of being cut off from Heaven's Light. She remembered the helplessness, the unending sorrow and loss of purpose it caused. She remembered latching onto Azazel, clinging to the last motes of Heaven's Light he gave off until even that faded.

She hadn't realized how much of her actions had been caused by her overwhelming homesickness. She kept wishing for power out of some vain attempt to fill the hole left behind by her Fall: the feeling of serving a higher power, of righteousness, of being complete. All that she had lost in her Fall and she'd tried to fill it by making Azazel love her and with power. Both things that only worked as a stopgap for her true problem.

The closest she'd ever gotten was with Luna's birth.

Luna.

Her beloved moon child. Oh, how she missed her! Her beloved baby girl who had overfilled the hole in her heart with Raynare's love for her. She had been perfect in Raynare's eyes. Beautiful dirty blond hair like her father and silvery grey eyes that reminded Raynare of her own father's true form. Raynare had never been so happy as the day she been born.

And never so broken as the day she had to leave her behind. Hearing her father mention her daughters' name so long ago had brought all those feelings back. Part of the reason she'd wanted Twilight Healing was that she thought that with that she could go back to her daughter. If anything happened, she could heal herself and her daughter easily and that way, protect her. It was a stupid in retrospect but Raynare had been so desperate that she was willing to do anything.

Her father had told Rayanre about Luna. How she grew up and her eccentricities. Raynare didn't care, having gobbled up every story like a starving man in the desert. She smiled happily at her daughter's oddities and accomplishments and scowled angrily at being told she used to be picked on. It was only her father assuring her that Luna was happy now that stopped Raynare from tracking down Luna's bullies and teaching them a lesson.

Her father had offered a chance to see Luna without fear but Raynare hesitated. She wanted Luna's first sight of her to be better than her current form, all dark and evil. She wanted her daughter's first sight of her after so long to be of white wings and beauty. Her father promised her that it would happen and she was already seeing the results.

Raynare spread her wings and looked at their color. Originally a shade of black just a little lighter than normal black, they were now gray with streaks of white here and there. Her father told her that his presence as well as her redeeming herself in taking care of Asia was the cause. Soon, they would be pure white once more and she'd be an Angel of Heaven again.

Raynare smiled as she thought about her best friend. It was strange to think about it but Asia was really her best friend now. She was closer to Asia than she had been to Kalawarner or Mittelt despite knowing them for centuries. Asia's naivety and innocence never failed to get Raynare to laugh as she misunderstood certain things that others took for granted. The two had had a great many times since they started attending high school and for the first time, Raynare actually looked forward to it.

Except for the time her _beloved_ father embarrassed her. Raynare blushed as she remembered how he tended to dote on her, calling her his little Ray-chan and hugging her all the time. God, it was so embarrassing! Yet she relished her 'Daddy time' as he called it. It felt good... to be loved.

Speak of the god and he shall appear as Harry sat down beside Raynare, startling the (former?) fallen Angel.

"Hey, Ray-chan," said Harry happily. "Enjoying the view?"

Raynare blushed and fidgeted at having her beloved father in her special spot before her tsundere protocols activated. "Tch! It's... alright, I guess."

Harry chuckled. "Aw, you're so cute, Ray-chan!"

Raynare blushed and didn't hesitate at shooting a glare at her father. "Mo-Moron! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Yeah, yeah..." said Harry with a smirk.

The two stayed silent for a moment before Raynare spoke. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"What?" asked Harry innocently. "Can't I hope to spend some time with my beautiful, adorable little girl?"

Said adorable little girl blushed beet red at his words.

"I mean, it's not like we hang out together that often so I thought a little trip together would be nice," Harry gave Raynare surprisingly cute puppy dog eyes, "What's wrong, Ray-chan? Don't you want to spend some quality time with your Papa- YEOWCH!"

Raynare pulled back the foot she used to stomp on her father as she hovered over him. "Sh-shut up! Li-like I would f-feel happy at hearing such s-sweet words from the likes of you! Baka father!" She was yelling so loud that her eyes were closed and the blush reached from her forehead to her chin. "A-A dog's words are worthless! Worthless! Baka Dog Father! Chihuahua! Shih Tzu! Terrier!"

"Owwww..." despite the force of Raynare's stomps, Harry was unharmed and continued to smile. "You're too mean to your loving father, Ray-chan..."

"Hm!" Raynare crossed her arms under her bust and looked away, trying in vain to hide her blush. "It's only what baka father deserves!"

"But... I love you," whined Harry with a hidden smirk.

Raynare promptly went so red that she could work as a stop sign in the middle of the night. "W-What!? L-Love?! I-I-I-I..."

Harry stopped Raynare's stutters by the simple expedient of grabbing her in a hug and sitting her in his lap with her back to his chest. "There. Now be a good girl and let your father pamper you."

Raynare fought to stop a stupid happy smile from crossing her face. "Li-like this would make me happy. Baka father." Despite her words, Raynare made herself tinier in her father's impossibly warm embrace, basking in his presence.

All at once, the feeling of completeness returned and Raynare was brought to tears because of it. All the regret and pain of what she'd done hit her and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," sobbed Raynare as she clung to her father, bawling into his shirt. "I'm so sorry! Please let me come back home! I'm sorry!"

As Raynare continued to bawl into his shirt, Harry smiled sadly and hugged her to him, memories of the past coming to him.

Before his resurrection, he would have never had allowed the Fallen Angels redemption. He would have simply killed them for their sins and considered it a mercy.

Yet his life as Harry Potter had changed that. Had allowed him to see it from a different point of view. He remembered how Mrs. Weasley pampered her children, almost a bit too much at times, and the way she had welcomed him into her home without a single complaint. He remembered her ferocity in defending her children and the way she welcomed Percy back despite his betrayal without a word, only telling him how much she loved him.

He remembered her bawling over Fred's body, denying the truth before her eyes and wanting nothing but to bring her son back. The pain in her tears back then still brought tears to his eyes now. He remembered how even the Malfoys had abandoned their beliefs in favor of their son and how their love for him was enough that they willingly went to Azkaban in his place.

Harry thought back on his own memories as God. He remembered Azazel's 'birth'. Back then, he didn't create them as adults but let them grow up like normal human children. He remembered changing Azazel's diapers and the many headaches he gave Harry. He remembered the pride he felt when Baraquiel learned Holy Lightning as well as Shemhazai learning to wield Holy Flames alongside Uriel.

He loved his children, Fallen or not. The war had turned him into a hard, unforgiving person but in his hearts of hearts, he loved all of them, even the Fallen. Every Fallen death had carved a scar in his heart and it had only been when he was reborn and regained his memories that the scars had healed and he'd remembered how much he'd loved his Fallen children.

As Raynare cried into his chest, he just held her and wondered if he'd ever reconcile with his other lost children the same way someday.

* * *

**Harry and Rias' master bedroom**

**Kuoh town, Japan**

**One week later**

Waking up as God was far different than waking up as a normal human (well, wizard but you get the point) had been.

For one, as the former, Harry didn't really _need_ sleep. When he 'slept', he really went into a sort of sleep mode similar to a computer. Everything was still operating, it simply wasn't being used at the moment. For that reason, Harry didn't really get that nice feeling people get when they wake up after a good night's sleep. There was also no lag time in between while his mind slowly started up. To him, it was like he was asleep one second and instantly awake the next.

It was actually a bit depressing when you think about it. You never know how good getting a good night's sleep felt until you no longer needed it. Then you really started to miss it.

Knowing this, one would wonder why Harry would sleep at all since he didn't get any benefit from it beyond maybe working on Occlumency to better control his past life's emotions or thinking up new ideas.

Let's just say there were some unexpected benefits.

Harry was instantly awake at a little before 6am, almost like an alarm had gone off in his head. At first, he wondered what it was that woke him until he felt Rias shift in his arms, cuddling more into his chest, distracting him. Harry smiled down at his girlfriend of about a month, his heart swelling with love for her.

Rias looked so adorable cuddling up to his chest, her arms wrapped possessively around him as if she didn't want to let him go. Her crimson hair haloed her head in a enticing mess that only made the slight snores and the little bit of drool that much more adorable.

Okay, scratch that. The drool was no longer adorable. She had sleepily rubbed her face into his chest, spreading the drool all over it. He loved her but seriously?!

Harry simply sighed and banished the drool away, knowing that making a fuss about it would be counterproductive. Rias was still slightly insecure about their relationship at the moment. Not only was this her first ever relationship but he was technically her enemy and if word reached the Church about it, there was a high chance he would be ex-communicated. Over the past month, Rias had gotten the idea of how much the Church meant to him, having offered him a better life (true but not quite the way she thought). She knew that being ex-communicated would hurt him deeply and she loved him enough that she was willing to put up with him staying an exorcist so he could be happy.

Of course, the idea of him being ex-communicated given who he really was was laughable but she didn't know that so her concerns seemed valid.

Over the course of the past month, they'd established some ground rules. No asking about sensitive information regarding their Faction and no pushing a subject the other said was off-limits. For Harry, his exact position in the Church was one such subject, one he really didn't know how to breach.

How the hell do you tell your devil girlfriend that you're God? I mean, Harry wasn't an expert but he was pretty sure that that could make or break the relationship. Especially if she found out from a source that wasn't him. That just promised to end badly.

Before Harry could get too lost in his depressing thoughts, he was brought back to Earth by the feel of Rias kissing his neck.

Smiling, Harry turned to his awakening girlfriend. "Good morning, luv."

"Good morning, Harry-kun," said Rias sleepily before lazily glaring at him. "I'm glad you're back but you're up and thinking too early."

Harry chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top, getting a yelp from the beautiful devil. "But I thought you liked my _energy_."

Rias blushed before her gaze turned hooded and lustful as she ground her mound against his erection. "It has its benefits."

The couple slowly leaned in before meeting in a scorching kiss, getting a groan from both. Harry quickly pushed the covers off them so they didn't get tangled in them in the coming lovemaking session (yes, it had happened before). Rias quickly wrapped her legs around her man and moaned throatily when Harry broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Knowing that they would have to make breakfast and leave to school soon, they didn't waste any more time and Rias lined him up with her core. Harry quickly yet gently entered her, causing Rias to moan almost wantonly as she felt herself be stretched deliciously.

By the Maou, no matter how many times they did this, it never got old. Rias wasn't ashamed to say that she'd become a little addicted to sex after their first time. They rarely went a day or two without having sex (usually right before bed) and Rias got grumpy when she went too long without it. When Harry returned from visiting the Vatican two days ago, she'd all but kidnapped him before taking him to their room and having sex for almost eight hours straight, unleashing all her pent-up lust from the past week on him. Not that Harry was any better since if it was up to him, they would had sex on the dining room table last night.

Rias made a mental note to thank her sister-in-law for the naked apron tactic idea.

The couple continued to make love, Harry thrusting in and out of Rias' tight pussy with skill while Rias moaned and nipped at his ear and kissed him whenever possible. Harry groaned as the feel of Rias' tight pussy alone almost made come undone. Even after a month of this, Rias was still as tight as their first time. He didn't know whether it was a devil thing or not, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Rias moans started taking a higher pitch, signaling her orgasm was incoming and Harry started to go faster so they could orgasm together.

The two were seconds away from orgasming when...

"Ufufufufu, breakfast and a show? Buchou, you shouldn't have."

Both Harry and Rias' eyes widened at Akeno's voice but the surprise caused them both to lose control and orgasm. Harry impaled himself up to hilt as he came into Rias' unprotected snatch, inwardly glad he could control his fertility so he didn't mistakenly get her pregnant. Rias bit her lip as she tightened around her boyfriend's rod, the orgasm so strong that she actually saw white for a second.

When both of their orgasms passed, the two quickly remembered what set them off and vainly covered themselves in their sheets before turning to the voice.

Sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed was a slightly panting Akeno Himejima. She was dressed in her school uniform but from the slightly disheveled look on her face, it was obvious she had been touching herself while watching them. She was eying Harry with a very hooded and lustful look on her face and her eyes kept dropping to a certain now covered part of his anatomy.

"No wonder Buchou seems so happy lately, ufufufufu," teased the half-fallen Queen before giving Harry a look that made even the extremely loyal man hard as steel. "Perhaps Buchou would be willing to share her happiness?"

"No, I'm not," said Rias as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend possessively, dragging his face into her cleavage. "He's _my_ boyfriend and he should only make me happy that way."

"Ufufufufufu, Buchou certainly is a selfish girl," teased Akeno as she continued to eye Harry. "But maybe we should ask Harry-kun? Tell me, Harry, don't you wish to make your girlfriend's Queen happy?"

Harry sighed as Rias glared at her Queen, hugging him more possessively as if to keep him away from her. The saddest part was this was not a rare occurrence.

Ever since his defeat and humiliation of a certain Phenex member, Akeno had become a lot more friendly to him. He may not have a lot of experience but even he noticed her flirting with him whenever they were alone together. It made him uncomfortable since he knew Rias didn't like it at all.

At the same time, Harry couldn't find it in himself to reject her. He knew about her past and how hard it was for her to open up to strangers. She truly hated her fallen angel half and it was very insecure about it. She believed she would be rejected and abandoned if others knew about it which is why no one but Rias knew about it. Harry only knew because he could sense it and how similar it was to his son's Baraquiel's.

Harry didn't know what happened to cause Akeno's hatred but he couldn't help but see her as a pseudo-granddaughter and want to protect her. She deserved to know both sides of her family after all.

Of course, it was hard to see her a granddaughter when she constantly pressed her not inconsiderable assets against him when they were alone. He had never been so glad for Occlumency to help him hide his reaction to her actions, which unfortunately seemed to only spur her on more.

"Why are you even here, Akeno?" asked Rias semi-angrily. After all, no one liked to have their post-orgasmic bliss interrupted.

"Ah, Buchou," said Akeno demurely. "Don't you remember? You're the who told me to wake you up early today. It's the ball tournament, remember?"

Rias' eyes widened and a competitive glint entered them. "That's right! We have to get to the clubroom early so we can prepare our strategy to defeat Sona!"

Harry had an amused smile even as Rias ran around grabbing her clothes. "I'll go make breakfast then."

Akeno pouted when Harry used the sheets as a makeshift cover before grabbing a change of clothes and going to take a quick shower in the hall bathroom since Rias was using theirs. Usually they would take a bath together to start the day but with Rias' rush, their usual bathroom activity would make her late.

Using a Refreshing Charm, Harry decided to take a shower after making breakfast so that Rias would at least go to school with a full belly. Deciding this, Harry went to the kitchen and got started on making breakfast. By the time it was done, not only was Rias dressed and ready but Asia and Raynare were up and the rest of Rias' peerage sans Kiba had arrived to eat as well... the moochers.

Harry smiled as Rias ate her breakfast of pancakes and eggs with speed yet still maintain her dignity. Akeno ate with her usual Nadeshiko grace yet Harry had look away when she saw him looking and starting to eat her breakfast in a way that made him wish he was her breakfast.

Harry's eyes fell on Koneko before sweatdropping as he saw her looking up at him expectantly. "Koneko-chan... I think there's more than enough syrup on those pancakes already."

Indeed, her pancakes were almost swimming in syrup and butter, making it seem like the pancakes were two islands in the middle of a syrup lake. Despite that, Koneko just continued to look at him expectantly, causing him to sigh and grab another bottle of syrup to replace the one she just emptied and handed it to her.

"If you get fat, it's on you," stated Harry bluntly as Koneko added a bit more syrup before digging in.

That neko loved her sweets and it seemed syrup had joined that category.

Koneko just gave him a blank look at his words before looking down at her flat chest and getting a small cloud of depression around her. "...unfair."

Harry only sweatdropped at the small nekomata and patted her head consolingly. "There, there... I'm sure they'll grow in."

_'If your sister is any indication,' _thought Harry in exasperation. _'You'll probably be bigger than even Rias.'_

Koneko just gave him a small dirty look before returning to her meal, silently telling him that the only reason she didn't deck him was because he made such a good breakfast.

"Ufufufufufu," giggled Akeno politely as she finished her breakfast. "You make such heavy meals, Harry-kun." It was lucky Rias was so distracted with possible strategies against Sona or she would have noticed the way Akeno purred Harry's name. "Are you trying to make us fat?"

Harry just gave her a dry look. "For you and Rias, I'm pretty sure all that fat goes to... certain areas. So you're safe."

It was true, at least in Akeno's case. When he'd made his female angels, he hadn't wanted them to get fat from laziness or anything so he made it so any extra fat they ate went to... certain noticeable areas. It was for this reason that there was very little female angels (Fallen or not) without noticeable curves after a certain age.

Akeno, being half-Fallen, would have inherited those genes which was obvious in her absolutely humongous breasts. Seriously, they looked bigger than her head!

Akeno gave him a lustful and sly look and was about to say something when Rias finished her meal. "Done! Come on, Akeno! We need to finish our strategy against Sona."

Akeno just smiled politely, sending a final look at Harry before getting up gracefully. "Very well, Buchou."

"I'm done as well!" said Asia from beside Issei. Harry sent Issei a glare when he saw the boy ogling Asia in her sportswear which the girl had put on early. Harry would never understand what Asia saw in the little pervert but they did say love was blind, after all.

"Great, Asia-chan," said Rias happily. "Today would be the first sports day you participate as part of the ORC, so it's a special day." She turned to Harry and gave him a loving kiss. "I'll see you later, Harry-kun. You going to participate in sports day?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably not. There's no openings in any team right now and I don't feel like haggling for one. I'll juts cheer for you. Just take care of Asia-chan, okay? I agreed to let her join your club because I trust you all but I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I _am_ the one in charge of watching over her."

"Don't worry, I will," promised Rias with a smile.

It had been one of the few arguments Rias and him had had. Harry had gotten tired of Rias constant attempts to subvert Asia to her cause and agreed to let her join the ORC as a member if she stopped trying to make Asia a member of her peerage. Rias had reluctantly agreed, seeing how much her attempts to get Asia to join her peerage bothered him. Raynare had declined joining but Asia had never been happier, being close to her extremely obvious crush, Issei, every day.

Harry mused on the irony of the fact that both God and his Holy Maiden were in love with devils before remembering something.

"Rias," said Harry, getting her attention as she was about to ready the transportation circle. Harry ahd helped her modify it so Asia could use it as well. "Remember that after school I'll be at the church to greet the two incoming exorcists. We'll have to hide our relationship from them since I don't think they'll be very pleased about it and might report it back to the Vatican if they discovered it. That would bring all sorts of problems."

Everyone except Asia and Raynare looked surprised at the knowledge that exorcists were coming while Rias looked put out at the reminder that she wouldn't be able to cuddle with her boyfriend for an indeterminate amount of time as long as the other two exorcists were there. "Are you finally going to tell me why they're here, in _my_ territory?"

Harry smiled at her prideful demeanor. "I'll bring them by the clubroom in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll explain everything then."

Rias nodded and quickly ran into his arms before giving him a scorching kiss. "I'll miss you," whispered Rias with a slight blush.

"I'll miss you too," said Harry quietly. "It'll only be for a three days at most, I promise. It'll be over before you know it and everything will be back to normal."

Rias smiled happily and quickly stepped away before walking over to where the rest of the peerage sans Raynare was standing, having finished breakfast during the little exchange. Rias waved goodbye as the transportation circle took them to the ORC clubroom, the last sight Harry being Akeno's flirty wink.

Sighing to himself, Harry decided he needed to get ready for the day as well and got up to take a shower. He ignored Raynare's throw-up gestures at his and Rias' lovey-doveyness and went to take a shower. Harry went to get his change of clothes before grabbing a towel from the closet on the way to the bathroom.

Moaning in bliss as the cool water hit his skin and completely woke him up, he didn't notice the strange color of the water until he looked down and noticed the water dripping off him was orange. Knowing he couldn't possibly be that dirty, a bad feeling filled him.

Harry got out of the shower and looked into the mirror to confirm his fears.

He was orange.

Scratch that, he was a bright eye-scorching orange! Someone had switched the water with orange dye!

It was then that Harry saw a note posted to the mirror.

_'This is revenge for destroying my Archer poster._

_Love, Rias'_

Harry crumpled the note as he glared at his orange-hued skin in anger. "Oh, it is _on_, Gremory."

* * *

The week's ball tournament was a tradition in which students banded together to learn the importance of teamwork and make new friends.

Not really. It was mostly used for them to take out their anger on people they hated in the dodgeball competition. Harry, of course, just couldn't resist get revenge for Rias' prank as well as overall antagonizing Rias during the course of the tournament. His favorite competition was, of course, the dodgeball competition.

Harry in his Kirei Kotomine disguise filled in for a member of the baseball who was 'mysteriously' absent that day and so they went up against the Occult Research Club during the dodge ball event. The baseball team had been happy when he volunteered, afraid they'd have to drop out due to lack of members.

On a completely unrelated note, the missing member showed up the next day having woken up two miles out of the town limits being chased by coyotes. How coyotes even showed up in Japan shall remain a mystery fort he ages.

It was…interesting, to say the least, how everyone seemed to be more interested in hitting Issei than actually playing the game. With some luck, Issei kept dodging the incoming shots but only barely. It quickly became obvious why they were aiming for him by the things they were shouting. The shouts were going something like this.

"Aim for him, aim for Hyoudou"

"Get that damned beast"

It was obvious why they focused on him. They couldn't hit either Rias or Akeno, both being the School's Two Great Beauties and not to mention, Harry would kill them if they so much as hurt one hair on Rias head. Kiba was the Academy's Great Gentleman and the girls would murder them if they hurt him. Asia was a cutie and much too innocent to hurt and the same went for the school mascot Koneko.

That left only Issei and the fact that he was a stupid pervert surrounded by beauties didn't help his case. Asia obvious infatuation with him only made them hate him even more as they believed he was nothing but a dirty pervert trying to corrupt the beautiful women of the ORC club.

His dirty comments didn't help his case at all.

"Screw you guys," yelled Issei as he kept dodging the fast balls. "I have nothing to feel ashamed of. You're just jealous you're never going to get the chance to touch the president incredible bust!"

This was when Harry had had enough and closed his eyes while holding a ball, still dodging the occasional shot that was taken at him, mostly by Rias and Koneko. Akeno was also trying to hit him though her shots seemed to stray a little too south for his liking.

"Armaments chapter 2, Verses 9-21. And Saint Atila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'Oh, Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that with it thou mayest blow thy enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy. 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three, no more, no less." said Harry, praying much to Rias' irritation who tried to stop him by throwing dozens of balls at him, all of which missed. "Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shalt be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thou foe, who being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it. Amen."

With that Kotomine opened his eyes again while tilting his head slightly to the side in order to avoid another ball from Rias who looked at him in dismay. She knew what was coming for her poor Pawn. Kotomine was a _very_ jealous boyfriend, after all. Something she privately admitted she loved about him since it made her feel special.

"One," intoned Harry as he focused his holy energy into the ball. Harry's eyes locked onto Issei who gulped in fear as Kotomine grinned darkly at him. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Buchou's breasts in front of her jealous boyfriend?

"Two." Harry aimed the ball and cocked his hand back. Everyone in the ORC finally decided to abandon ship and gave Issei a wide berth.

"Three." And with that, he threw with the ball with enough strength and power to accomplish what he wanted.

The ball flew in a high arc above their heads and then soared into a downwards arc towards the unfortunate Issei. The poor devil tried to dodge it but no matter what he did, the ball just seemed to adjust mid-flight to his movements. To the normal humans in the audience, it seemed like the ball was on a direct path for Issei's face.

But for those watching closely or with supernatural senses, it seemed like at the last second the ball changed direction toward somewhere much more precious. Depending on whom they were, the reactions changing from dismay to fear and pity to happiness at a certain perverted beast getting what he deserved to absolute delight when they realized where the ball was going to hit instead. You can probably guess which reactions belong to whom.

*CRUNCH*

Issei promptly collapsed in a heap as the ball crushed Issei's junk. Have you ever been hit in that area? Well imagine being a devil that is weak to blessed objects. Now imagine being hit in that area with a dodge ball blessed by an undercover wizard posing as a fake priest who was actually God. Yes that's right there are no words in existence to describe the pain that Issei Hyoudou felt right now.

"Issei are you alright?" Rias asked worriedly while trying not to break out laughing. She loved her servants, make no mistake, but you had to admit that that was hilarious.

"Ufufufufufu oh my President, it seems that another of 'ball' of Issei's is now in serious condition," teased Akeno as her sadistic side started coming out again. She gave Kotomine a hooded look. "My, my, Kotomine. So _rough_."

Harry just shrugged. "What can I say? I am an expert in causing perverts pain. Asia!" Said Holy Maiden jumped up at the call. "Can you take Issei behind the building and heal him please? We don't want him to die, after all."

"Yes sir," replied Asia cheerfully. The healing nun went over to Issei and helped him up with difficulty. He was forced to lean on her shoulder as she took him behind the building to heal him. Unfortunately, even with her skills, he would be feeling for a while yet.

"Thanks but that doesn't change anything Kotomine," declared Rias with a fire blazing in her eyes. "For damaging a member of my group in such a humiliating way, you've become my prey. Now prepare to feel my wrath fake priest."

Harry smiled at he heard the teasing in his girlfriend's tone as he mentally prepared his revenge for this morning's prank. If he wasn't God then he would still be bright orange! "Not if I smite you by the grace of God first Rias-hime," replied Harry after receiving a ball from another member of the baseball club.

Rias got a ball from Koneko, and then she and Harry walked closer out of their respective crowds and playfully glared at each other. It was like an old western standoff, the tension in the air had become thick and both clubs backed off to a safe distance.

Since those two got together, it seemed they augmented each other's childish sides and they tended to get out of hand at times.

The two adversaries cocked their hands back and threw their balls. What followed was a dodge ball battle between two people that would be told at Kuoh for years to come.

* * *

"Dammit," groaned Rias as Harry walked down the street towards his and Rias' house with the rest of the ORC club sans Asia who had gone on ahead to the church with Raynare to await their new guests. "Am I ever going to get one over you? And I why do you insist on humiliating me at every turn?"

When the dodge ball event had finally ended, Rias was humiliated once again as she realized that Kotomine had been deliberately been using near miss shots on her. A few dozen shots later and her clothes were all torn up exposing part of her bra and her panties and other parts of her body that her clothing normally covered up.

"Oh because Rias things would be boring without you raging at me," replied Harry with a chuckle. "Plus, don't act all innocent. Putting itching powder in my underwear drawer two weeks ago was a dirty trick. I almost scratched a certain something right off because of the itch!"

Rias put on an innocent look as they entered the house. "I have no idea what you mean, Harry-kun. Maybe you just had ants in your pants?"

"Ha ha," said Harry dryly as the rest of the group, bar Kiba, laughed at him. "Very funny. Well, I'm going to go meet up with our incoming guests at the church." He sent Rias a teasing look. "Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone."

Rias eyed Kiba from the corner of her eye to see him looking anywhere but at Harry. "We won't, Harry-kun."

The first week when Rias moved in with him, she had invited her peerage over for their usual meeting.

Unfortunately, Kiba had still been hostile toward him due to him holding a Holy Sword, especially an Excalibur fragment, and had attacked him with little provocation. Harry had easily defended himself and subdued Kiba but the resulting fight had caused a fire to break out and it was only thanks to magic that it didn't get out of control.

Since then, Rias had returned her regular meetings to the ORC clubroom while still living with Harry and made sure Harry and Kiba were never alone. As it was, it was probably the fact that Harry hadn't been seen with Excalibur Ruler since the wedding that kept Kiba in check.

Harry shared a kiss with Rias before walking towards the church to meet up with Asia and Raynare where they'll wait for the two new exorcists to arrive.

The sun was setting as he made his way towards the church using the long way. He was in no hurry and they weren't scheduled to arrive for another four hours, at least. Harry was about halfway there when he paused for a second.

Suddenly, Harry jumped aside, dodging a sword that attempted to cut him from head to groin. Harry landed easily on his feet, summoning Excalibur Ruler from his Treasury with just a flex of his power. The dust cloud that formed after the initial attack settled, revealing the attacker.

"Hello, shitty priest!" yelled Freed Sellzen as he brandished a sword that Harry recognized as Excalibur Rapidly, one of the Excalbur fragments that had been stolen about three weeks ago. "I remember you from before! Most people don't survive me twice so it's time to die, shitty priest!"

Harry's eyes narrowed as Freed charged him at supernatural speeds.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 8!**

**Yes, I know the chapter is kinda short but I wanted to end it here so that next chapter will involve the arrival of Xenovia and Irina as well as the fight against Kokabiel. **

**Also, your opinion: should Xenovia join Rias or should she become a member of Harry's Brave Saints?**

**As always, Read and Review!**

**Omake: This is Rias' House!**

Rias Gremory was a proud devil.

Growing up as the heiress of the Gremory family, she had been given the highest education and taught how to act and what was expected as the future Lady Gremory. While her childhood was... lacking in certain area, she never complained and was proud of her family. The one thing she hated was her arranged marriage with Riser, which her parents made without her consent or opinion on the matter. Their union was made to further both families' position by creating another pure-blood devil grandchild, not out of the belief that they were a good match.

Despite knowing that something like that was possible, Rias had always hoped to marry for love. She dreamed of her knight in shining armor who would be courteous, handsome and would love her above all. She'd thought that he'd be a member of her peerage, therefore making her the one in control of the relationship. It was not out of some evil reason but because her having control would help her with her inherent shyness so that things would develop at her pace.

And instead, she'd fallen in love with Harry.

"No," said Harry stubbornly as he stood between her and her goal. "Nope, nu-huh, no way. Not going to happen. Not in a million years."

Rias sighed at her boyfriend's stubbornness as she wondered for the hundredth time just why she'd fallen in love with him.

Rias pouted cutely up at her boyfriend, making sure to let her lower lip tremble ever so slightly to enhance the cuteness factor. She also made sure to get just enough moisture in her eyes to make them shine slightly. "I just want to do my part and help decorate our house together. Why are you being so stubborn?"

This was her best technique, the dreaded puppy dog eyes technique. Not even her Onii-sama could resist this technique. Harry would be putty in her hands now...

Harry just gave her a deadpanned look. "Don't even try it. You look adorable but I am _not_ letting you decorate my office."

Rias puffed up her cheeks in anger as she glared up at her stubborn boyfriend. "I am just trying to add some taste and color to this house. Your taste in decorations leaves a lot to be desired and before I arrived, this place looked like what you'd expect from a nun's house or a priest."

"I _am_ an exorcist, you know..." said Harry while sweatdropping.

"And now, after two weeks of hard work," continued Rias, completely ignoring her boyfriend's logical point. "This place finally looks good and is ready for guests to visit. Just look how good the living room looks."

"I have yellow curtains," said Harry dryly.

"Which perfectly matches the off-yellow throw pillows on the couch," said Rias stubbornly.

"I didn't _have_ throw pillows before you arrived!" said Harry in exasperation.

"Just another reason you should be thanking me," said Rias with an innocent smile.

Rias internally smiled as she saw her boyfriend breaking under the combined assault of her looks, stubborn determination and cuteness. She had personally chosen to stay in her school uniform since she knew he liked to see her in it. Rias still blushed when she remembered the time they had sex while she was still in her uniform. He had been extra passionate that time and she still got tingles whenever she remembered it.

Harry closed his eyes and looked away, as if to steel himself from her onslaught. "No! This is my office! This a _man's_ room! For men! I will not allow you to girlify it! Plus, it looks fine as it is!"

Rias just crossed her arms under her breasts, strategically both bringing attention to them and making them pop out more. "Your ceiling and walls are two different colors."

Harry looked into his office (or den as she'd heard him call it once) and back at her. "What are you talking about? They're both dark blue."

Rias sighed at her boyfriend's lack of indoor decoration knowledge. "Of course they aren't. The walls are midnight blue while the ceiling is _obviously_ navy blue."

Harry just continued to look confused as he looked from the walls and ceiling to Rias. "Uh... what?"

Rias smiled in victory as his confusion caused his defenses to drop. With skill only a pure-blood devil heiress could have, Rias twisted around her boyfriend and into the office proper.

"The fact you can't tell the difference shows how bad this place is and as your girlfriend, it's my place to correct it. Don't worry," said Rias not-so-reassuringly to her defeated boyfriend. "I won't change a lot. Just repaint the walls, maybe add a decoration or two, maybe some carpeting... You won't even notice the difference."

Rias ignored her boyfriend's despairing look as she mentally planned her final takeover of the house in excruciating detail, inwardly cackling as Operation: Rias' House came to fruition.

Hey, she may be dating an exorcist, but she _was_ a devil.

Hmmmm... maybe she could get away with painting the walls Gremory crimson?

**AN: Hope you liked the omake. It was less funny than I hoped but it gives you an insight into Harry and Rias' relationship. I was originally going to do one of Gabriel about Harry and Rias first date but I'll save that for next chapter.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	9. Excaliburs and Fangirls

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Just to clear up a valid concern from a reviewer: Harry is not falling for Rossweisse yet. The scene last chapter where he notices how beautiful she is, is similar to you just noticing your female childhood friend is attractive. It's like one day you turn around and you're like "wow, this girl I grew up with is actually sort of hot!" You notice it but it doesn't suddenly mean that you have feelings for her.**

**The same is true for Harry. Yes, he noticed she was attractive but he doesn't feel anything but the fondness of a close friend and confidant for her. Their relationship will develop into more in the time between Kokabiel's defeat and the Three Factions Meeting.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**ORC clubroom**

**Afternoon of the next day**

The members of the Gremory group were gathered in the club room to greet their two new "guests". They had contacted them through Sona for a meeting, something which surprised Rias since the meeting had already been planned beforehand so why did they need to contact Sona?

Anyway, the two girls sitting before them were dressed in white cloaks that covered their entire form but currently had their hoods down. The one on the left had blue hair with a green fringe and dark yellow eyes, making her look extremely exotic. The one on the right was more normal, with long brown hair tied in pigtails but the normality was broken by her exotic violet eyes. The two exorcists were like night and day with the one on the left, named Xenovia, being outwardly calm and confident, while the brunette, named Irina, was cheerful and seemingly naïve to the fact that they were surrounded by devils.

However, what had the group of devils on edge was the feeling they were getting from the two girls. Or rather, from something the two were carrying. It was a feeling they recognized from the few times Harry wielded his Excalibur Ruler.

These two girls were Holy Sword users and the aura gave off warned the devils that they were dangerous.

However, the one that was giving off the most dangerous aura wasn't the exorcists but rather Kiba himself. Last night, he'd abandoned the group after an almost disastrous Stray Devil hunt, having been reminded of his past when he saw a picture of the Holy Sword Irina's family held in Issei's old photo album. He had showed up at the clubroom not three minutes ago when the exorcists' arrived and had been glaring at them ever since. His attitude didn't help ease the tension that had appeared ever since they'd arrived sans Harry.

Rias was sitting in the couch across from them with her peerage standing behind her. While outwardly she appeared calm and confident, inwardly she was worried. Where was Harry? He should be here with them so why wasn't he?

Standing behind the couch where the two exorcists were sitting was Asia, who was looking nervous about something and kept looking toward the door. This made her friends of the ORC concerned since she was rarely seen away from either Harry or Raynare and her demeanor wasn't helping calm Rias nerves.

"First, let me welcome you to Kuoh town," said Rias politely. "We received word of your arrival beforehand and this meeting had already been set up so I wonder why you had to go through Sona to set up a meeting that was already scheduled."

Both Xenovia and Irina looked surprised at her words and showed it. "Already told of our coming? May we ask who informed you?"

Rias cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Father Kotomine, of course. We have a semi-friendly relationship with him and he informed us so to prevent us from reacting negatively to your presence in my town. He also told us we would be meeting this afternoon to discuss why you were here." Rias paused and asked what she had been dying to ask since they arrived without Harry. "May I ask where he is? I was brought to think that he would be mediating this meeting."

Xenovia and Irina shared a glance while Asia looked more worried. "We are unsure," said Xenovia calmly. "We arrived at the church at the scheduled time yesterday but he never arrived. The Holy Maiden, Asia Argento," there was a tone of disbelief as Xenovia said this which caused the devils to narrow their eyes at her and Asia to look depressed, "welcomed us but he never arrived. We received word that stray exorcist Freed Sellzen may be in the area and considering his past, we believe Father Kotomine may have been killed by Freed."

Xenovia was divided as to what to think of the former witch, Asia Argento. On one hand, she couldn't believe that she was not only forgiven but raised to the status of Holy Maiden. It seemed like an elaborate hoax more than anything and Xenovia was determined to see it revealed.

Yet at the same time, Asia's status as Holy Maiden had been confirmed by not only the Archbishop but Archangel Michael and Seraph Gabriel themselves. A week ago, the entire Seraph group as well as God himself apparently appeared before the highest authorities of the Church to discuss current affairs. It was there that Asia's status as the Holy Maiden was confirmed as well as the slow redemption of former Fallen Angel Raynare.

That was another thing that bothered Xenovia. Redeeming Fallen Angels? Why now of all times? If it could have been done before, why bring it up now? While it would be great if they could redeem the Fallen since it would not only take away an enemy Faction but also boost their own Faction's strength, Xenovia couldn't help but feel it was unfair. The Fallen had done terrible things, even the grunts. Why should they be offered salvation?

Across from the pensive Xenovia, Rias had her own internal dilemma. At their saying Harry could be dead, it took everything Rias had not to react outwardly. As it was, her hands balled into fists in her skirt.

The idea of her beloved lying dead somewhere caused her heart to clench in terror and it took everything she had not to leave and search for him herself. She didn't know what she'd do if Harry died. Probably go on a vengeance streak much like her Knight Kiba. She wouldn't rest until all those responsible for her beloved Harry's death paid the ultimate price.

"I ran into Freed Sellzen last night," offered Kiba, gaining everyone's attention. "After I left you guys. He did mention something about hunting priests but I don't know who he was talking about."

Xenovia nodded solemnly while beside her, Irina looked sad. "I guess that confirms what happened," said Xenovia simply. "He must have been ambushed by Freed on the way to the church and killed. It is unfortunate but-"

"_Or_," came the familiar voice of a certain fake priest. "I could have been reporting to the Vatican and simply didn't have time to send word beforehand. You people really think the worst."

Everyone turned as one Harry entered the clubroom, Raynare following behind with a tense air. Rias and Asia noticeably relaxed at the sight of him while everyone else reacted differently. The two exorcists looked surprised at his survival but while Irina smiled happily, Xenovia looked at him with suspicion since he entered with a known (former?) Fallen Angel. Considering their current problem with the Fallen, it didn't paint him in the best light.

The rest of the ORC club sans Kiba also looked relieved at his survival while Kiba just glared at him resentfully, before glaring harder when he saw Excalibur Ruler hanging openly from Harry's hip. Since the failed wedding, Harry had never worn the Excalibur fragment openly and so Kiba had controlled his rage at him. But now with it out in the open, it took everything Kiba had not to attack Harry there and then.

"Kirei," said Rias in relief, a smile on her lips. Oh, she would punish him for worrying her later but for now, she wanted nothing more than to take him aside and make sure he was okay.

Xenovia noticed the relief in Rias' voice and her eyes narrowed at her, suspicions forming.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," said Harry with a smile, reassuring Asia that he was fine with a small kiss on her forehead before sitting on Irina's left, happily greeting the cheerful girl. He did the same with Xenovia who responded more stoically before turning to everyone else. "But yes, I was attacked by Freed last night. I easily fended him off but I was forced to retreat when his boss arrived."

"His boss?" asked Xenovia sharply before anyone else could speak. "He is here already?"

Harry nodded as he took a cup of tea from Akeno with a smile of thanks. "Indeed. I was surprised as well since we didn't expect him to arrive until later. However, it seems as if they came early. I was lucky to escape when I did or else they would gotten their hands on Excalibur Ruler."

"Who's Freed's boss?" asked Rias in mild frustration for being kept out of the loop.

"Ah," said Harry with an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'll tell you but first let us give you some backstory and explain why these two lovely ladies are here."

"Recently the Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen," explained Harry with a serious look on his face, losing the humor and playfulness.

"But how can Excalibur be stolen from multiple places?" wondered Issei aloud. "It's only one sword right?"

"The original Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore," explained Rias patiently before turning to the church group. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

They all nodded at the club president's request, seeing no harm in it.

"Issei," continued Rias patiently. "Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago. Afterwards, the seven fragments were turned into their own separate swords using alchemy."

At this, Irina spoke up. "Now they look like this." She touched the bracelet on her upper arm and it wiggled slightly before transforming into a long katana. "This is Excalibur."

Xenovia got her weapon which was covered in cloth and revealed it to him. What appeared was a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that it looked like it could be held with 3 hands, an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form and a long blade that ended with 3 points.

"This is Excalibur," said Xenovia calmly.

The moment he looked at the two Holy swords, Issei felt as if something really cold was running through his body. Fear. Terror. Awe. He became really scared just from looking upon them and Issei could feel the danger radiating from them. Even he understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch!

"And this," said Kotomine as he unsheathed his own Excalibur fragment with a serious look on his face. "Is Excalibur Ruler which has the power to unleash your inner gaylord." He ignored everyone's incredulous looks and gave Issei a mischievous smile. "Want me to give a demonstration on you?"

"No!" screamed Issei in terror. "God no! Ow! I love breasts not sausages!"

Everyone sans Kiba and Xenovia chuckled at his words and even Xenovia smirked slightly. Rias convinced Harry not to test Excalibur Ruler's "inner gaylord" power on her Pawn and he sat back down, pouting.

Eventually, the serious atmosphere returned as Xenovia continued the explanation. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the Great War a long time ago like Miss Gremory said. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into seven swords and these are three of them."

_'Then this Excalibur isn't the real one, but a new one that was made afterwards,'_ thought Issei to himself.

"The Excalibur I hold is called "Excalibur Destruction"," explained Xenovia patiently. "It's one of the seven holy swords that were created from the shards of the original. The Catholic Church was in control of it until it was given to me."

The blue-haired woman put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If one looked carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth meant to seal away the sword's incredible destructive power.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic"," said Irina happily, demonstrating the sword's power by changing its shape. "While Father Kotomine's Ruler has the power to control other's minds, I can change mine's shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one was in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina…," said Xenovia sternly. "There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Oh my Xenovia. Even if they are devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind any of the devils here," said Irina confidently "And besides they can't be that bad if Father Kotomine is on friendly terms with them."

"Hah friendly terms is a rather strong way of putting it," said Kiba with a scoff. Despite his anger at Kotomine, he knew better than to mention Harry and Rias' relationship. He may hate the fake priest but he didn't want Rias to suffer.

"Got that right," mumbled Issei angrily, still jealous of Harry's relationship with Rias.

"Well, I hope that changes since recent information means we'll have to work together," said Harry seriously.

Everyone looked surprised at his words, none more so than the two female exorcists. "Father, what do you mean?" asked Irina in confusion.

"Raynare, if you'll explain," said Harry patiently.

Raynare stepped forward and addressed the group as a whole. "As you know, a couple of months ago, I came with the intention of killing Issei and stealing Asia's Sacred Gear." Seeing everyone frown at the reminder of her actions, she continued. "What you didn't know was that I had done that under orders of the Cadre Kokabiel."

At that, everyone sans Issei reacted with surprise. "Kokabiel?" asked Xenovia seriously. "The same Kokabiel who is Freed Sellzen's boss?"

"Freed's boss?" asked Rias in surprise before her eyes widened and she turned to Harry. "The same boss that appeared and tried to kill you yesterday?!"

"Yeah," said Harry with an uncaring shrug. "I was surprised at his arrival and barely escaped. If it wasn't for Raynare appearing and distracting him, I wouldn't have."

That was only a partial truth though. The truth was that Harry could have easily both escaped or even killed both Kokabiel and Freed. Unfortunately, not only would that have revealed his status as God but Freed only had Excalibur Rapidly on him at the time. If he'd killed them, the other two swords' whereabouts could have gone unknown for years for all he knew.

No, best for them to be brought out into the open before he acted and took out his errant son's group. To tell the truth, he was still a bit shook up by his former son's appearance. The Kokabiel he remembered, even during the end of the war, had been more in control and while rebellious, there had been an undercurrent of sadness in his actions.

How did the boy he remembered training in the art of the sword personally become the monster he saw yesterday?

It was lucky that Rossweisse had arrived when she did. If she hadn't, there was a good chance he would have died yesterday, this time permanently. That couldn't happen the next time they met. If Harry was forced to interfere directly, he'd have to harden his heart and kill him. As much as he'd hoped to redeem his son, he seemed beyond redemption. He didn't know what had happened to him in the last two centuries but it hadn't done him any favors.

"Kokabiel ordered me to take Asia here and rip out her Sacred Gear," continued Raynare calmly. "At the time, I thought it was because it was simply a close enough place to where we could both kill Issei and take Twilight Healing without problem. Now, however... I believe he was trying to force a reaction from you, Rias, in order to kick off another Great War."

At that, everyone fell silent in shock, trying to absorb the enormity of what she just revealed. "Ara," said Akeno hesitantly. "Are you sure? I know Kokabiel is a warmonger but..."

"We're sure," said Harry with a sigh. "The original plan was Raynare and her group to kill either Rias or Sona when they came to attack them for entering their territory. Issei being killed by Raynare and turned into a Pawn was part of Kokabiel's plan as well. He knew Issei wouldn't be able to stop from trying to save Asia and when Raynare killed him, Rias would react. He banked on either Raynare killing her or at least a few of her peerage which would no doubt kick start a War. My... _interference_ was unexpected and slowed down his plans."

Everyone looked thoughtful, Rias especially. She knew that if her cute little servants had been killed then she would have reacted negatively much like what Harry said she would have. She would have been reckless in her need for vengeance and there was a good chance that Raynare could have gotten in a lucky hit. Doubtful, but possible. Rage made even the best of fighters sloppy, after all. Her death would have kick-started another War and it if it hadn't been for Harry's appearance, then it would have happened. That knowledge chilled Rias down to her soul.

Irina looked at Harry with stars in her eyes. "Your interference must have been God's work then, Father. He must have known Kokabiel's plans and sent you to stop them."

"Probably," said Harry with a grin. "But the important thing is we know Kokabiel wants to start a war. He stole the Excalibur fragments to get the Church involved and then came here, to the place where two relatives of the Four Satans were located. No doubt he plans to kill not only us but Rias and Sona as well. When he does... another Great War is inevitable."

Everyone looked disturbed at that. No one there (except Harry and Raynare of course), knew what war looked like but that didn't mean any of them wanted it. The peace now may be tenuous but it was better than the alternative.

"Very well," said Rias calmly. "With this knowledge then we have to work together to end this threat. Kokabiel is one of the Cadre and we won't be able to kill him by ourselves. We only stand a chance by working together. How does a temporary alliance sound?"

"While I find it disquieting to ally ourselves with devils," said Xenovia slowly. "Under the circumstances, I would have to agree. Our orders are to stop another Great War breaking out at all costs. Even if that means allying with you devils. Very well, from now until Kokabiel is neutralized, we can consider ourselves allied."

Irina looked disturbed by what was happening but Harry's comforting hand and warm smile made her doubts disappear. For her faith and to preserve the lives of the innocent, she would ally herself with the devils.

Everyone else seemed content with the arrangement and Asia even smiled brightly at Issei, glad she wouldn't have to be separated from her crush.

However, one person was not happy with the arrangement.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the three Excalibur wielders with a scary face that no one had ever seen before. It was like he was wishing to cause the three to spontaneously combust right there and then.

As for Kiba, he never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. He'd thought he would have to go ans search for them and now they were right there in front of him. He must have been going crazy especially since Kotomine showed up at the wedding and walked away with the sword in his possession. That had driven Kiba borderline crazy and he had tried to storm the church to demand that Kotomine hand the sword over. Rias had stopped him from doing so but was unable to stop him from confronting the fake priest at school. The priest simply replied that he had no reason to fight him and blatantly ignored him. Koneko restrained Kiba from trying to strangle Kotomine, but that probably had something to do with the smug smirk on his face.

And now! The president was even talking about allying herself with them! If Kiba jumped in now, then there was a good chance he would be classified a Stray Devil. The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs, not to mention Kotomine who defeated Riser and his entire peerage single handed without even taking any of them seriously and Riser decimated Rias' peerage even before he forced Rias to resign.

Yet Kiba couldn't just let them go! His dead friends demanded vengeance and the subject of it was standing not ten feet from him!

Harry sensed Kiba turmoil and decided that unless he interfered, something bad would happen. Kiba needed an outlet for his rage so he would provide one.

"How about a spar?" asked Harry calmly, getting everyone's attention. "Kiba seems eager for a fight and this way we can see each side's capabilities."

Rias looked at her Knight and saw that Harry was right. It was best for him to get it out of his system before he did something stupid. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "How about Kiba fights against Xenovia here? I would do myself but I'm still tender from yesterday afternoon. They'll spar and we'll see the capabilities of both our groups."

"I wanna fight too!" pouted Irina childishly. "I wanna show off my faith!"

"Then I'll be your opponent!" said Issei determinedly. "You all insulted Buchou when you arrived and I'm not going to take it laying down!"

"Then it's settled," said Harry easily. "Xenovia vs. Kiba and Irina vs. Issei. Let's take this outside then."

* * *

The group were gathered outside to watch the match, Harry standing beside Rias after having told his two subordinates not to injure the devils too badly. They didn't want an incident, after all.

Harry listened as the four combatants paired off. Xenovia and Kiba were silent as they prepared themselves for the spar while Issei had a perverted grin on his face as he took in both female exorcists' battle outfit. Harry couldn't blame the boy. They were certainly skintight and showed off that Harry had blessed both girls with figures that matched even the most beautiful of devils.

Harry frowned and felt a shiver go up his spine as Irina started talking about this being a trial from Him to prove her faith and love. The way she talked about him (God), sounded familiar and for some reason, he got the distinct urge to stay away from her. He swore he'd heard someone talk about him like her before but he couldn't quite-

Harry's eyes widened in terror and he took a step back and put Rias between him and Irina, unnoticed by everyone but Raynare and Asia.

She was a fangirl! Sweet Circe's tits, that crazy exorcist girl was a fangirl for God! Harry remembered where he'd heard someone talk about him in a similar way. It was that crazy (yet still hot) fan girl Romilda Vane. Harry had tried dating her after Hogwarts, thinking she'd calmed down since graduating.

He had been wrong. Oh, he had been so wrong.

Their first, and only, date went well until she brought him into her apartment and he found her shrine to him. It disturbed Harry even to this day that the crazy girl had actually managed to get her hands on the underwear he had been wearing against the dragon in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Needless to say, Harry and Romilda's relationship didn't quite work out.

He'd thought he'd be free of the evil fangirls after becoming God. He didn't think he'd have one _because_ he was God!

With great effort, Harry hid his rising terror of the brunette, ponytailed girl and made a note to never tell her he was God. He did _not_ want to wake up with the crazy girl in his bed wanting to consummate their "marriage".

Oh yeah. Turns out that all nuns were technically married to him and the reason they had to stay virgins was to demonstrate their fidelity to him. Who knew?

Raynare gave Harry a strange look at his actions but he waved it off and watched interestedly as the fight commenced. He watched Xenovia brandish her Excalibur Destruction while Kiba activated his Sacred Gear. Harry's face took on a deadpan look and turned to Rias when Kiba activated his Sacred Gear and swords burst out of the ground similar to a certain Servant from Fate/Stay Night. "He can summon swords. Are you telling me that Kiba can summon any demonic sword he can imagine?"

Rias knew what he was getting at and smothered a smile. "Yep. He can summon any sword he can imagine as long as he has the power to."

There was a beat of silence before Harry spoke. "Stupid Archer wannabee. I hate him even more now. Archer sucks."

"Archer is the best," whispered Rias fiercely. "It's why we have an Archer poster in our room."

"That's only because you ripped down my Gilgamesh poster and then posted the Archer one with some stupid devil spell that makes it impossible to take down," retorted Harry fiercely.

The couple continued to bicker playfully for a few minutes before their attention was drawn to Issei's actions. Both could only watch with deadpan looks on their faces as the Pawn tried to strip his childhood friend of her clothes so he could perve on her naked body.

"I know he's your Pawn and everything, Rias," said Harry dryly as he watched a perverted expression cross Issei's face as he tried to destroy Irina's clothing using his one and only magic spell. "But there is something _fundamentally_ wrong with that boy."

Rias sighed as Issei continued to try and grope his childhood friend. "I know, I know. I tried to fix it but I think it's unfixable. He's just too much of a pervert to rid it of him. His only saving grace is that he's so loyal to the rest of us."

"At least the rest of your peerage knows he's an unrepentant pervert," said Harry amusedly as Koneko warned Irina about Issei's spell. "They even band together to aid the enemy against him. Now that shows female solidarity."

Rias sweatdropped at her boyfriend's words as they watched Issei's sadness at Koneko harsh but true words.

"And that's why you're my second favorite member of Rias peerage," said Harry as he gave Koneko a bag of chocolate chip cookies which she happily took.

"Stop bribing my servants, please," said Rias with a sweatdrop.

"Ufufufufufu," said Akeno with a seductive look. "Then that means I'm your favorite, right Harry?"

"Fuck you," said Harry dryly. "You helped Rias take down my Gilgamesh poster and then burned it in front of me. You can burn in hell."

Akeno had a raincloud over her head at the harsh rejection which only caused Rias to smirk. Harry and Akeno's jibes at each other never failed to amuse her.

Eventually, the fight ended with victory for the church members and after saying their goodbyes, they left with Asia and Raynare taking up the rear.

"So where too now father?" Irina asked cheerfully

Manfully hiding his terror of the fangirl before him and reminding himself that she didn't know who he was, Harry responded. "Back to the church," replied Harry with faux cheerfulness. "We can begin our investigation tonight after darkness has fallen. Till then you can get some rest. After all, you won't be able to fight properly if you're not at your best."

He made a mental note to put a locking spell on his door just in case Irina came to visit during the night. He didn't think Rias would let the whole "we're technically married so it's okay" thing fly even _if_ he told her about being God.

"Right," said the two holy sword users in unison though both with different tones.

Xenovia was not as trusting of the priest as her partner Irina was. All the Holy Church had told her was that Father Kotomine was their own age, could be trusted and was very strong. But seeing him on friendly terms with devils made her think that he might be going behind the churches back. She knew better than to jump to conclusions but still it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on the priest.

She'd report his activities to the Vatican just in case he turned out to be a spy or something equally dangerous. The Church didn't need such scum in its holy midst. For now, she and Irina would separate and do their own investigation just in case he was a spy for the enemy. Xenovia decided to relax her thoughts as they approached the church where they were to stay for the duration of the investigation.

* * *

Soon night had fallen and Asia was fast asleep in her bed. Raynare would stay behind to keep an eye on Asia, just in case Kokabiel and his goons tried to storm the church. Meanwhile, he, Xenovia and Irina had left to begin their investigation. At one point, they split up, Xenovia arguing that that way they could cover more ground. Knowing she didn't trust him and not wanting to push, Harry allowed it.

Now, Harry was following his subordinates who had apparently made a deal with Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Saji without informing him. Why they decided to go on their own when the entire group had decided to work together, he didn't know. Regardless, he'd already called both Sona and Rias to inform them of their subordinates' actions.

Needless to say, they were not pleased.

Harry looked over the battle between the four devils and Freed Sellzen with Rossweisse at his side. The secretary/friend looked the battle over with a critical eye.

"Aren't we going to interfere, my Lord?" asked Rossweisse anxiously.

Harry studied the battle before his eyes fell on Kiba. "No. They are in no danger and the Kiba boy needs this if wishes to find peace. I could tell him that his dead friends wanted him to be happy until I was blue in the face but he wouldn't listen. No... he needs to face this alone."

Harry had done some looking into Kiba's past, apparently he was originally a nameless orphan that had been taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project". The project was supervised by Valper Galilei, the so-called Genocide Archbishop, which led to the deaths of all of his friends and other participants when Valper decided to eliminate them. Through the sacrifice of his friends, Kiba successfully escaped the facility and it was shortly thereafter that he became part of Rias peerage. This event resulted in Kiba's marked hatred of the Holy Sword as well as the church in general.

Naturally, after learning of this sickening event Harry was infuriated. He would make sure that Valper suffered when the time came as would any accomplices that had escaped justice. Thankfully the justice of God was different from the justice of man. People were fallible, evidence could be falsified, investigators could be bribed or be outright corrupt. But being God on the other hand came with several very nice perks one of which was mind reading. This was an ability that Harry put to good use to catch not only those that had been a part of the project and gotten away with their crimes, but also all of those people within the church that had known about the pain the project was causing and had turned a blind eye to it all. That week he'd spent at the Vatican had been _very_ productive and he'd definitely cleaned house.

"So, are you going to let him destroy an Excalibur sword?" asked Rossweisse curiously as they continued to watch the battle invisibly.

Harry snorted. "Of course not. I'm not risking them being destroyed too badly to be repaired. No, I have copies of the swords ready to switch them out at the first chance. There's no way we're missing this chance to reunite Excalibur."

As the fight continued, Harry turned to Rossweisse. "I never thanked you for saving my bacon yesterday with Kokabiel, did I?"

As he said that, he remembered his little brush with death yesterday...

* * *

_Harry looked down on the beaten Freed with a bored look, tapping Excalibur Ruler against his right shoulder._

_Despite Freed being extremely skilled, he was simply no match to Harry's millennia of experience. Even with Excalibur Rapidly boosting his speed and reflexes, Harry could easily keep up without resorting to his supernatural powers simply through sheer dint of experience. The end result was inevitable really and the only problem was what to do with Freed now._

_He could kill him and take back Rapidly but then Harry would have no idea where the other two stolen Excaliburs were. For all he knew, Freed could have stashed them somewhere and he'd never find them._

_The best plan would be to let Freed go and let him lead Harry to the other two Excalibur fragments. However, how could he make Freed's escape believable?_

"_Disgraceful. I give you a Holy sword and you're beaten so easily, Freed?"_

_Harry's eyes widened and he looked up to see a familiar face. Floating above them as the sky turned red was Harry's old Fallen son, Kokabiel._

_Yet the Kokabiel before him looked almost nothing like the Kokabiel Harry remembered. The Kokabiel he remembered, even at the end of the war, had been handsome and blue-eyed, filled with both sadness at his actions yet resolute in his course. It had been almost admirable in a way and there had been many a time that Harry had let Kokabiel go in hopes of him redeeming himself._

_Yet the Kokabiel floating before him looked nothing like he remembered. His eyes were red like blood and his face seemed to have become twisted, with ears similar to a dark elf's. Heck, everything about him reminded Harry of the dark elves that Odin fought against, right down to the dark aura he gave off._

_What had happened to turn his beloved son like this?_

_Harry was so shocked by Kokabiel's appearance that he didn't have time to react when Kokabiel acted. "Do I have to do everything?!" yelled Kokabiel angrily._

_Before Harry could move, Kokabiel sent a powerful spear of light right at Harry's face, moving too fast for most to follow. Harry was still too shocked from Kokabiel's appearance to react and could only watch as the spear of light approached..._

_Suddenly, a defensive magic circle appeared before Harry and the approaching spear of light, protecting Harry from death and breaking him out of his shock. Harry's eyes fell on his rescuer hwo was standing before him._

"_My Lord!" said Rossweisse with a serious look on her face. "Are you alright?"_

_Harry put himself back together and nodded seriously. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Rossweisse."_

"_Your orders, my Lord?" said Rossweisse even as she winced when another spear of light slammed against her shield._

_Harry took in the situation and decided that retreat would be more prudent. There would be another chance to face his lost son. "We retreat. There will other chances to take down my errant son."_

_With a nod of understanding, Rossweisse summoned a transportation circle while maintaining her defense ad they disappeared even as her defense shattered._

* * *

Rossweisse blushed faintly. "There's no need to thank me, my Lord. That is why I'm here." Her face took on a concerned look. "Though I must ask... why were you put in such a position? I understand not wanting to reveal your status as God just yet but I don't think you should die to keep it hidden."

Harry was silent for a moment, the sounds of battle in the background being an interesting backdrop to his thoughts. "Many seem to forget that the Fallen are my children. Even though I fought against them... I always considered them my children. I loved them... as a father would."

Rossweisse's eyes softened and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When I saw Kokabiel," continued Harry softly. "How badly he'd been corrupted, how different he was from who I remembered... I guess I was just shocked into stillness. How had the boy I'd raised become... _that?_... and was it my fault for rejecting him for a simple mistake?"

Rossweisse squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. "You did the best you could, Harry, and you can't change the past. All you can do now make sure you don't make the same mistakes as before and clean up after the ones you made."

Harry nodded and smiled at the woman who was rapidly becoming his closest confidant. "You're right. I guess I just hoped all the Fallen were like Raynare... secretly wishing to be redeemed. I have to remember that there will be some who will be beyond redemption... and act accordingly."

There was a moment of silence before Rossweisse spoke. "You should have told Rias before all this? About your status as God, I mean. There's a good chance of your cover being blown if Kokabiel recognizes you and I doubt she'd take it well if she found out from a third party."

"I could just have to stay away from Kokabiel and let the others deal with him," said Harry unsurely.

Rossweisse gave her lord a deadpan look. "If Kokabiel so much as hurt a single hair on Rias' head, you would go berserk and destroy him, not even thinking of the consequences. So again... you should probably tell her soon... all blows up in your face."

Rossweisse sighed as she saw him hear her words but not really _hear_ them. He kept putting it off and eventually... it was going to blow up in his face in the worst of ways.

Eventually, the fight came to a close as Koneko used her rook strength to lift Issei up and toss him like a ragdoll at Kiba who just had his sword shattered again by Freed. When Issei got close, he used the Boosted Gear's Transfer ability to transfer the Boosted Gear's stored power over to Kiba and his Sword Birth. The Knight hoped to use the increased speed and power to defeat Freed but Excalibur's power was greater and Freed dodged and jumped off the wall hoping to kill Issei.

Luckily, it seemed Saji had a Sacred Gear as well as Absorption Line trapped the mad priest while draining his power. Freed was frustrated and Kiba was about to deliver the finishing blow when Valper Galilei had showed up and reminded Freed that he could use Excalibur to escape.

It took a lot of effort for Harry to stop himself from going down there and killing the little bastard priest who dared to say he did what he did in his name. That... _monster_ was definitely not one of his priests.

Unfortunately, Valper's advice worked and Freed severed the Absorption Line before leaping away and escaping along with Valper. That's when Xenovia and Irina showed up and gave chase to the two madmen with Kiba in hot pursuit.

Feeling the approaching signatures of Rias and Sona, Haryr turned to Rossweisse. "Follow those three but keep your distance so you won't be sensed. I get the feeling that he's heading toward Kokabiel and you definitely aren't ready for a fight of that level. Worst comes to worst, use the portkey I gave you to escape along with the others. I'll be along shortly."

Rossweisse nodded and followed after the Kiba and the others while Harry jumped down beside Rias as Sona was administering her "punishment" to Saji.

"Now, now, Sona," teased Harry quietly, getting the attention of the teen devil. "I don't usually judge on others sexual preferences but don't you think you and Saji should do that in private?"

Saji didn't know whether to curse the priest out for insinuating his King was into that kind of stuff or perving out at the thought that she was and was into him. Meanwhile, Sona had a slight blush on her face at his words while beside him, Rias and Akeno giggled.

"I am simply administering punishment on my Pawn for his unauthorized actions," said Sona stiffly, trying to play it off.

Harry nodded seriously with a look on his face that bluntly told her he didn't believe her. "Of course, of course. Though now I know why you and Akeno are such good friends. Similar interests."

Sona blushed but stiffly turned her back on him and continued to administer punishment to her errant Pawn, though he did catch sight of Tsubaki and Akeno giggling.

Turning to Rias, he smiled gently as he saw her hugging her errant Pieces before laughing when she bent Issei over and started to spank him, much to his humiliation. After she was done administering punishment, he walked toward her and whispered in her ear. "You'll make a great mother someday."

Rias blushed at her boyfriend's words and instantly imagined little crimson-haired and black-haired children with blue-green eyes running around. She'd never actually given much thought to children, being only eighteen and having centuries ahead of her but now that she did, she couldn't deny the warmth that filled her at the thought. Especially if they were Harry's kids. Oh, she would spoil them rotten, she just knew it.

Rias shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts even as she caught sight of her boyfriend smiling gently at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Harry, how long were you here watching?"

"A while," admitted Harry easily. "I got here when these idiots engaged Freed."

Issei frowned as he rubbed his sore bottom and even Koneko looked put out. "Then why didn't you help, bastard priest?!" asked Issei angrily. "We could have gotten him if you had!"

"One," said Harry with a smile. "Even if we _had_ "gotten" him, as you say, there was still a chance he would escape. With me staying hidden that means he doesn't know whether I'm still around or not so he can't be wary of me. Two, I thought that between the four of you, you could easily beat Freed. And you would have if Valper hadn't gotten involved. Three... I didn't feel like it."

Everyone sweatdropped at his last comment, even as Rias smacked him upside the head.

Harry pouted as he rubbed his head. "You so mean, Rias! Well, if you're going to be this way then I'm going to go follow my cute little subordinates. I need to punish them for their actions as well. Going behind my back to do stuff without permission." He clicked his tongue with a faux look of sadness. "Looks like I'll have to spank their tight little arses as punishment." He gave an exaggerated sigh even as Issei glared up at him in envy. "It's a sacrifice I'm going to have make to dish out our Lord's punishment."

Rias' eyebrow twitched at the idea of her boyfriend touching another girl's bottom but couldn't talk since she _was_ spanking her Pawn just a few seconds ago. Her only consolation was that they were nuns and therefore couldn't have physical relations with anyone.

Well, except God since they're "married" to him but Harry wasn't God obviously. That would just be ridiculous.

Harry sneezed and Rias look worried but he waved it off. "It's nothing, someone must just be talking about me. Anyway, I better go catch up to those three before they get in over their heads. I promise that Kiba will be fine."

Rias gave him a thankful smile as he jumped to a nearby rooftop and started to run in the direction he sensed Rossweisse and the others were heading. His eyes narrowed when he sensed Kokabiel in that direction as well.

_'Alright, Koka-chan,'_ thought Harry as he started to plan his strategy. _'Time to for round two.'_

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 10!**

**This chapter was sort of an opening for the battle next chapter. It's going to be very different from the original version of God's Successor so I'm basically writing it from scratch. It'll take me a while so don't expect it out too soon.**

**Now for the omakes!**

Omake: Gabriel's Yandere Adventures: First Date

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as she spied her beloved father and his whore of a girlfriend walking down the street to their first date.

After the failure of Operation: Dirty Rias, Gabriel decided she need more information before implementing her next plan. Therefore, she did research on how best to break up a couple so that her father could spend more time with her.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until she watched the Parent Trap for the fourth time that she realized that she didn't have a twin sister to switch with.

Or a former mother/wife.

Or a summer camp where she'll conveniently meet her long lost twin sister.

Therefore, she went to another specialist. Every love novel she read agrees that the first date is important for the future of the relationship. If it ends badly then the relationship won't last but if it ends well then there's a good chance it'll last. Therefore, Gabriel decided to ruin their first date. That'll show her daddy that he could do better!

For this reason, Gabriel had made a fool-proof plan.

Gabriel smiled as she watched her father take the whore out to eat in a fancy place. She pouted and glared at the devil girl who his father lavished attention on.

He should take his beautiful daughter out, not that crimson-haired floozy!

Then he'd feed her and rub her head and then take her home and into her room where they'd make love just like the books say!

Though she wondered what they meant by 'making love'? The books never went into detail and Michael wouldn't tell her, saying to ask their daddy. Maybe it was some kind of secret ritual that you could only do when you were older. Maybe it had something to do with whatever boys had in their pants? She knew boys didn't have breasts but didn't know what else they had except they ahd to pee standing up for some reason.

Well, whatever. Now was time to put her plan into action.

Pulling out the large hammer she'd borrowed (read, stole) from Thor after he passed out (read, she knocked him out from behind), she swung it in the air just a little as her daddy and Rias were leaving the restaurant.

Instantly, rain clouds formed and the rain started to fall heavily, just as she'd planned.

No one liked getting wet, especially girls and now Rias would complain about the rain, annoying her daddy and then they'd fight and break up and then he'd go to his beloved Gabriel for comfort.

It was perfect!

Gabriel frowned when instead of fighting, her daddy and the whore started _dancing_ of all things! Dancing in the rain! Obviously, these devils were crazy and were infecting her innocent daddy with their evil!

Pouting angrily, Gabriel swung the hammer to the side, planning on tossing to the floor for its failure but she forgot one thing.

Her wrist was still tied to the cord on its end.

"Mou?" said Gabriel when she felt resistance. Like a cannonball shot from a... cannon, Gabriel went flying behind Mjolnir, screaming all the way. Eventually, the hammer smashed into the shore of a river, where Gabriel landed.

The supernatural rain had made the river fast and furious and it pulled the wide-eyed Gabriel who had slipped out of the cord due to the water's wetness.

"MOOOOUUUUU!" yelled Gabriel as she was swept away by the furious current, leaving Mjolnir behind where a certain pervert found it.

Matsuda walked toward where he heard the crash and found the hammer engraved on the shore. Seeing how expensive it looked and thinking to sell it for some dirty magazines, he grabbed its handle and pulled.

Thunder sounded and lightning crashed as Matsuda's sheer perverseness was deemed "pure" by the enchantments of the hammer and Matsuda lifted it into the air.

Lightning hit the hammer, empowering the lolicon to god-like levels. Matsuda felt the power fill him and he yelled to the heavens his battle cry.

"I SHALL HAVE ALL THE LOLIS!"

And so was born the Thunder Lolicon.

**AN: LMAO! That last part was totally random and last minute. I remembered that the enchantments on the hammer make it so only someone with a "pure" heart can lift it. But Odin is a major pervert so his definition of "pure" might be slightly skewed. Lol.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and until next time!**


End file.
